Strawberry Weddings
by Useful Oxymoron
Summary: Sequel to Hello Work!. Shizuma is having trouble dealing with her father's imminent remarriage. Meanwhile, Shion and Chikaru try to escape their meddling parents while Yaya and Tsubomi deal with the issues of moving house.
1. Chapter 1: Hanazono Homecomings

Hello everyone,

Excited as I am about the news of the fully translated Stopani light novel being published this summer, I also wanted to continue the story of my own. This story is the cumination of my previous Stopani serials, Endless Love, Summer Holiday, Hello Work and even a touch of Everybody Loves Yaya and its sequel and the still unfinished Opposites. It'll close off a lot of plotlines left open in all these stories (since all these stories are related to each other, after all). Certainly it is a continuation of Hello Work!, considering I ended it with a cliffhanger of sorts.

That is not to say that this will be my last Stopani story. I love the characters far too much for that. Focus will be on ShizumaxNagisa, ChikaruxShion and YayaxTsubomi.

I hope you will like it.

* * *

**Strawberry Weddings**

Chapter 1 – Hanazono Homecoming

Once again, Nagisa was amazed at the sheer wealth of the Hanazono family as Shizuma drove her car onto the premises of the Hanazono estate. They had just entered the main gate and Shizuma was just driving her corvette through the private forest which surrounded the estate. It was mind boggling for Nagisa to realize that the Hanazonos had a 2 kilometre driveway.

It had taken two days of travel to get here. Rather than using the Shinkansen bullet trains, Shizuma preferred to bring her car so they could travel on their own if they needed to get away from the estate. And considering the length of the driveway, it was probably a good idea to have brought the car.

Nagisa watched Shizuma for a while. Most of the trip she had been silent. In fact, ever since learning her father was getting re-married, she had been a lot quieter, as if constantly lost in thought. Her school work was suffering and her social life had taken a turn for the worse.

Last week Takashi had brought Shizuma home. She had been drunk. And not just a little drunk, Shizuma had been completely plastered. Though Shizuma enjoyed a drink of wine every now and then, she had always been careful not to overdo it. But that night, she had just gone on a binge. Of course, Shizuma had sorely regretted it the next morning.

It hadn't helped that Shizuma hadn't spoken to her dad in three weeks. After dropping the bomb on her, mister Hanazono had left for a three week vacation with his bride to be. As he usually did when he did not wanted to be found, not even his direct subordinates at the company knew where to find him. Not even his daughter was able to find him and contact him. And after seeing how the news had affected her wife, Nagisa found that to be very irresponsible.

In any case, he would be coming home tomorrow and Shizuma and Nagisa would finally be able to meet this mystery woman. Nagisa could tell Shizuma was nervous and broody. She tried to hide it well, but Nagisa knew her wife longer than today.

"It'll be nice to show you the home I grew up in," Shizuma smiled gently. Though Shizuma had stayed plenty of times at Nagisa's parents house, there was never a need for Nagisa to visit the Hanazono estate. Shizuma's father was out of the house more often than not, and Shizuma had moved on to a life of her own. Most times of the year, the Hanazono estate was empty.

Finally, the road came to an end in front of a large fountain which was, in turn, in front of a large European style mansion which wouldn't look out of place in the British countryside. Nagisa gasped as she saw the big three story building with the huge windows. Tallies on all the walls overgrown with plants. It was absolutely gorgeous.

Shizuma parked her Corvette near the entrance to the house. A few moments later a tall butler left the house and stepped over. He was a middle-aged man of European descent and deeply bowed before Shizuma.

"Victor-san," spoke Shizuma softly. "It's good to see you."

"And you, ma'am," he spoke in Japanese with a slight accent. He turned to Nagisa and gave another deep bow. "And you must be Aoi-sama," he told her. "We have all heard a lot about you. It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

Shizuma handed Victor the keys to her car and asked him to put the car in the garage later. Victor then opened the door for them and let them in.

Inside was a large entry hall with a double staircase, outfitted with European style furniture and expensive carpet. On both floors, doorways on each side of the hall led to areas further into the house.

"Oh, wow," Nagisa gasped.

"You get used to it," Shizuma shrugged. She stepped over to the centerpiece of the room, the first thing people entering the house would see. It was a painting in oils, about 3 meters high and 2 meters wide. It was a painting of a very beautiful and regal young woman, with light hair which seemed to go on forever and piercing green eyes. Shizuma stepped over to it and watched it with adoration.

"Shizuma," Nagisa asked. "Is that?"

"Hanazono Hoshi," Shizuma spoke softly. "Mom."

"She's beautiful," Nagisa said. The resemblance with Shizuma was uncanny.

"Dad had this painted right after her death," Shizuma seemed sad. "I wish you could have met her."

It was easy for Nagisa to see that, even if her mother had died when Shizuma was very young, she still loved her mother dearly.

Just then, Victor entered the house after having parked the car. He clapped his hand and immediately, from all corners of the house, a group of ten maids came running. A lead maid brew a whistle and on cue all maids bowed politely.

"The Hanazono maid team stands ready to serve, Hanazono-sama!" the lead maid announced.

"Wow," Nagisa blinked again. "A whole team of maids."

"Victor-san?" Shizuma asked. "When will my father arrive?"

"Apologies, ma'am," he bowed. "He has sent word that he will be delayed until this evening."

'"We have some time to kill then," Shizuma smiled. "Good. I have much to show you."

Victor coughed gently, his way of attracting Shizuma's attention. "Ladies, may I respectfully suggest a visit to the dining hall? You have been driving for a long time, after all."

At the merest hint of the suggestion of food, Nagisa's tummy rumbled loudly.

"That answers that," Shizuma smirked as she guided her wife to the dining hall. The dining hall itself was like the rest of the house- large and high. A long table stood in the middle of a well-lit room with tall windows with a view of a private lake. Currently, only two plates were set on either side of the table. After Shizuma and Nagisa had taken their seats, Victor clapped his hands. A few moments later, a young maid pushed a trolley with on it a silver tray. Nagisa looked on with curiosity as the maid put the tray on the table and slowly remove the cover, only to reveal...

"Two Big Macs?" Nagisa blinked.

"Apologies, ma'am," Victor nodded. "But our chef is still on sabbatical. Luckily, there is a conveniently placed McDonalds just a few streets from here. Should the food not be to your liking, we..."

"No, no, no, it's fine," Nagisa said quickly.

"If it's good enough for you guys, it's good enough for me," Shizuma said as she took one of the hamburgers and dug in.

"I hate how you can eat anything you want and still never get fat," Nagisa muttered.

"It's a gift," Shizuma said between bites.

**

* * *

**

Finally, it had come to the point where Shizuma would show her her old room. Or rather, wing.

Shizuma's quarters consisted of two floors of rooms, connected by a large double staircase. The bedrooms, guest rooms and bathrooms were upstairs, while the lower floor was reserved for entertainment. The center of the wing was a large round and tall room with fireplace and two reading chairs between the double staircase leading up. Book cases were lined all along the walls.

Aside from books on all the usual subjects, the majority of the bookcases contained horror novels and manga. And she had read every single one of them. Often several times.

Though Nagisa was much less of a scaredy cat these days, horror still wasn't a hobby her wife didn't share. This was something Shizuma regretted, because she had fond memories of sharing scary stories with Kaori, but she guessed it couldn't be helped. Fortunately, Chikaru-chan was an even bigger horror otaku than she was, so they'd often spend horror nights together at Chikaru's apartment, much to Shion's chagrin.

"Oh my god!" Nagisa blinked. "This is where you grew up... You... you have a private pool! And... look at that sitting room. Is that a stuffed tiger?"

"Don't forget the private cinema," Shizuma smirked. "Of course, you won't be interested. I think I only have horror movies in the movie vault."

"Wow... just wow," Nagisa blinked. "I only had, like, 20 square foot in my room when I was growing up."

Shizuma took Nagisa up the stairs to the bedroom. The bedroom itself was almost all pink with white furniture. Plushie animals and gorgeous porcelain dolls lined the walls. In the middle of the room was a large four poster bed and to the opposite end of the wall stood an ornate writing desk. To the right side were French windows leading to a lovely balcony overlooking the forest. The whole room was liberally filled with plants and flowers.

"No dresser?" Nagisa asked.

"That's the room next door."

"Oh."

Shizuma plopped herself on the bed, laying down on her stomach and hugging the fabric of the duvet. "I love this bed. I kissed my first girlfriend here, right on this bed."

"How long was that ago?"

"I was three," Shizuma smirked. "Miho-chan and I were going to get married and live in a big house with a lot of cats. And we'd both be firewomen when we'd grow up."

Nagisa giggled for a moment. "Should I be worried about competition?"

"Nah," Shizuma smirked. "Miho-chan traded me in for a girl who had a Barbie playhouse. The hussy."

"This is so amazing," Nagisa looked around as she lay down on the bed and found herself embraced by Shizuma, who gently started to stroke her hair. "Hm, what's that?"

"What's what?"

"There's a small corridor there. It looks like it should lead to something but it's just a dead end," Nagisa frowned.

Shizuma's mood changed completely. "I used to have my private bathroom there. It had a jacuzzi, a shower and a marble floor. But dad had the door masoned shut and made it look as if the room never existed."

"Huh?" Nagisa bit her lip. "That's odd. Why did he do that?"

Shizuma sat up, her expression one of sorrow. "Because..." she hesitated for a moment and looked her beloved wife in the eyes. "Because I was planning to end my life in that room."

The shock was evident on Nagisa's face. "Ssssh," Shizuma said quickly. "Ain't gonna happen. Never."

"Why would you want to do that?" Nagisa asked softly.

"That room was the place Kaori and I made love for the last time," Shizuma started. "You see, before her health deteriorated so badly that her body wouldn't be able to handle the strain anymore. I left Astraea Hill to come home for a couple of months after Kaori's death. I... I just wanted to be with her again so badly."

Shizuma closed her eyes, tears starting to brim in her eyes while Nagisa looked upon her with horror and sadness.

"I'd filled the jaccuzzi with hot water, I had stolen some of my dad's liquor and had the razor blades at the ready," Shizuma closed her eyes. "I... took off all my clothes, drank half of the whiskey and sat down in the bath. But, I just couldn't go through with it. Kaori... she... she loved life so much. She literally fought for every breath when she was dying. If I'd throw away my life so easily, Kaori'd never forgive me. I had to be on the brink of ending my life to realize that."

"Oh my god," Nagisa sniffed.

"Dad found me sitting in the bath. Drunk and staring endlessly at a razor blade I was holding in my hand. You can understand he was very upset," Shizuma shook her head. "We cried together. For Kaori. For ourselves. For mom. For whatever was causing us pain. I had already decided I would live with my pain, but dad didn't want to take any chances. He had the room wiped off the map, as it were."

Shizuma felt two loving arms wrap around her stomach, while hot tears fell on her back. "Oh, Shizuma," Nagisa sniffed as she held her wife tightly. Shizuma smiled and twisted around in Nagisa's embrace. She lay Nagisa down on the bed and lay down on top of her. Shizuma looked at the crucifix hanging from Nagisa's neck. "I never told anyone about this. Not even Miyuki. I hope you won't think less of me for this," Shizuma said. "Catholics take a dim view on suicide, I hear."

"I love you," Nagisa said sincerely. "God loves you."

"You know you do," Shizuma smirked after nipping at Nagisa's neck. "Dad won't be here for hours. And I have the sudden urge to celebrate life by making passionate and wild love to my beautiful wife."

"Would this be the first time you'd make love in this bed?" Nagisa smiled.

"Hah!" Shizuma shook her head. "God no! Not by a longshot."

"Somehow I figured that," Nagisa giggled.

"It will, however, be the first time I make love to my wife in this bed," Shizuma said as she rested a hand on Nagisa's breast while leading a trail of kisses over her upper body.

Nagisa's answer was to slowly rising Shizuma's shirt over her head. But just after Shizuma had laid her beloved down on the bed, she stopped. A sly grin crossed her beautiful features. "I have a better idea," she winked. "I haven't made love to my wife in the pool before either."

**

* * *

**

Elsewhere, on the premises a similarly rich family estate, Shion was pacing back and forth. She felt helpless and useless.

All around her people were running back and forth changing the yard of her family estate to fit her wedding. There were dozens of caterers, ushers, designers, bakers, security, camera people and servants. All of them working on the wedding.

And none of those people took orders from either her or Chikaru.

All the wedding planning was under complete control of both her grandmother and Chikaru's father. And the problem was that they couldn't agree on anything.

Though they both wanted the best for their children, the goal of the wedding had been snowed under for the sake of petty rivalries. Her grandmother was an obscenely rich company owner while Chikaru's father was a professional activist often protesting against worker oppression. To say that their personalities clashed was the understatement of the century.

The current set-up was to have the wedding take place on a platform custom made - it resembled a classic Japanese garden from the Meji era, complete with bridges and interconnected ponds containing koi carps. It even had several working waterfalls.

Shion and Chikaru found it to be absolutely gorgeous and would love to get married on that platform. Problem is, this was just the last in a long line of many such gorgeous wedding settings.

Shion knew exactly what was going to happen. She had seen it all before. Either her grandmother or Chikaru's father or both, would find some sort of fault with it. Bickering would ensue and turn into an argument. The argument would lead to the plan being scrapped and started from scratch. This had been the cause for numerous delays in their wedding date.

According to their families, everything had to be absolutely perfect. And it never was.

She brushed past a couple of security guards and looked up see Chikaru standing on the platform, apparently playing referee between her father and Shion's grandmother. It was easy to see the argument was getting heated

Chikaru herself looked pale and haggard. Shion couldn't blame her, because ever since they had arrived to help coordinate the wedding to finally see it through to the end, Chikaru had been right the middle of every argument and every senseless form of bickering. Every single one of them. And there had been many, oh so many.

'The bridges are too narrow'. 'The cake is too small'. 'The workers need to be paid more salary'. 'The fukata are the wrong color'. 'There's snails in the yard'. 'Those floral arrangement clash with the drapes'.

"... and is why we need to take a step back."

"Fool!" shouted her grandmother. "The distribution of the guest chairs is fine!"

"That's what you said about the people with temp contracts working at your company," he smirked smugly. "That didn't turn out fine, did it? The judge even said so. Who's to say you're not wrong now, hm?"

"Impudent whelp!" the old lady exploded and called for a servant. "You there! Get my sword! It's time to make this guy lose a couple of inches!"

Shion growled and was about to step up to yell some sense into them, when the unthinkable happened.

Chikaru burst into tears.

"Stop it! Stop it! Just stop it!" Chikaru shrieked. "Stop fighting! I... I... I can't take this anymore!"

Too stunned to react, Shion stood frozen into place as the crying Chikaru rushed away and past her. Her grandmother and Chikaru's father were equally stunned.

A few moments later, Shion regained her composure and gave her family the angriest glare she could muster. "Are you two happy now?" she shouted, before running after Chikaru.

She found Chikaru in the guesthouse in the garden, where they had been staying for the past week. Before following the sound of the sobs, Shion noticed a hastily opened bottle of pills laying on the table next to the door.

Valium.

"Sweetness?" Shion asked and was shocked to find Chikaru laying on the couch in a foetal position, crying softly. "Gods above, I've never seen you like this."

As soon as she heard Shion's voice, Chikaru turned around and flew into her arms. Her sobs increased as she was being held. "S-shion-koi," she sniffed. "They want to postpone the wedding again. Again! I... I don't know what to do anymore. I really don't!"

Shion muttered a curse under her breath. "If I'd know this would happen, I... Oh, who am I trying to kid? I'd have asked you to marry me anyway."

This made Chikaru laugh in spite of herself. A minor victory for Shion.

"We were wrong in letting our families take over," Chikaru nodded.

"To that, I agree."

In a sense, it had been their respect and love for their families which had gotten them into this mess in the first place. They had wanted them to be involved. But not quite this much.

"It would have been easier if we had just gotten married in the Ryokan after I first asked you," Shion nodded. "I mean, come on, it's a symbolic wedding. It's not legal. Not yet, anyway."

"It's gotten to be more important for *them*," Chikaru sniffed. "They've forgotten that this wedding is supposed to be for *us*."

Shion closed her eyes. "We need to get away from this place. It's driving us both mad."

"You mean... elope?" Chikaru said. "I thought we really didn't want to do that."

Shion thought for a moment. "I know. But right now, it's not a bad thought," she said. "I was just thinking more along the lines of just clearing our heads, though. Going somewhere, just the two of us. Or with friends. Hm, I have an idea. I'll make the call later," Shion said and kissed Chikaru's tears away. "I first want to know if you're okay."

"I am," Chikaru nodded. "It just... got a little overwhelming."

Shion chuckled briefly.

"What?" Chikaru asked.

"Oh, no, it's just that," Shion snorted again. "It's always been you calming *me* down before. This role reversal we have now just feels a little weird."

"I like it, though," Chikaru smiled. "But you already knew I like being cuddled."

"Oh, Chikaru," Shion sighed. "What are we going to do about them?"

"I don't know," Chikaru nodded. "And right now, I don't even want to know."

"I agree," Shion said, and a plan was already forming in her mind to get her beloved away from all the stress.

**

* * *

**

"Oh dear," said Shizuma as she was talking into her mobile from the side of the pool. As she was submerged to her waist down, she was careful not to drop the phone into the water. "Well, I have a nice idea. Why don't you two come to my family estate? It's nice, quiet, roomy. We're here and my father and his soon-to-be bride will also be here. Why not join us for the fun? It'll help get her mind off things. Right. Right. Well, I'll email you directions later today. Talk to you soon."

After she hung up the phone, she felt Nagisa's arms around her and found herself being dragged back to the deep end. There were giggles, splashing and kisses as the two girls embraced to resume their watery-sans-bathingsuits fun.

"Who was that?" Nagisa asked between kisses.

"Shion," Shizuma replied as the two girls floated. "It was about Chikaru. She had some sort of mental breakdown."

"Oh no!" Nagisa gasped. "What happened?"

"Their parents wanted to postpone their wedding again for a new set of changes," Shizuma sighed. "It finally got to Chikaru. She needs rest and distance from her own wedding. Imagine that."

"Poor Chikaru-chan. Poor Shion-chan," Nagisa shook her head.

"I asked for them to come here, be with friends and relax. Chikaru was always taking care of us. She's done so much for us both and it'll be nice to do something back for her," shizuma smiled as her elusive wife escaped from her embrace and swam away. Shizuma would have to give chase and work for her next kisses.

Nagisa giggled as Shizuma growled and swam after her. Just as she was about to be caught, there was a sound of the scraping of a throat. A maid with long black hair was standing at the edge of the pool, holding a stack of fluffy towels and bathrobes.

"Eeeeeeeh!" Nagisa wailed as she realized she was quite naked in front of a stranger, and promptly hid behind Shizuma.

Shizuma found the whole thing rather comical. "Nagisa, this is Sharon. She's my handmaiden whenever I'm at the house."

"Aoi-sama need not worry," Sharon bowed. "I am heterosexual, so I am not enticed by naked women."

"Yep," Shizuma winked. "Sharon's only flaw."

"I'd say her directness is another one," Nagisa whispered.

"Yeah, she can be quite blunt."

"I've noticed."

"I take it both mistresses are done frolicking in the pool?" Sharon spoke. "We have made preparations to make you comfortable until Hanazono-sama has returned to the house."

About a minute later, Nagisa and Shizuma found themselves lying on their bellies on a massage table while eight maids were catering to them. Both girls were being given a back massage, while two maids worked on their hair. Meanwhile, four maids, one for each hand, were busy giving them an expert manicure.

"Ooooooh," Nagisa groaned as she was close to falling asleep. "This is so nice."

"Hm," Shizuma gasped, in a similar state as Nagisa. "It's good to be rich."

**

* * *

**

At the door way of an empty apartment stood two girls. The apartment itself was spacious, a large well-lit living room with a wooden floor and a big window with a view to the mountains beyond the city led to several smaller side rooms, including a kitchen.

"Wow," Tsubomi gasped.

"I knew you'd like it," Yaya said.

Yaya would graduate soon and attend university, while Tsubomi would still spend 2 years at the Hill. She had chosen the closest university to Astraea Hill so that she and Tsubomi could have something resembling a love-life over the weekends until the younger girl had graduated as well. It was a similar solution to the problem Shizuma and Nagisa had had.

Fortunately, Yaya's parents were wealthy real-estate moguls. It didn't take Yaya long to get the deed to her lovely new appartment signed.

"It's great!" Yaya grinned. "The Hill is just a shinkansen away, Shizuma-sama and Nagisa-chan live right around the corner. Chikaru-chan and Shion-san on the other side of town. Plenty of restaurants and shops near and one street away from the park."

"This is amazing!" Tsubomi raved. "So, which of these is going to be my room?"

"Y-your room?" Yaya blinked. "You are not really grasping the concept of living together, are you?"

"Hm?" Tsubomi narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"My sweet Tsubomi-chan," Yaya hugged her girlfriend. "You'll be with me in our queen-sized bed where we will be doing deliciously naughty things to each other in several very pleasant and flexible positions."

Tsubomi took a few moments to let this mental image sink in. Finally, she smiled and said: "Okay, fine by me."

"What?" Yaya frowned. "No, 'Yaya-chan! Ecchi!' or 'Yaya-chan needs to keep her libido in check'. Just 'fine by me'?"

Tsubomi grinned. "Well, it does make for an enticing thought."

"Nrrrghhhh!" Yaya wailed. "It's no fun when you don't fight back!"

Tsubomi smiled sweetly and pinched Yaya's cheek.

"Right," Yaya said. "Let's focus on what we're going to do with the place, hm?"

Yaya led Tsubomi to the master bedroom right next to the living room. It was spacious and had walk-in closets built into the wall. A large window offered the same magnificent view on the mountains. "I'm thinking four poster princess bed here," Yaya winked, making Tsubomi blush slightly.

Tsubomi then walked into a smaller side-room and concluded that it would be a perfect hobby room, or a nice room to seclude oneself in for school work while Yaya would be playing her video games in the living room. All in all, Tsubomi felt a little intimidated by living with Yaya. Oh, she did love Yaya dearly and had spent plenty of time with Yaya in her room back on the Hill, but still...

... she wondered if they could live together without them bashing each other's skulls in.

But only time would tell.

Back in the living room, they started discussing plans for the furniture.

"A Tiki bar!"

"Come again?" Tsubomi asked.

"I always wanted my very own Tiki bar!" Yaya smiled.

Tsubomi had to admit there was plenty of room for one. "Hm, how about a reading corner over there? A reading chair flanked with book cases."

"Sounds good," Yaya smiled. "Hm, what if we place the TV in the corner next to the window and then we can put the couch facing the window itself. Isn't that a great idea?"

"Are you kidding?" Tsubomi retorted. "We can't place the sofa like that! We need to put it with the back to the window!"

"You're nuts!" Yaya frowned. "We have a view like that and then you want to turn your back to it?"

"That's like... making a window shop!" Tsubomi retorted. "What if we want to cuddle or hold each other while we're sitting on the couch! Those are private moments! I know Yaya-chan is an exhibitionist, but I surely am not."

"Oh, stop being such a prude!" Yaya shot back. "We love each other and I don't mind if the whole world sees it!"

"Yaya-chan will be changing her tune when she will see our cuddles and kisses posted on Youtube!"

Yaya suddenly grinned broadly. "Tsubomi-chan! We are having our very first fight in our new home! This is big! We must celebrate!"

Tsubomi blinked. "Celebrate? How?"

Yaya smirked, grabbed Tsubomi and let the both of them fall backwards. Though the ground was a bit hard, the fact that Tsubomi lay on top of her made up for it. "Well," Yaya smiled as she snaked her arms around Tsubomi's waist. "I got an idea or two."

"Yaya-chan no baka," Tsubomi whispered and leaned in for a kiss.

**

* * *

**

"Nervous?" Nagisa offered Shizuma an encouraging smile as the two of them gently walked down the stairs to the entry hall.

"Not really," Shizuma whispered.

"Liar," Nagisa chuckled.

"Am I that obvious?" Shizuma sighed.

Nagisa reflected how out of place they looked in their casual attires. Both were wearing jeans and a simple blouse, looking a bit out of place in a mansion fit for royalty. Neither girl had thought to bring an evening gown. Then again, Nagisa was sure mister Hanazono wouldn't mind.

Both girls waited anxiously as Victor went outside. The car containing Shizuma's father had just arrived and it didn't take long for him to enter.

"Dad!" Shizuma rushed to him and the father and daughter hugged tightly. The hug probably lasted a tad longer than necessary, but the two hadn't seen each other in months, so it was understandable.

Shizuma's father, Hanazono Hito, was a middle-aged man who looked somewhat younger than his age. Thin and silver-haired like his daughter, he had the grace of a true gentleman. Nice as he was to Nagisa, she had heard from Shizuma that he was absolutely ruthless and unforgiving when it came to business.

"You look well, Zuma-chan," mister Hanazono said. "And Nagisa-chan..."

He moved to hug his daughter-in-law. Even though their marriage was symbolic, mister Hanazono considered her as much a daughter-in-law as if it was legal.

"Well," Shizuma smirked. "Nice tactic to keep us in suspense. Where's this gorgeous bride of yours?"

On cue, the door opened again and Victor walked in, holding the hand of a four year old girl. The girl had pig-tails, a pretty dress and was holding a plushie bunny in her free hand.

"Uhm," Shizuma blinked.

"That's not her, bonehead," Hanazono-san chuckled. "*That*'s her!"

A tall and young woman with gentle eyes entered the house, carrying a small suitcase. The woman gave them all a friendly and humble bow. She was beautiful and soft-spoken, yet her eyes belied a strength within her caused by hardship. What was also striking to Nagisa was that this woman was not even half of Hanazono-san's age.

Nagisa also noticed an acute mood change in Shizuma. The tall silver-haired queen had fallen silent as she observed the two new girls with an emotionless expression. Nagisa had seen that look before, and it didn't bode well.

"Hi!" the tiny girl rushed to Shizuma. "Are you my new auntie?"

"No, no, Maaya," the woman smiled. "When Hito-kun and I will be married, technically you will be the auntie. Remember when I explained this to you in the car?"

"Oh, yeah!" the tiny girl called Maaya told Shizuma. "I will be your auntie. And you will be my niece. Isn't that cool?"

Shizuma remained silent and simply cocked her head sideways. The girl didn't quite understand, and decided to mimic Shizuma's odd behaviour in an attempt to appease her. Nagisa looked on with concern.

Mister Hanazono apparently spotted the change in his daughter's behaviour as well and laughed nervously while the woman stepped up to Shizuma.

"Greetings, Shizuma-san," the woman bowed respectfully. "I am Yoshida Midori and this is my sister Maaya."

"Hi!" Maaya greeted cheerfully.

Shizuma remained silent and did not return the bow. Midori continued her greeting. "You must be Shizuma-san. You have your father's eyes."

Nagisa agreed with that. Shizuma's gorgeous amber eyes were something she had inherited from her father. But the fact that Shizuma had yet to return the greeting started to worry her. And looking at Shizuma's father, Nagisa realized she wasn't the only one who was concerned.

"Well, uh," Midori continued on, a little more nervously. "I sort of feel I know you already, even though we have never met. Your father told me so much about you."

Shizuma finally spoke. "Did he now?" Shizuma said softly, almost a whisper.

"Uhm, Zuma-chan?" mister Hanazono bit his lip nervously. "Shall we go to the sitting room?

"You do whatever you want," Shizuma muttered.

Hanazono-san sighed and guided Midori to the stairs. Nagisa looked at Hanazono-san and Midori and then back at Shizuma. The moment Hanazono-san wrapped an arm around Midori's waist, Shizuma clenched her hands into balled fists for a moment. Whatever Shizuma was planning to do, she changed her mind and relaxed again.

Nagisa and Shizuma followed then up to the sitting room on the second floor. It consisted of a trio of couches around a table, with tapestries and paintings on the wall for decoration. After everyone had sat down, an awkward silence followed. At this point, Shizuma was glaring.

"So, uh," Nagisa said, trying to break the tension while Shizuma narrowed her eyes at Midori. "How was your trip?"

"Oh, quite well," Hanazono-san said. "The resort was lovely, as was the company," he said, making Midori blush and Shizuma growl. "We travelled by private jet, so no complaints about the flight."

"Dad..." Shizuma hissed in an icy tone, and it was hard to miss her darkened expression. "A word?"

Unease blanketed the room as Shizuma and her father stared at each other. "Uh, Midori," he told his young bride who looked a little concerned. "Zuma-chan and I need talk in private for a moment."

Shizuma shot Midori an angry glare before she and her father entered a small study next to the sitting room and closed the doors for privacy..

**

* * *

**

"Dad," she spoke coldly. "What was that?"

"Midori-chan," he gulped while under Shizuma's gaze. "I know she's younger than me, but..."

"That's an understatement!" Shizuma yelled back. "She's old enough to be... to be... *my* wife! I can't believe you're marrying someone my age!"

"Uh, actually," he tried. "She's closer to Nagisa-chan's age."

Shizuma blinked once, twice, then growled. "Oh, that makes all the difference now, doesn't it?"

Her father plopped in one of the seats and rubbed his temples. "I don't get why you're being so difficult. You've always wanted me to go out and start dating again. You told me you didn't want me to live out my twilight years alone. And now that I found someone, you get angry?"

"Yes... someone your own age! Not someone you raided from a highschool!"

A flash of anger crossed her father's features now. "Now, you listen to me! I am your father, Zuma-chan and still the master of this house!"

"HAH!" Shizuma smirked. "That hasn't worked on me since I was ten, dad!"

Defeated again, Shizuma's father sighed. "Look, Midori-chan is a nice girl. You should give her a chance."

Shizuma ignored him as she paced up and down the room. "Nice girl? You know what? How dare you? How could you do this to mom?"

"What does your mother have to do with this?" her father blinked in surprise. "Stop this childish tirade, Zuma-chan. I loved your mother dearly and I always love your mother. But Midori and I have found a common ground of companionship and love."

"Oh, please!" Shizuma huffed. "She found a common ground with your wallet, no doubt."

"Hanazono Shizuma! Stop right there!" he demanded. That took Shizuma by surprise. He hadn't spoken to her like that since she had been a little girl, and unlike his previous attempt, this wasn't faked anger. "I wish I could have told you earlier, but I made the mistake of not doing so. I apologize for that, but I can't change it. Also, I wanted to tell you this under better circumstances but..."

Shizuma crossed her arms and waited for her father to speak.

"I will definitely be retiring the year you finish college," her father said softly. "You will take over as CEO of Hanazono Industries. I won't throw you in the deep end. I'll stay on as advisor for a year or two. Then you'll be on your own. I believe you're more than ready for this. And it would be wrong for me to stagnate you any longer than necessary."

It took a few moments for Shizuma to process this information. "W-what?" she stammered. "B-but. I... I'm not. Y-you..." Of course, her father had constantly told her he would be retiring after Shizuma had graduated. It's just that Shizuma had never expected him to **actually **do it. He was a workaholic, after all. To hear her father say it with such determination simply drove it home harshly.

"It's for the best, Zuma-chan," her father replied. "Midori-chan and I will rebuild somewhat of a life. She made me see how being buried in my work made my life tick away. I'm certain you won't make the same mistakes I did, Zuma-chan. You won't sacrifice your private life for work. You are, in many ways, wiser than I am."

Shizuma's face twisted in a mask of pure rage. "This is her doing, isn't it? She filled your head with all that nonsense! She's got you completely in her thrall!"

"No, no," he tried. "Zuma-chan, it's not like that at all! I..."

"I refuse to listen to this!" Shizuma stormed out of the room, startling all inside. Shizuma shot Midori a look so foul as she passed, it made Midori frightened and shocked Nagisa.

"Zuma-chan!" her father called after her. "Don't be like this! Be reasonable!"

"Shizuma?" Nagisa called after her as well. But Shizuma ignored even her. The silver-haired queen of queens strolled straight towards the front door, passed through and slammed it shut behind her.

Midori turned to Shizuma's father. "Hito?" she asked with a little sadness.

Outside, a car drove off with screeching tires.

"This didn't go as well as I'd hoped it would," Hito said, stating the obvious.

"I'll talk to her," Nagisa said. "When she's calmed down."

Maaya looked on with sadness. "Midori-chan?" she said softly. "I don't think Shizuma nee-san likes us very much."

**

* * *

**

Kaname was having a rather tough time defending against her relentless opponent.

Fencing. The sport of kings. Or rather, European kings. Back at Astraea Hill, this sport was a bit of an underdog, considering most girls opted to go for Kendo. But while fencing had been practised by a relatively small circle of people, they were all dedicated. Kaname had been one of those select few. And she dared to say she was quite good at it.

Today, however, she found herself constantly pushed back. Every single one of attack was deftly dodged or parried, and countered with a vicious counterattack. Kaname was actually grateful to be wearing the protective clothings and the mask, or she would not come out of this match without scars.

Her opponent twirled her foil around Kaname's and almost disarmed her with a jerk of her hand. It was all Kaname could do to hold on to her hilt. This was enough to throw her off balance. Her opponent's foil found Kaname's chest and bit into her plastron. The match was over.

Or was it?

Rather than the usual nod and surrender, her opponent continued her swings. Vicious, powerful swings, yet balanced enough that Kaname couldn't defend against them.

"The match is done!" Kaname protested as her opponent pressed on. "These are illegal moves."

Of course, Kaname wasn't above using illegal moves. She just didn't like it when others used those illegal moves again her.

With one stroke, her opponent side-stepped her and grabbed her by the arm. Before Kaname could react, the back of her opponent's hand rammed into her throat. Surprised and gasping for air, Kaname doubled over. A bad mistake. A knee being savagely rammed into her stomach fully knocked the wind out of her, and a double-fisted ram on her back downed her completely.

Like a demon possessed, her opponent just kept going and going. Kaname yelped as she just rolled out of the way of a vicious kick to her side and off the mat. Counterintuitively, Kaname ripped off her mask and shouted up at her opponent: "Shizuma-sama! Have you lost your mind?"

Shizuma ripped off her own mask and threw it across the room. She panted heavily and had a look of pure hate in her eyes. She seemed vacant for a moment, then slowly started to calm down. Shizuma slumped down to the mat and sat on all fours, her ocean of hair falling around her body. For the first time, she seemed to realize what she had just done.

**

* * *

**

After a long shower, the two girls headed over to the sports cafe just outside the arena and enjoyed a coffee. A heavily bruised Kaname was sitting opposite in the booth across from a rather apologetic and timid Shizuma.

"I know you are a passionate person, but this was ridiculous," Kaname smirked as she sipped her coffee.

"I... I don't know what to say. I don't know what came over me," Shizuma looked away. "I... I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry."

"Forgiven," Kaname waved with her hand, "besides bruises on me drive Momomi completely wild."

"Heh," Shizuma shook her head and smiled in spite of herself.

"But I simply must know what possessed you to turn fencing into a full-contact sport. Or did you drive 150 miles just to kick my ass?"

"I... needed to vent some steam," Shizuma replied as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I gathered that from the way you dragged me out of my home to go fencing," Kaname smirked. "But seriously, I think I've earned the right to know what has upset you so much, hm?"

Shizuma nodded and told the story. About her father's new bride, her age, the argument she had with her father, the anger. Kaname listened to it all, asked some questions to get some poignant details and finally shook her head.

"Shizuma-sama, you are approaching this problem all wrong," Kaname said. "You are taking the battering-ram approach, and that's rarely a good technique to use unless you're either certain of victory or desperate. Subtlety, Shizuma-sama. Subtlety is the key!"

"Subtlety?" Shizuma cocked her head slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you see?" said Kaname as she leant forward. "You're in the perfect position to poison their relationship!"

Kaname took Shizuma's silence as a cry for help and continued. "Information is my weapon, Shizuma-sama. Let it be yours. Find out all about your targets and use it against them. Twist meanings, spread just enough lies and half-truths to cause doubt, breed suspicions in both her and your father and let those do all the work for you. You need only fan the flames every so often. Trust me, you can do anything if you just leave the right bit of information at the right place at the right time for the right person to find."

"T-this really works?"

"Trust me," Kaname grinned wickedly. "If you play your cards right, the golddigger will be out the door and your relationship with your father will be stronger than ever!"

Shizuma leant forward. "Tell me more."

**

* * *

**

Next chapter – Intrigue in the Hanazono household continues. In the meantime Shion and Chikaru arrive at the estate while Yaya and Tsubomi bicker over their choice of furniture.


	2. Chapter 2: Reflections

Hey all,

I glad I got this finished before Dragon Age 2 unlocked or there might have been an unforeseen delay. :) In any case, I hope you will enjoy the second part of strawberry weddings.

**

* * *

**

**Strawberry Weddings**

Chapter 2 - Reflections

Nagisa sighed after snapping her phone shut. She looked outside the windows of the prime sitting room on the second floor of the Hanazono mansion and saw it was still raining heavily outside, with the occasional thunder and lightning. It had been almost a whole day since Shizuma had stormed off, leaving the people she loved slightly worried.

Heavy footsteps announced the presence of someone entering the room. After turning around, she saw Shizuma's father, Hanazono Hito, followed suit by butler Victor. Hito was dressed in a manner Nagisa had not seen before, a lot more casual rather than the usual grey business suit he always wore.

"Any luck?" he asked with concern in his voice as he took a seat on the couch.

Nagisa shook her head. "She isn't answering her phone. I think she switched it off."

This wasn't altogether strange. Even though Shizuma had become much more like her former self before Kaori's death, there were still times when she needed to be alone with her thoughts. Nagisa gathered this was one of those times.

"Tea, ma'am?" Victor asked, the tea-pot at the ready.

"Huh? Oh, yes, please," Nagisa replied.

As Victor was pouring Nagisa a cup of tea, Hito shook his head and sighed. "This is all my fault," he sighed. "If only I'd just had the common courtesy of telling her I was seeing someone rather than just..." he shook his head. "Another fine example of fine parenting skill, Hito. Another one in a long line of mistakes, omissions and plain stupidity. As if I haven't been disappointing her enough already in her young life."

Nagisa was shocked at the heavy sense of unspoken self-loathing in Hito's mannerism.

"Shizuma loves you," Nagisa said sincerely. "It's just that," she paused, finding the right words to do justice to Shizuma's feelings on the matter, while trying to spare Hito's feelings as much as possible. "It's just that... she doesn't expect much from you."

Hito took the statement for what it was worth. "Way to drive a stake through a man's heart, Nagisa-chan."

"I'm sorry..." Nagisa kept her eyes downcast. She hadn't intended to be so harsh.

"It's alright, Nagisa-chan," Hito sighed as Victor poured him a cup of tea as well. "I know I messed up. Midori-chan, she once confronted me with a simple question. What can change the nature of a person?"

"What can change the nature of a person?" Nagisa repeated to herself.

Hito nodded. "Interesting question, isn't it? And there's no one answer. Everyone will answer that question differently. For me, the answer is regret."

"Regret?"

A pained look crossed his features. "I've lived my life as a businessman. Prestige, money and the family name always came first. After Hoshi's death, I threw myself on my work. And now I'm here... work that's unfulfilling, a dear daughter who's almost estranged from me, a huge mansion I never visit and a cartload of money on the bank I never spend. What has been the point? Nothing. I have everything... and I have nothing."

"Hanazono-san," Nagisa whispered.

The silver-maned man suddenly smiled. "I'm 49 years old, I still have time. I've lived for my work for so long and… Midori made me realize there's so much more to life. I have so many regrets, things I would have done differently, should have done differently."

He got up from the couch and walked towards the window, staring at the rain outside. "Mostly I wish I could have been a better father to Shizuma. I've let her down so many times when I should have been there for her. I'm sure she sees it differently, but… there's been so many piano recitals I missed, so many moments in her life I simply couldn't be there for her. It took something as terrible as poor Kaori-chan's death and its consequences for me to get involved in her life again and by then, it was too little too late."

"That's not true," Nagisa said. "Shizuma once told me you used to take every effort to be with her. You brought her along to board meetings and talked business while she was in the corner playing with her dolls."

"Yes," Hito scoffed at himself. "Bringing her along while I worked. Scarcely giving her any attention at all."

"Shizuma still cherishes those memories," Nagisa nodded.

Hito closed his eyes. "I don't think... I suppose I should be happy. Shizuma has want for nothing and will never have want for nothing. She'll have our family wealth, a bright future as leader of our family business, a beautiful, kind girl who loves her, friends she can count on. Sometimes I think Shizuma is happy in spite of me, rather than because of me."

"It's funny," Hito shook his head. "One of the best memories I have of Zuma-chan is when she was about to finish grade school. She must have just turned twelve at the time. Oh and if Zuma-chan asks, you never got this from me, alright?"

"Promise," Nagisa sat up a little straighter, preparing to relish the story she was about to be told.

"Well, the school had the children do all sort musical performances," Hito said. "With Shizuma closing off with a piano performance. The kids did their best, but circumstances worked against them. There were too many people in far too small a gymnasium, it was a very hot summer and the airconditioner was broken. I had barely made it to the recital in time as it is, but by the time I got there, all people were getting restless."

"Ouch, I can imagine," Nagisa replied.

"So after an agonizing hour, it was finally Shizuma's turn. I remember it as if it was yesterday. She simply walked up to the piano, bowed to the audience and took a seat. She was supposed to be performing this complicated Rachmaninov concerto. I was sitting in a front row seat, proud as a peacock, of course, and then it happened."

"What happened?" Nagisa asked eagerly.

"She looked directly at me and gave me that mischievous look of hers. You know what I mean, don't you?"

"Oh, yes I do," Nagisa chuckled. "I've seen it quite often."

"I bet," winked Hito. "In any case, she started playing..." he paused to build suspense.

"Yes?" Nagisa was leaning so far forward she almost fell off the couch.

"... the theme from Super Mario Brothers."

"She didn't!" Nagisa giggled.

"Oh, yes she did!" Hito laughed at the memory. "I never laughed so hard in my life! The thing was, the audience really started getting into it. There was clapping and laughing and stamping along with the tune. Oh, the conductor tried to stop her, but the audience actually started to get ugly when he tried. And then they started chanting for an encore! Afterwards, I ran up the stage to hug her. It was one of the best moments of my life."

He cast his eyes downward again. "There should have been a lot more of those moments between us."

Nagisa took a sip from her tea. As the taste filled her mouth, she put down the cup. "Last night," Nagisa started, wondering if she should continue. "Shizuma told me about what happened... in her private bathroom."

"Ah, yes," Hito closed his eyes. "That, in contract, is one of the worst moments in my life, as you can probably imagine. Do you know what it feels like to walk in on your daughter and find she is only one tiny step away from suicide? Dear god..."

"I don't know what it feels like," Nagisa replied, feeling tears form in her eyes. "I can't know what it feels like."

"I've never felt so helpless as I did during those first months after poor Kaori-chan's death," Hito sighed. "It's like Shizuma's soul had been ripped from her body. I had all this wealth, access to the best and the brightest doctors in the world... and yet there wasn't a damn thing I could do to help my child. I guess boarding up Shizuma's private bathroom might seem a bit silly, but at least it was something tangible."

Nagisa stood up, walked over to Hito and wrapped her arms around him. A little stunned, Hito wasn't sure how to respond.

"Nagisa-chan?"

"It just seems like you needed a hug," Nagisa smiled after sitting down next to him.

"Ah, I see. Well, to continue our story, in the end, the only person who could help Shizuma was Shizuma herself. With no little help from you, of course. I'm... just happy that you're a part of this family, Nagisa-chan," Hito spoke with sincerity. It made Nagisa feel more than a little proud and welcome. Unlike her own parents, Hito had never made a problem about her relationship with Shizuma.

"It's late," Nagisa said and suppressed a yawn. "I doubt Shizuma is going to call at this hour. Would you mind if I turn in for the night?"

"Of course not," Hito smiled. "Sleep well, Nagisa-chan. And thank you for listening to me."

**

* * *

**

It was weird sleeping in the bed in Shizuma's bedroom, the room her wife grew up in. Then again, Nagisa was sure Shizuma wouldn't mind. Nagisa rolled on her back, finding sleep was not coming. Simple reason - she missed her wife.

Nagisa wasn't used to sleeping alone any more. It was always so wonderful to curl up against her Shizuma, lay in her arms, being held, holding her.

Nagisa sighed and wondered where her wife was. She'd been trying all day, but Shizuma still hadn't answered her phone. It was clear that Shizuma was still quite upset over Midori.

She rolled to her side and could see the forest beyond the balcony outside of the room and could only marvel at the sight of the Hanazono private estate. Four years ago, when she was still a young wide-eyed teenager, she had met Shizuma for the first time. Lost, late for school and desperate, she had encountered the stately silver-haired beauty and thought she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

Never in a million years would she have expected this silver-haired queen to become the love of her life. Hell, at the time Nagisa hadn't even realized she herself was a lesbian yet.

It was a year of fun, tragedy and falling in love, culminating in Shizuma rushing into the cathedral, declaring her love and taking her away from the Etoile election. That same evening they had made love for the first time... and incredible it was. Shizuma had been a gentle and giving lover, patient for Nagisa to gain more experience first before expecting more.

Life with Shizuma had been a rollercoaster ride ever since. Taking her all over the world, to the most expensive restaurants, the most extravagant resorts. Then there was college, moving into their wonderful apartment. For a girl from the middle-class, this had been more than a little overwhelming. In fact, she had felt quite guilty about Shizuma spending so much money on her. But since then, she had come to peace with this, especially since Shizuma had money in endless supply.

Soon after they had become lovers, Shizuma changed from depressed and withdrawn to a more social and fun-loving person with a keen wit. Miyuki had once told her that how Shizuma was now was much closer to whom she had been before Kaori's death had sent her into a downward spiral of depression and mourning. Shizuma had once told her that Nagisa had given her back her life, which was something which had made Nagisa feel very proud.

Living with Shizuma for so long, Nagisa had learned a few important facts about her. First of all, Shizuma was a decidedly carefree and kind person. Second of all, Shizuma was 100 percent completely insatiable. A blush crept on her cheeks when recalling some of their many sessions of bedroom fun. Not that Nagisa was complaining... not at all.

Of course, their relationship was about more than sex. They had plenty of plans for the future, after all. But mostly, they both simply enjoyed being together. There were still so many years of happiness together ahead of her, and just thinking about that made her smile.

Nagisa wondered what she had done to deserve to have a wife like Shizuma to share her life with, but whether it was God sending her on her path, fate or simply dumb luck, it didn't really matter. They were together, they belonged to each other.

And now her beloved wife was out there, somewhere, confused and possibly in pain. And Nagisa couldn't be there for her right now. It made her sad.

The rain unrelentingly trickled against the glass panes of the windows. It usually helped her sleep.

Not so much this night.

**

* * *

**

The apartment was dark and cold when Shizuma entered, not to mention silent. It was too late to drive back to her family estate and seeing she had burst out of said family estate earlier and drove all the way home in the middle of the night, she was exceedingly tired.

After hanging her wet coat from the rack and tying her wet hair back for washing later, Shizuma switched on some lights and was deafened by the incredible silence. No Nagisa, no cat, no nothing. She rubbed herself to warm up and stepped over into the kitchen to fetch something to eat. Finding no motivation to do anything which required effort, she settled on opening a small baggy of salted peanuts, devouring the contents and washing it down with copious amounts of tap water.

Shizuma was indeed incredibly tired, but there was too much going through her head right now to go to bed right now. About her father, about Nagisa, about her life.

The silver-haired beauty stepped over to the piano and started to play a little. The music came to her naturally, but it gave her no solace. In frustration, she slammed the palms of her hands on the piano keys, creating the sound of a dull clang.

Nagisa.

She wanted Nagisa.

On the piano was a picture of her and Nagisa, taken only a few days after snatching her away from the cathedral. Miyuki had taken it while they were together at the side of the lake, laughing and holding each other. Nagisa looked so young in the picture, only 16 at the time. Now that Nagisa was nineteen, she had grown into an even more beautiful and spritely young woman.

She remembered it as if it was yesterday. The young couple celebrated their love for all to see. The entire school admired them and praised them. But Shizuma never cared about this - all that was important to her was Nagisa. Thanks to Nagisa, she could laugh again, love again. It was through Nagisa that she started to return to being her old self. Nagisa had given her back her life.

It was amazing how dependant she had become on her. Nagisa was her wife, her lover, her friend, her confidante... And right now, she had all these doubts and fears going through her head. Things she needed to share with her beloved wife.

Once again, she reflected how empty the apartment was. Nagisa... Nagisa...

Shizuma left the piano and walked over to their wall of memories. Thousands upon thousands of pictures hung there, and Shizuma looked at one in particular - the one made when she had introduced Nagisa to her father. The three of them were sitting in a fancy restaurant, simply laughing and enjoying their time together. Her father had actually cried that day, saying that for the first time in almost three years, he'd seen his daughter's eyes shine with joy again.

Shizuma reached out and traced Nagisa's face with her fingertips.

She needed Nagisa. She needed to share the confused thoughts and conflicting feelings in her head. Not to mention her fears. She needed Nagisa to help her save her dad from himself.

"God, this is depressing," she whispered to herself. What awaited her was a cold empty bed without a Nagisa in it to curl up against and hold. All she wanted to do now is to snuggle up against her wife and whisper sweet words to her.

"Next time I angrily storm out of my family home," Shizuma chuckled to herself. "I'm going to drag Nagisa with me."

**

* * *

**

Shion had some trouble waking Chikaru. The blonde-haired girl had set the alarm clock for 4 am, which was long before anyone except for a skeleton crew of servants would be awake at the Toumori estate. Of course, she had been planning their 'escape' meticulously. Two suitcases containing only the bare necessities stood next to their bed.

"Hm, Shion-koi?" Chikaru yawned groggily after Shion had finally managed to rouse her. Waking her up had been exceptionally difficult because her beloved girlfriend had taken a sleeping pill last evening. In fact, the sleeping pill had made Chikaru so unresponsive, it made Shion sad that their families had driven her into despair so far as they had.

Anger flared within her for a moment, but she suppressed it. She had to act quickly now and had no time for such feelings.

Chikaru was barely coherent while Shion helped her wash up and get dressed. Shion propped her up in a chair in the living room of the Toumori guesthouse while she brought the suitcase into the car she had parked next to the guesthouse last night, wearing her raincoat over her head to keep dry. The blonde-haired girl then quickly put her beloved into the driver's seat.

"Shion-koi?" Chikaru muttered groggily. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here," Shion sighed. "But, to be more precise, Shizuma-sama's family estate."

"Hmmm, that's nice," Chikaru replied, but Shion was almost certain that she was so out of it she could barely form a coherent thought.

"Go to sleep, sweetness," Shion replied softly. "We have a a very long trip ahead of us."

"Hmmmm," Chikaru closed her eyes and after he head rolled to one side, the slow rising of her chest and her regular breathing pattern let Shion know her beloved was off to dreamland once more.

Shion started the car and, with the lights dimmed, slowly drove across the driveway all the way from the estate to the entrance of the compound. Near the fence, Shion stopped at the security booth where a lone tired guard stopped them.

"Yes, what is it?" said Shion, trying to sound as imperious as possible.

"Oh, excuse me, Toumori-sama," the guard said while checking his list. He was young, barely twenty, and looked positively mousey in his blue rain poncho. "I was not informed of anyone departing at this early hour."

"My grandmother owns this estate," Shion spoke harshly. "Should her granddaughter explain herself when she wants to take her girlfriend for a drive?"

"I, uh, guess not," the guard scratched his head.

"You guessed correctly," Shion narrowed her eyes. "Now open the gate and let us pass!"

"Immediately, Toumori-sama!" the guard stood at attention and rushed back to his booth to open the gate.

Shion closed her eyes and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. While driving away, she promised herself to apologize to the guard somewhere in the near future. Soon enough, she was inside the village near the estate calmly driving over the country road. She could see the turnpike to the freeway ahead, but decided to stop the car for a moment.

Shion took out her phone and clicked through the saved drafts. She finally found the email she had painstakingly prepared for her grandmother, explaining why she and Chikaru were, basically, eloping. While she doubted her grandmother would understand, she did have enough respect for her family and Chikaru's family to at least let them know they were taking off.

Shion's finger hovered over the send button for a moment. This was the first time in her life she had gone against her grandmother's wishes. Shion stole a look at the sleeping girl next to her and her purpose was clear. She pressed send, switched off her cellphone and drove off, a little faster than she had been driving earlier.

The rain was still pouring down when Shion rode onto the freeway and headed towards the Hanazono estate. The curtain of rain made it hard to see in front of her, and all in the car was silent besides the sound of the windscreen wipers and Chikaru's steady breath.

Truth be told, she felt free. Most free than she had felt in years, in fact. To break the silence, Shion turned on the cd-player in her car, with the volume nearly a whisper as not to wake her beloved. Soon enough, the deep bass-baritone voice of Johnny Cash started gracing her ears.

Shion snickered to herself. Shion being somewhat of a Johnny Cash fan had probably been the best kept secret on Astraea Hill, Even Chikaru only found out about it years after they had become girlfriends. Truth be told, she found his voice to be incredibly soothing. And the current song playing was painfully appropriate.

_Love is a burnin' thing,_

_And it makes a fiery ring_

_Bound by wild desire -_

_I fell into a ring of fire._

She smiled when she looked at her sleeping girlfriend. Many years ago they had become friends after a chance meeting at Astraea Hill. Friends became girlfriends. Girlfriends became lovers. Then came a stupid, stupid break-up over foolish pride. Two whole years were lost to them until they finally became lovers again.

_I fell into a burnin' ring of fire -_

_I went down, down, down_

_And the flames went higher,_

_And it burns, burn, burns,_

_The ring of fire, the ring of fire._

She was so proud and happy when Chikaru accepted her marriage proposal. And to have what was to be the most wonderful moment in their lives was now snowed under by family politics. Awful.

_The taste of love is sweet_

_When hearts like ours meet._

_I fell for you like a child -_

_Oh, but the fire ran wild._

Shion gritted her teeth in grim determination. Chikaru slept peacefully as their drove, but Shion was certain they were headed towards a long and happy life together.

_I fell into a burnin' ring of fire -_

_I went down, down, down_

_And the flames went higher,_

_And it burns, burn, burns,_

_The ring of fire, the ring of fire._

And heaven help those who would stand between that.

_The ring of fire_

Next to her, Chikaru stirred. "Shion?" she asked, her eyes still closed. "Why is the car on fire?"

Shion laughed for a moment and switched off the CD-player. "Don't worry, sweetie. The car isn't on fire. Sorry to wake you. Go back to sleep."

"Hm, that's nice," Chikaru yawned and drifted off into sleep once more.

**

* * *

**

After an uneasy night with little sleep, Shizuma found herself walking the streets in the morning with Kaname and Momomi in tow. It was still raining heavily and unrelentingly, forcing the girls to use umbrella's. Though Shizuma had an umbrella of her own, Kaname and Momomi shared theirs.

"I'd like to have a word with the person who invented the rainy season," Kaname spat. "Pouring rain and sweltering heat is not a nice combination."

"Oh, I don't know," Momomi replied softly after hooking her arm through Kaname's and laying her head on Kaname's shoulder as they walked. "It has some fringe benefits."

"I had just fallen asleep," Shizuma yawned. "Why did you wake me up so early?"

"Simple," Kaname replied. "We need to strike while the iron is hot. If we are to rid you and your family of this Midori, we need to know all about her."

Kaname was being rather smug today. In contrast, Momomi had been unusually quiet ever since Shizuma had told her the story of her father and Midori and her plans towards taking care of her. Generally, Momomi was only observing and mostly focused on often stroking Kaname's hair, now long enough to be worn into a ponytail.

"So why are we not using your network of information gatherers?" Shizuma asked.

"Ah, we could," Kaname smiled smugly. "But if we do, then what will you learn, Shizuma-sama?"

Shizuma sighed. "Very well," she replied. "Takashi-kun might know someone who can help,"

"Indeed," Kaname nodded in approval. "Your dorky friend is a good place to start. Otaku always have connections."

A few moments later, they arrived at the student housing where Takashi and most of Shizuma's classmates dormed. After knocking on the door, they heard some shuffling coming from the room. He finally opened, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Once he noticed three of his friends were in front of the door, he closed his bathrobe a little more.

"Shiz?" Takashi yawned. "What are you doing here? It's six in the morning!"

"Something important," she replied. "Can we come in?"

"Oh, sure," Takashi replied. "Hi, Momomi."

Momomi said nothing, but waved hello by wiggling her fingers.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your family estate for another week or two? Is this about your cat? Maneki's fine, she's purring and curled up at the foot end of my bed. And where's Nagisa-chan, by the way?"

Though it was technically Takashi's flat, the main room was a communal living space while the three other rooms were private bedrooms for Takashi and two fellow students. Still, the otaku stamp was firmly on the common room as well, with posters, figures and manga's literally everywhere.

Shizuma beckoned for Takashi to sit down at his couch. He did so and Shizuma sat down as well, after unceremoniously brushing a Hatsune Miku figurine to the floor. Taking her time, she told Takashi about what had happened at her estate.

"That's quite a story," Takashi rubbed his scalp.

"It is," Shizuma replied. "So you see, this is why I need to find out all about this woman. I don't trust her. And certainly not with my father."

"Well, I'm no hacker," Takashi rubbed his chin.

"Certainly you know someone," Kaname broke in. "Otaku move in otaku circles, after all."

"Hmmm," Takashi hesitated briefly. The lanky anthropology student rubbed his chin. "I sorta know... this guy. He'll probably be able to find out everything you need, but... well, let's just say that he's a bit weird."

Shizuma frowned. One of the reasons Takashi was her only male friend was because he didn't fit the mold of the traditional Japanese man. Basically, it all broiled down to the fact that he was a weird, weird man. "Hang on a moment," Shizuma chuckled. "You're a Gundam obsessed otaku with an unhealthy fascination for a holographically animated idol. And you find this guy weird? I shudder to think what we'll find."

"Hah," Takashi chuckled. "Yeah, it sucks, I'll give you that. He lives near here, I'll send him a email to let him know we're coming."

"He'll be up?" Kaname asked.

"Oh, yes," said Takashi. "He only sleeps during the day."

"He doesn't think he's a vampire, does he?"

"Worse."

And so the girls left the student flat and once again braved the rains outside. Though Takashi had elected not to use an umbrella, the girls were using theirs. Oddly enough, Takashi had taken out his camera and was running all around them pretending to be filming.

"Wooo, crickey!" he spoke with an Australian accent while shaking the camera about. "Crocodile Hunter here, live from the urban wilds of Japan! Folks, we're so lucky today. We stumble upon not one, but three lesbians on the prowl! And, woooo, look at the one in front. Oh yes, ladies and gents, here we see the rarests of all, the silver-haired Alpha Lesbian. See how the Alpha Lesbian holds her head high under her umbrella of her own, while the other two must share theirs. See how the subordinate lesbians pay homage to her by walking two steps behind her."

Kaname looked rather annoyed at being called 'subordinate', but Momomi seemed rather bemused by the spectacle.

"Oh, yes, the wild and dangerous Alpha Lesbian is a danger to all girls nearby, be they lesbian, straight or undetermined! She can seduce and dominate with a single gaze! But when the Alpha Lesbian chooses a mate, they mate for life!"

He turned the camera to himself and spoke into the lens.

"For all you blokes out there thinking you have a chance with the Alpha Lesbian, forget about it! You know, you can touch a stick of dynamite, but if you touch a vicious Alpha Lesbian, she'll turn around and bite you and kill you so fast it's not even funny. Because when she strikes it can be that quick that if you're within range, you're dead, you're dead in your tracks. WHACK!"

Shizuma looked at Takashi somewhat incredulously, and then started to giggle. "Thanks," she said softly. "I needed that."

"Sure," Takashi replied. "Ah, look, here we are."

They arrived at a nondescript concrete building. After Takashi had rung the bell, the trio of girls followed him up to one of the upper floors where Yamato Hideki's appartment was located.

"Hideki-san?" Takashi called out as he opened the door. What the girls saw startled them at first.

The room was completely darkened and lit up with UV-lighting. The living room was packed to the brim with empty plastic bags, crips packets, pizza boxes and other, unidentifiable garbage. There was the sound of many fans coming out of the next room. The centerpiece of the room was a very large series of computers apparently linked together. One wall was completely filled with monitors which were displaying some kind of game. In the middle of the room stood a desk with another monitor and keyboard. Behind the desk sat Hideki, and to call him obese was an understatement.

"Great, you let the *females* into my command centre," Hideki spat without looking up. "Ladies, please try not to menstruate all over my equipment!"

All girls blinked.

"Uh," said an embarrassed Takashi. "I, uh, only know him from 2chan, really."

Apparently, Hideki caught a glimpse of Momomi looking at the monitor walls. He sighed heavily. "If you really *must* know, that's EVE Online. I play 15 accounts at once and run a major cooperation within the game world."

"Is that fun?" Momomi asked, more to make conversation than actual interest.

"Fun? EVE Online is not about fun! It's about being leet and awesome!" Hideki protested. "Fun... of all the stupid things to say..."

"Am I the only one noticing the potato-chip crumbs and cola stains on his smelly shirt?" Kaname narrowed her eyes.

"You are not," Shizuma lamented.

"Argh!" Hideki suddenly snarled. "Your combined body heat is changing the optimal room temprature! You are ruining my command centre's optimal processing efficiency! One of you has to leave the room to compensate!"

"But..."

"ONE OF YOU MUST LEAVE!" Hideki snarled. "I can already feel my computer starting to slow down!"

"Going," Momomi growled and stomped off.

"Well," Kaname smirked at Takashi. "You were certainly right about this guy being weird."

Takashi nodded. "Shizuma here has some issues with her father's new girlfriend. I've send you her data through email."

"Ah, yes," Hideki spat. "For a moment there I thought you had given me an actual challenge." He punched a few keys and some information already came rolling up.

Curious, Shizuma stepped forward to look at the screen, until Hideki blanched. "PERSONAL SPACE, PERSONAL SPACE!" he yelled. "Back off!"

Shizuma started backwards and kept her distance slightly, while making sure never to make eye contract.

"Okay, Yoshida Midori, born 29 march 1990 in Chiba prefecture, one sister," Takashi read from the screen. "Hm, licensed and registered nurse at age 19? Hm, early admission to nursing school for exceptional insights."

"A nurse?" Shizuma blinked. "She's a nurse?"

"Yes, that's what it says here," Hideki spat. "You blind as well as stupid?"

"Oh my god," Shizuma blanched. "It... She... If she's a nurse, she... she'll have access to all kind of pills. She could be planning to kill my father for his money and make it look like some sort of natural death!"

"Whoa there!" Takashi held up her hands. "Aren't you jumping to conclusions here?"

Kaname snorted. "Why? It's what I would do."

"Kaname-san, you're not helping," Takashi frowned.

Shizuma, in the meantime, was doing her best to calm herself down. "Yes, yes. Overreacting, yes. Probably... probably not as bad as that. Oh, god, dad. I have to do something to protect dad," she muttered while rubbing her temples.

"That's why we need information," Kaname nodded. "Information is our weapon. You! Blubber-ball! I want everything, and I mean everything on this woman. If she picked her nose in fourth grade, I want it on film. If she farted on a blue monday, I want to know about it. I want all her dirt, all her secret shames!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Hideki scoffed. "Don't tell me how to do my job, female computer illiterate person."

Kaname snarled and suddenly jammed a large knife she had taken from her pocket into the wooden desk right in front of his keyboard. "Now, let's discuss the kind of information I want in more detail. And one more peep out of you and we'll see how far I can stick this knife in your gut before hitting a major organ. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes, ma'am," Hideki blinked.

While Kaname and Takashi were dealing with Hideki's eccentricities, Shizuma took a moment to step away from him. For the first time in her life, Shizuma regretted that she had never taken up smoking. That guy was just too much. Still, one couldn't argue with results. And if anyone could get the job done, it would be this guy.

"Shizuma-sama?" sounded the voice of Momomi in an uncharacteristic compassionate tone. "Do you have a moment?"

"Of course, Momomi," she replied. "What is it?"

"Do you consider me a friend?"

The question confused Shizuma. Certainly, during her days at Astraea Hill, they did not have much contact outside of altercations in the council chambers, but after graduating, Kaname and Momomi were the only people at the University she knew from before. A friendship had grown out of that, as least from Shizuma's side.

"I do. You know I do," Shizuma frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I want you to listen to me. As a friend," Momomi said softly. "Don't do this."

Shizuma blinked. "What? But..."

Momomi looked over her shoulder at Kaname for a moment. "My dear Kaname is blinded by the prospect of having you for a protégée. She's so in love with that idea that she has no sight for the personal consequences this might have for you."

Shizuma crossed her arms. "What are you trying to say?"

Momomi sighed and moved towards the balcony for some much needed fresh air. "Kaname and I... our parents did not approve of our relationship. So, we thought of a plan. We played the members of our families against one another. We lied, cheated, backstabbed, forged, slandered and blackmailed. In the end, we got so much dirt on our families that the shame of revealing what we know outweighed the 'shame' of having lesbian daughters in a loving relationship."

"I don't see what that has to do with my situation," Shizuma said.

"Don't you get it?" Momomi hissed angrily. "You are going to have to do all of this to people you love! And, to be painfully honest, Shizuma-sama, I don't think you have what it takes to be that ruthless."

Shizuma bit her lip. "Don't doubt my determination. I need to protect my family. I need to protect my father from making one of the worst mistakes in his life!"

"I don't doubt your conviction or your determination," Momomi replied. "But I wonder if you could still stand to look at yourself in the mirror after you are through. Kaname and I are the undisputed masters of this game. And, simply put, you are not. Keep in mind, the stakes are incredibly high. If you fail, you could lose everything, ruin your relationship with your father, and how would Nagisa-san feel about being manipulated?"

Shizuma closed her eyes. The thought hadn't crossed her mind.

"Besides," Momomi said. "Are you certain this Midori-san is as bad as you make her out to be? I mean, you only talked to her for about a minute or two before you rushed out of your estate."

"Believe me," Shizuma narrowed her eyes. "I know a cheap whore when I see one. My father deserves better than her!"

Momomi shook her head. "Please, for your own sake. Reconsider."

Before Shizuma could respond, Kaname strolled onto the balcony, silencing the rest of the conversation. "Well, well, well," Kaname grinned as she placed a hand on Shizuma's shoulder. "The game is afoot, Shizuma-sama. Come back inside and we'll discuss what we've already found out."

As Kaname started to lead Shizuma back into the filthy hovel, she turned towards Momomi one last time.

"Remember what I told you," Momomi replied softly. "Think hard."

**

* * *

**

"This is it," Yaya said as she and Tsubomi stood in front of a lovely and big wooden four-poster bed. "This is our queen-sized princess bed."

Tsubomi cocked her head sideways. "It's... very large."

"Plenty of room to roll around on," Yaya winked, making Tsubomi slug her against the arm.

"Why does Yaya-chan always twist my words into something perverted and sexual?" Tsubomi huffed.

"Owie," Yaya grinned and rubbed her arm. "It's because you bring out the beast in me, rrrroowwwllll."

"If you want beasts, we'll visit the zoo next," Tsubomi shook her head. "I'm sure you'll fit right in with the other gorillas."

Yaya seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Hm, a bit hairy. But then again, I like it dangerous."

Tsubomi took a moment to sit down on the bed to test the mattress. "Wow," she said. "This is much softer than the beds at the Hill."

"Looks nicer too," Yaya said while running her hand over one of the four posts, which had been expertly hand-carved into something resembling an ionic pillar from the classic Grecian age. The headboard had a similar design. "But for five million yen, it had better be."

Still, Yaya needn't worry about pricing. Both their parents had greeted the idea of them living together enthusiastically, and since both their families were quite wealthy, a budget for furnishing their house was the least of their concerns.

Yaya smirked, stood at the foot end and let herself drop down on the bed. The mattress greeted her with a soft cushy landing and Yaya let out a groan in response. "Niiicccceee," she whispered.

The spectacle made Tsubomi giggle. "Is this what Yaya-chan will look like after a long day of studying?"

"No," Yaya replied with a grin. "This is what Yaya-chan will look like after a long day of partying. Don't you know anything about college?"

Tsubomi lay down as well, staring at the silk-clad canopy above her. "This feels really nice, Yaya-chan."

"I know what would make it feel even nicer," Yaya said and started snaking her arms around Tsubomi's waist.

"Y-yaya-chan, what are you doing?"

"What's it look like, silly?" Yaya pulled Tsubomi against her and started nuzzling at her neck.

"Y-yaya!"

"We might as well test this bed in the position we'll most likely be sleeping in, no?" Yaya said, leading a trail of kisses over Tsubomi's cheeks, while her hand started to move towards Tsubomi's rear.

"YAYA!"

"What?" Yaya frowned. "Why are you screaming in my ear?"

"Everybody's looking at us!"

Yaya looked up and saw that most of the patrons of the upper-class furniture store they had picked had gathered around their chosen bed and were aiming stares at them, ranging from incredulous to lustful. Some had even taken out their phones and were filming the spectacle.

"Oh, who cares," Yaya shrugged and resumed kissing her mortified girlfriend

While Tsubomi was protesting and trying to push Yaya away, a salesclerk wearing a very red blush approached them. "Uhm, uh, could I help you ladies at all?"

"Yes," Yaya raised her hand. "One of these, please!"

"We like this bed," Tsubomi added sheepishly.

"I, uh, noticed that," the salesclerk gulped.

"Oh, I'll pay extra if you can have it delivered and assembled at our apartment by this evening," Yaya smirked at Tsubomi. "I think we'll be wanting to give this puppy a testdrive as quickly as possible."

"Yaya-chan is..." Tsubomi started angrily, but then changed her mind. "... right. I would very much like this bed in our bedroom by this evening."

**

* * *

**

Evening was fast approaching as Shion unlocked the door to her hotel room. She had been driving for hours and there was still a long way to go. So rather than running the risk of falling asleep behind the wheel, she had opted to spend the night at a hotel and drive the rest of the way tomorrow.

As befitting a Toumori, Shion had picked out the most expensive hotel she could find in this small city, and she was no disappointed. Their room had a feudal Japan theme and a magnificent view of the forest and the mountains beyond. Another centerpiece in their room, or rather, the sideroom to their mainroom, was a large and deep wooden bath filled with heated mineral water.

"Chikaru?" she called out as she dropped her coat and dried her wet hair. "I've parked the car. If we want dinner, we can order room service and have it brought up."

"In here!" Chikaru called out from the bathroom. Shion smiled to herself. Halfway during the day, Chikaru had been more like her old self again. Color had returned to her cheeks and the two lovers lovingly chatted during the drive. It convinced Shion that she had made the right decision.

Shion stepped into the bathroom and found Chikaru already enjoying the heated water. The bathtub itself was narrow and tall, apparently with submerged benches for sitting. "Come on in," Chikaru invited. "The water's fine."

She didn't need to tell that to Shion twice. About half a minute later, Shion had undressed and felt her entire body relax after sliding into the water. Chikaru scooted over and started to gently massage Shion's shoulders.

"You're tense," Chikaru said while kneading Shion's sore muscles.

"I'm still trying to make sense of this all," Shion replied softly.

"What are we going to do, Shion-koi?" asked Chikaru.

Shion closed her eyes. "I don't know. I just don't know. For once, I didn't think that far ahead yet. At least we'll have some time to think about what'll happen next, no?"

"True," Chikaru smiled. "Did your grandmother mail back?"

"I've been too scared to switch on my phone and check," Shion chuckled softly. "What about your mom?" she asked, knowing that Chikaru had sent an email to her mother after waking up in the car.

"She said she understands our reasons and promised she'd try to talk some sense into my dad and your grandmother," Chikaru said. "She also told us to have fun."

"Heh, I like your mother," Shion replied.

Chikaru suddenly stopped her massage and slipped in front of Shion. With a sultry smile, Chikaru pressed her body against Shion's and wrapped her arms around her lover's waist, pushing her against the side of the tub.

"Chikaru?" Shion asked before Chikaru leant in for a deep soul-searching kiss. Chikaru's soft body pressing against hers made Shion swoon with delight.

"You're being a rebel," said Chikaru after breaking the kiss. "I happen to find that very sexy."

"Good god," Shion shivered as Chikaru's hands roamed over her body. "When did you become such a predator?"

Chikaru offered one of those mysterious smiles of hers while straddling Shion in the table, gently taking her chin and guiding her lips to her own.

Shion held Chikaru close, treating her to kisses and caresses. "I love you, Chikaru."

"I love you too, Shion-koi," Chikaru whispered before gently nibbling on Shion's earlobe.

And soon enough, Shion would find out just exactly why Kaname and Momomi were such proponents of bathtub lovemaking.

**

* * *

**

Nagisa had been excited ever since Shizuma had called her to say she was only an hour away from the estate. She had been sitting in front of the window overlooking the long driveway for almost all that time until she finally saw Shizuma's corvette approaching the estate.

"Shizuma!" Nagisa shouted as she ran down the stairs to meet her wife, who tossed off her raincoat and dabbed her wet hair after coming into the front door. Apparently coming out of nowhere, Victor emerged from the ether and caught the red raincoat before it even touched the floor.

"Nagisa," Shizuma smiled broadly. "Careful, I'm wet!"

"Don't care," Nagisa flew in her arms and kissed her gently. "I missed you."

"Oh, sweetie," Shizuma sighed heavily and ran a hand through her wife's hair. "I'm sorry for running off like that. It's just that..."

Nagisa nodded briefly. "Did you have time to do some thinking?"

"Yes," she replied. "I've done a lot of thinking."

"I shall part your car in the garage, ma'am," Victor said, accepting Shizuma's car keys.

A few moments later, her father appeared at the top of the stairs, followed by Midori. The young nurse, however, kept her distance a little.

"Zuma-chan," said Hito as he took walked down the stairs to embrace his daughter. Shizuma turned the hug and kissed his father on the cheek.

"Sorry for... getting upset with you, dad," she said softly.

"Understandable," Hito sighed heavily. "It wasn't your fault. I... I should have told you much earlier. Our meeting wouldn't have been confrontational if I had. But, no need to dwell on that. I know it's a little late, but I could have some dinner made and we could talk in the sitting room."

Shizuma smiled gently. "How about we talk tomorrow? I've just had a long drive, I'm a little tired and my hair's a mess. I bought some insta-noodles at a gas station so I'm not hungry either."

"Let me guess," Hito chuckled. "You want to spend some time with your wife, hm?"

"Wellll..." Shizuma smirked and cocked her head sideways, making Nagisa blush a little in the background.

"Say no more, I understand. We'll talk tomorrow, Zuma-chan," Hito smiled. In the meantime, Shizuma spotted Midori for the first time. She hugged her father a little tighter and narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. Suddenly, lightning stuck nearby, filling the room with the rumbling of electricity discharging violently into the earth while the electrics of the house momentarily failed, filling the room with darkness for half a second before coming online again.

Midori could swear that, when looking at Shizuma for that very brief moment, she could see red glowing eyes and a slasher grin.

**

* * *

**

"I figured you needed some time alone," Nagisa said after approaching the bed. Shizuma had just come out of the shower and wore only two towels, one wrapped around her body, the other around her hair. She yanked off the one from her head when she came to the mirror and started to meticulously brush her ocean of silver hair.

"Sorry I switched off my phone," Shizuma said while brushing. "I... there was just a lot of my mind, that's all."

"Your father feels awful about the whole thing," Nagisa said. A pang of guilt shot through Shizuma for a moment upon hearing this. "He blames himself for it. He really thinks he's been a bad father to you all his life."

"He thinks this?" Shizuma replied, a little alarmed. "I think I'll need to have a good heart-to-heart with him tomorrow about that."

"God knows, he can use it," Nagisa said and sat down by the bed to say her evening prayers. Shizuma watched Nagisa as she whispered the words. Her wife kept most of her prayers private by whispering, but she could guess.

"Amen," Nagisa concluded.

"Was that for my father?" Shizuma asked.

"For both of you," Nagisa smiled. "And for Shion-san and Chikaru-chan. Did they say when they would be arriving?"

"Probably tomorrow," Shizuma rubbed her chin. "The Toumori estate is practically on the other side of Japan. If I was Shion, I'd stop over at a hotel for the night."

"I hope they're alright," Nagisa said.

Shizuma picked up her cellphone and plugged it into the wall. This phone would be her most important instrument in the coming days as it would be the portal through which Kaname would provide her with advice and on the vital data on Midori's past as it would come available. She couldn't risk it running out of power. Behind her, she heard rustling as Nagisa climbed into bed.

"If you could just stop messing around with your phone..." Nagisa said with a sultry edge in her voice. Shizuma turned around and was pleased to see Nagisa having dropped her nightshift onto the floor while hugging the duvet around herself.

Shizuma grinned wickedly, ripped the remaining towel off her body and strode over to the bed. With both hands, she grabbed the duvet and tossed it into the air, making Nagisa squirm and giggle. Shizuma rushed into bed, grabbed Nagisa, waited for the duvet to land on top of them and then rolled around with Nagisa in her arms. They ended up in firm embrace with the duvet wrapped all around them and with Shizuma firmly on top of Nagisa, pinning her down.

"Oh," Shizuma husked slightly. "The things I shall do to you tonight..."

"The things I shall let you do to me tonight," Nagisa said and leaned in for a kiss. A hungry, passionate kiss filled with raw sexual energy. Shizuma could feel one hand cupping her breast and another rubbing across her back. Bliss...

Suddenly, Shizuma froze.

"Shizuma?" Nagisa asked her wife. "What's wrong?"

Shizuma closed her eyes, the words Kaname had told her earlier flowing back into her mind. _Don't breathe a word of this to Nagisa-san_, she had said. _No doubt she means well, but she is one of those caring persons. She will run to your father and spill the beans, and ruin your chances of covertly getting rid of the golddigger__**. **_Shizuma knew that Kaname would probably be correct - Nagisa tended to go to friends for advice, and probably would make sure Shizuma and her father would talk to each other if she knew that something was bothering her wife.

Lying to Nagisa.

It just wasn't right. She always told Nagisa everything which was on her mind and vice versa.

_It's not a lie, it's an omission,_ Kaname had smugly told her. _How can it be a lie if you simply don't tell her at all?_

Well, it sure felt like lying to her. And she didn't like it one bit.

But she had to be strong. She had to do this. As much as she needed to share her worried and doubts with her beloved Nagisa, she simply couldn't risk it. But Shizuma promised herself she would do everything to make it up to Nagisa later.

"Nothing's wrong," Shizuma lied. "Nothing at all."

Shizuma leaned in for another kiss, hoping that wild passionate lovemaking would drive the growing guilt away.

Although from her own personal history, Shizuma should have known that it really, really wouldn't.

**

* * *

**

Next time – the heat is on between Shizuma and Midori, Chikaru and Shion arrive at the estate and Yaya and Tsubomi venture into the weird and wonderful realm of Ikea.

In case you're wondering, yes, Hito's going through a mid-life crisis.


	3. Chapter 3: Doubtful Heart

Shizuma's Vette - 1989 one, updated to today's standards.

Hallo everyone,

Sorry for a bit of a delay, but Dragon Age 2 got in the way. I really love that game and, if I am perfectly honest, I'm getting rather sick of all the vitriol being spouted about it. Ah, well, haters gonna hate, right? Though, I feel I can blow any criticism of the game right out of the water with a single, one-word argument.

Varric.

That is all.

Right, now that I've gotten that off my chest, there's two anonymous comments I feel I should reply to-

**Green-eyes** – Ah, yes, Shizuma's Vette. That is an important question. Shizuma's Vette is a silver colored version of the '86 Corvette Indy Pace car, with a hard top. Of course, that's what it looks on the outside only, as Shizuma has had the insides modernized completely to fit her wishes (nice stuff like leather seats, GPS system, computerized dashboard, reffed up engine). Of course, she herself knows very little about cars. I think she mostly told the people at the garage 'Here's an endless supply of money. Put in the coolest stuff'. :D I picked that car design because back in the 80's, I thought it was the coolest car I'd ever seen.

**Kamakazi Anon –** Uh, wow. That's some seriously high praise. I just hope the rest of the story can live up to the expectations. Thank you.

Ah, enough talk. Time to start the story – Hope you like it. Btw, the Yaya and Tsubomi storyline might stick out like a sore thumb compared to the rest of the story, but it will intersect with the main story later on. Besides, it serves as a good humor injection.

* * *

**Strawberry Weddings**

Chapter 3 – Doubtful heart

Nagisa's eyes fluttered open and could immediately smell the lovely aroma of wet forest after a long rain wafting through the open window. Even in the mornings, the summer heat was pushing the borders of comfort, but the smell made up for a lot.

Nagisa stretched and found Shizuma still sleeping next to her. She giggled for a moment, as her beloved wife made a rather comical sight laying on her stomach with her face smushed into the pillow and her dishevelled silver hair spread all over her body.

A mischievous grin crossed Nagisa's features as she decided to tease Shizuma a bit. Being very careful not to wake her, Nagisa gently pushed the silver hair from Shizuma's face and leaned in close. Ever so gently, Nagisa blew some air across her wife's cheek.

Shizuma gave immediate response by scrunching up her nose and groaning a little.

Nagisa giggled some more before catching herself. She blew another load of air across her cheek. Shizuma responded by slapping herself in the face and rolling to her other side while muttering something about 'damn mosquitoes' in her sleep.

Nagisa pressed her assault and gently blew in Shizuma's ear. Shizuma groaned even louder and shifted away from Nagisa. Of course, Nagisa didn't stop there. However, she hadn't noticed that Shizuma had inched rather close to the edge of the bed. Nagisa giggled as she blew in her ear for a second time. Shizuma let out an annoyed croak and shifted again... right out of bed and onto the floor, dragging the duvet with her and knocking over the lamp on the night-stand.

Shizuma yelped as she landed on the ground with a thud, suddenly wide awake.

"Shizuma!" Nagisa panted as she looked over the side of the bed at the downed Shizuma, with hair dishevelled and limbs sprawled all over the duvet. "Shizuma, I'm so sorry!"

The groggily Shizuma blinked as she tried to figure out what the hell had happened to her. But from her own position next to the bed and Nagisa's concern in her eyes, it was quite easy for her to put two and two together.

A playful grin crossed Shizuma's features. "Why you saucy little minx..." she whispered and, quick as lightning, made a grab for her wife. The smaller girl yelped as she was yanked off the bed and landed on top of Shizuma. The elder girl quickly flipped her over and pinned her down.

"My, my, my," Shizuma shook her head. "My Nagisa has been a very naughty girl. She's going to have to be punished."

"Shizuma!" Nagisa giggled and squirmed as Shizuma started to mercilessly tickle her sides. "S-stop it!" she yelped between giggles. "Please stop it!"

"Never!" Shizuma proclaimed. "Suffer, my dear Nagisa! Suffer!"

"Noooooo!" Nagisa giggled merrily, just before Shizuma moved in to kiss her on the lips.

A sharp, faked cough sounded from the doorway. There, in full maid uniform, stood Sharon, looking upon the spectacle as if she were a scientist taking note of the behaviour of her lab rats. "If I might interrupt your mutual pawings..."

Nagisa realized she was, in fact, quite naked and this strange maid was looking at her as if she was being appraised. She quickly pulled the duvet around her body in response.

"My, my, Shizuma-sama is naked and frolicking around with another naked girl. Such a surprise," Sharon spoke softly.

"Good morning, Sharon," grinned Shizuma.

"Not to worry, Aoi-san," spoke Sharon. "I have seen it all before and more."

"You don't usually barge into my bedroom," said Shizuma as she rose from her floor and walked across the room to fetch some clean underwear from her toiletry dresser. "Is there a specific reason why you do so now?"

After Shizuma had clipped on a bra and slipped into a pair of panties, she brought a bathrobe to Nagisa so that her wife could cover up her embarrassment. Nagisa gladly took it and quickly wrapped it around her body.

"Your father requests the presence of both you and Aoi-san at the breakfast table in about half an hour," said Sharon. "I have taken the liberty to preparing a bath for the both of you. Members of the maid team are standing by to wash your hair and give you additional manicures. The both of your should make it in time, provided you do not continue your... frolicking in the bathtub."

"Awww, you're no fun," Shizuma mock-pouted.

"Half an hour," Sharon bowed and left the room.

"I swear," Shizuma said while Nagisa went to look for her clothes. "That woman is a bigger buzzkill than Buzz Killington."

"Where have I heard that name before?" Nagisa bit her finger as she tried to recall.

* * *

Nagisa had recovered from the tickle attack and had happily joined the rest of the family at the breakfast table. Compared to the rest of the estate, the family dining room was rather cosy. She had figured it was chosen this way to give the few family gatherings an air of closeness.

Nagisa was sitting next to Shizuma, while her father, Midori and Maaya were sitting opposite to them. She was happy to notice that, other than the occasional glare in Midori's direction, Shizuma was calm and well-behaved. The food itself was quite nice.

"Ah, Nagisa-chan," said Hito. "Before I forget. Victor, would you please?"

Nagisa was startled to suddenly find Victor standing next to her. "Eeeeeh?" she called out. "Where did you come from, Victor-san?"

"Apologies, ma'am," said Victor. "But I move very fast."

Nagisa gasped when she saw the contents of the plate with which Victor presented her. On it was a delicious looking slice of pie. "Ma'am," Victor said. "This cake contains 30 kinds of chocolate, truffle toppings, marzipan finish and strawberry filling."

Nagisa blinked. "I have seen the face of God... right in this piece of cake."

Shizuma frowned. "Dad? Any particular reason why you're fattening up my wife?"

"Hey!" Nagisa narrowed her eyes and playfully jabbed an elbow in her wife's side.

"Ow!" Shizuma hissed in a horribly fake way. "Kidney shot!"

"Just a small token of my appreciation for her kind words to me yesterday when I needed it," Hito nodded. "I hope you like it, Nagisa-chan."

"Hmmm," Nagisa said, with her mouth full. "Remind me say nice things to you more often."

"Meh," Shizuma said while adjusting her pinned up hair. "Excuse me for a moment."

"Problem?" asked Hito.

"No," Shizuma replied. "It's just that haven't had much time to go to the salon lately and my hair has been growing out of control somewhat. I need to have it trimmed a little."

"Oh," Hito grinned. "Remember that time at LAX airport?"

Shizuma blinked, then giggled slightly. "Oh, dear, oh dear..."

"What?" Nagisa asked with curiosity before taking another bite from her cake.

"Shall I tell it, or will you?" Hito asked.

"Please," Shizuma smiled and turned to Nagisa. "Okay, this happened... some 7 years ago, before I met Kaori. I must have been fifteen at the time. I was on leave from Astraea to accompany dad on one of his business trips to America."

"And spent liberal amount of time in the arms of local girls, I shouldn't wonder," Hito winked.

"Well, that goes without saying," Shizuma shrugged. "In any case, we were about to return home and were waiting for the private jet to arrive when I decided for a quick visit to the airport salon. And the salon was run by the gayest man I have ever see. He was nice enough, sure, but to give you a clue as to how gay this guy was - if you took the village people and rolled them into one person, that one person still wouldn't be half as gay as that hairdresser."

"Wow, that's pretty gay," Nagisa blinked.

"The guy almost had an orgasm on the spot when he saw my hair," Shizuma said.

Maaya, who had been quietly eating her breakfast, suddenly looked up. "What's an orgasm?"

"Uhm," Hito thought quickly. "It's those cranes you fold, Maaya-chan," he said before biting his lip and whispering to Shizuma. "Zuma-chan... Watch it."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Shizuma held up her hands. "Anyway, he yanks the guy already having his hair cut from the barber chair, throws me in it and starts working like a mad hamster on coffee. He didn't even ask me how I wanted my hair done, he just let his hands do the work. He styled, cut and washed my hair for hours, all the time saying how FABULOUS my mane is and how blessed I am."

"We had to wait until the guy was done," Hito chuckled. "His hands moved so fast, I was afraid to approach him. Our plane left 3 hours late. And Zuma-chan was sitting on cloud 9 all the way back to Japan."

"I'd never felt so warm and fuzzy before," said Shizuma. "I never had my hair done better than that day. He claimed my hairdo was his masterpiece. I can't disagree with that."

"My daughter is such a vain creature," Hito laughed, and Nagisa soon fell in with it. It was going well compared with the day before yesterday, though Midori had been very quiet.

As if on cue, Hito turned to her. "Midori-chan?" she said. "You've been awfully quiet all morning. Are you feeling alright?"

Midori smiled at him. "Oh, thank you for worrying about me. I am fine. It's just that this is a family gathering and I feel like I'm intruding."

"You're right about that," Shizuma muttered under her breath, just so Midori wouldn't hear. Nagisa shot her an admonishing look, but thankfully Midori had not noticed. Acting quick to change the subject, Nagisa piped up. "Well," said Nagisa, "you're going to be part of the family soon enough. And don't worry about it. I felt like an intruder too when Shizuma first introduced me to her family."

Midori smiled gently. "Would you indulge me? Hito tells me the circumstances of how you and Shizuma-san met and became involved is quite the tale. I would love to hear it."

"May I?" Nagisa asked Shizuma, who nodded gently. This was a tale which Nagisa gladly told to whomever asked her. While her family ate their breakfast and drank their tea, Nagisa regaled then - how she and Shizuma first met at the tree, about settling in at Astraea Hill, about growing closer to Shizuma, their time studying French, their kiss in the pool, their sad parting, the Etoile election, Shizuma snatching her away from the Cathedral, falling in love, dealing with still being at Astraea while Shizuma was off to college, living together at the summer house in the weekends until Nagisa's graduation. Going to college, living together in their apartment and finally their wedding.

Midori hung at every word, often sighing wistfully when Nagisa regaled her with one or other romantic event happening to them.

"I hope you don't have a problem with us... being two girls in love," Shizuma suddenly piped up, the first words coming out of her mouth since the beginning of the tale. Nagisa found the remark rather strange as Midori had never shown any hostility towards their sexual preference. If anything, it sounded as if Shizuma was challenging Midori to disagree with her.

"Oh, no, no, not at all," Midori smiled gently. "I just think... you both have fought for love and triumphed, even though a lot of people out there won't accept two women together. And now you two are in love, married and happy. I think it's inspiring."

Nagisa looked at Shizuma and saw from her wife's expression that she didn't quite know what to make of this sincerely meant compliment. But it didn't surprise Nagisa - though Shizuma was an extremely open and easy-going person, when it came to friends and loved ones, there was no room for shades of grey in Shizuma's world. Then there was only black and white.

The fact that Shizuma was now confused meant she was coming around. Though it might still take some time for her to actually like Midori, Nagisa was certain she might come to at least accept her soonish. This irrational dislike for Midori was something Nagisa hoped her beloved wife would let go off.

"Well," Nagisa said, hoping to lighten the mood. "I've told you our story. Why don't you tell us yours? How did you and Hito-san meet?"

Just as Midori was to open her mouth, Maaya slipped out of her seat, strolled over Shizuma and tugged on her sleeve. "Shizuma nee-san?" Maaya asked. "Can I sit in your lap?"

"Uh?" Shizuma blinked.

"Oh, come on," Nagisa giggled. "This can't be the first time a girl asked if she could sit in your lap."

"I know that," Shizuma smirked. "But usually those girls were a lot older than Maaya."

"Oonnnnneeeeegaaaaaiiiiii," Maaya said with eyes as bit as pleading watery saucers.

"Oh, alright," Shizuma sighed and picked up the happy girl. Once Maaya had settled in and leaned back against Shizuma, the silver-haired girl wrapped her arms around Maaya's waist.

Nagisa smiled warmly when she saw Shizuma snuggle against the giggling Maaya. Oh, yes, Shizuma was definitely coming around. And Nagisa could tell from the happy expression on Hito's face that he was seeing the same thing.

"It started when I landed my first job as a company nurse," Midori started telling. "I was grateful for it, because at the time me and my little sister were struggling. The company I was hired by was the Hanazono Industry group and I was assigned to the Head Office. I was expecting to work in a team, but instead I was given my own office."

"We have a couple of nurses who cover several floors of the office each," Hito clarified. "Usually they work alone."

"It was a bit lonely, but I wasn't complaining," Midori said. "I had a good job and it put food on the table for me and Maaya. I didn't meet Hito until I had worked there for about two months."

"Well, one day," Hito said as he wiped his mouth and sat back a little to tell the tale. "I was chewing out the upper management."

"Business as usual, then," Shizuma winked. "What was the decibel level?"

"Higher than usual," Hito laughed. "But the manager in question had been especially incompetent. In any case, I slammed my fist down on the board table and hit a letter opener. Sliced my palm open quite badly."

"Ouch," Nagisa hissed.

"It hurt, it bled, but I had a busy schedule, so I just wrapped a cloth around my hand and kept going with the meeting," Hito shrugged. "In retrospect, not the smartest thing I have ever done, but there you go. When the meeting ended however, and my hand was still hurting and bleeding, I decided visiting the nurse was probably a good idea."

"So, I first met nurse Midori," Hito smiled. "I told her what happened and then... she gave me biggest chewing out I've ever receiving in my life while treating my hand."

"I take patient care quite seriously," Midori said, slightly embarrassed. "I mean, a wound like that could get horribly infected if not treated immediately. Did you know your father tried to refuse a tetanus shot?" she directed at Shizuma.

"You always were afraid of needles," said Shizuma.

"I was blown away," Hito laughed. "I'm used to getting it from Zuma-chan, but I never had anyone on my staff stand up like that to me before. And so fierce. I think I left her office quite stunned. But I was intrigued. I kept making excuses to go visit her from time to time. Arranged quite a bit of little accidents."

"Mostly stapler accidents," Midori frowned. "The number of times I had to pull staples from your hand..."

Nagisa blinked. "You... stapled your own hand?"

"Oh, dear lord," Shizuma double-facepalmed.

"Again. Not the smartest thing I've ever done," Hito shrugged.

"Ugh, men," Shizuma chuckled.

"By then, I still had no idea who Hito was," Midori said. "I didn't find out he owned the company until much, much later."

"Whenever I visited her, we talked," Hito said. "About deep things, about not so deep things. I finally asked her out to lunch."

"One thing let to another," Midori said. "And now we're here. It's not exactly as exciting as your story, Nagisa-chan, but there it is."

In the meantime, Maaya had fallen asleep in Shizuma's lap. Nagisa watched the spectacle and saw Shizuma smiling at the tiny girl in her arms.

"What do your parents think of all this?" Nagisa asked.

Midori sighed briefly. "Our parents are dead. No other family. My sister and I are all alone."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Nagisa gasped.

Oddly enough, Nagisa didn't see Shizuma react to this dire news at all. There was neither shock nor surprise in her expression.

"Life hasn't been kind to us," Midori said. "I hope that will now change."

* * *

After the breakfast table, the family had dispersed. Midori had taken the sleeping Maaya from Shizuma to bring the tiny girl back to her room. Shizuma excused herself from the table and Nagisa had lost track of her in this massive mansion, while Hanazono Hito had left for one of the sitting rooms.

It would still be a couple of hours until Shion and Chikaru would arrive, so Nagisa had a little time to kill. She decided that, since she had had little chance to explore, she would do so now. She trekked through the halls, stopping at some interesting artwork or another or to chat with one of the servants. Eventually, she passed though a corridor near the kitchen and, after stopping for a moment to enjoy the smell of a freshly baked pie meant for tea-hour later on after Chikaru and Shion would arrive and stepped through another corridor.

What she saw when she exited the double doors took her breath away. Attached to the house, next to an equally massive outdoor garden, was a gigantic greenhouse. It was even bigger than the one at Astraea Hill and filled to the brim with colourful flowers and even trees. Several ponds containing koi carps were spread liberally among the soil, and a series of stone paths led to a gazebo in the center.

Sitting on a chair in the gazebo was Midori, looking upon it all in awe.

"Hello, Midori-san," Nagisa greeted.

"Ah, Nagisa-san," Midori smiled. "Please, will you join me?"

"Certainly," Nagisa said as she did so. "Amazing isn't it?"

"Hito told me he had it built for his wife Hoshi-sama," Midori said. "And that Shizuma-san tended it until she left the mansion for school."

"Shizuma never told me that," Nagisa rubbed her chin. "There's so much about Shizuma I still don't know, even after almost fours years."

Nagisa could see Midori was still trying to take everything in and make sense of it. "It's all a bit overwhelming isn't it?" Nagisa smiled.

Midori nodded. "You can say that again. One moment I'm scraping every yen together so that Maaya-chan and I can eat. The next, I'm engaged to one of the richest men in Japan."

"I never really fully understood what kind of life Shizuma lead until I first saw it with my own eyes," Nagisa said. "I'm just a normal run-of-the-mill middle-class girl, after all. Then suddenly I'm part of Shizuma's extravagant lifestyle. I felt like a leech with all the money Shizuma was spending on me. It took me a long time to get to terms with that. Fairly recent, in fact."

"And then there's the, you know, two girls thing," Midori said. "That's not something everybody will accept."

Nagisa said. "It's funny really. I had a lot of things to deal with. A lot of things to think about at the time. I didn't really think about it all that much before Shizuma and I became a couple. Then suddenly - boom, it hits you. Almost like an afterthought. 'Well, Nagisa. You've been snatched away from the cathedral, you have to explain what has happened to the Sister, to Rokujou-sama, to the entire school, you have to tell your parents you're in love, you have to meet Shizuma's family, you have to explain to your friends that you're in love. And, oh yeah, you're also a lesbian. Good luck with that'."

Nagisa and Midori both giggled for a moment. "With all the other things that were happening, it sorta got snowed under. I just didn't have time to think about it," Nagisa said.

"But it was worth it all, wasn't it?" Midori asked.

Nagisa nodded vigorously. "Definitely," she said. Then she held her chin slightly higher. "I am proud to be a lesbian. And I'm proud to be Shizuma's wife."

Midori looked away and sighed. "I don't think Shizuma-san likes me very much."

"Oh, don't think that," Nagisa smiled. "She... well, let's just say that Shizuma doesn't adjust to changes very well. But trust me, Shizuma is fiercely protective of her friends and family. And once she comes around, she'll be fiercely protective of you and Maaya-chan as well."

"Hito-san told me Shizuma might have difficulties... adjusting," Midori sighed. "He wasn't exaggerating."

"If you want, I'll talk to her. But if you really want to win her over, you should go talk to her yourself," Nagisa said. "Seeing how she and Maaya-chan were at breakfast, I think there's very little to worry about, though."

"Maaya-chan is usually a good judge of character," Midori smiled. "And she can win someone over with her innate cuteness. Yeah, you're right, I should think positive."

"Yep," Nagisa smiled. "Hanazono Midori. Has a nice ring to it."

"It'll be strange to be a member of such a prestigious family," Midori said. "Hito let me read some of his father's research. He was a hobbyist genealogy student and found out quite a lot of the Hanazono history. The earliest Hanazono was a woman named Hanazono Aiko. She was the favoured concubine of emperor in the later Kamakura period over seven hundred years ago. She became the power behind the throne and basically ran the entire empire from the shadows. The Emperor never took any action without her consent. And even though her children were born out of wedlock, it still means the Hanazono family has Imperial blood."

Nagisa gasped. "I never knew that!"

"Hito doesn't mind it much, but I think it's amazing," Midori said.

"I should ask Shizuma about it," Nagisa rubbed her chin.

"Not only that, but... there's a great deal of documentation about Hanazono Aiko's sexual prowess, with both men and women," Midori bit her lip. "Kind of documentation that would put a blush on the face of even the most open-minded person."

"Hah," Nagisa giggled. "It figures that the first Hanazono would be a sort of proto-Shizuma."

"The Hanazono family has a history of being incredible lovers," said Midori. Through subsequent deep blushes on both their faces following that statement, they let each other know that both of them had absolutely no complaints in that department.

A slightly awkward silence followed.

"He talks about you a lot, you know?" Midori said.

"Does he?" Nagisa frowned.

"Yes, he thinks the world of you," Midori said. "He's the nicest man I have ever met, and very attractive."

"I always thought he was a bit goofy, especially when he's around Shizuma," Nagisa said.

"There is definitely that side of him, yes. His workers call him a merciless tyrant. There's that side of him too. It's just… he carries a lot of guilt with him. And he needs to let go of that if he ever wants to be happy."

"Well," Nagisa said. "Our friends should be arriving soon. It's been nice talking to you, Midori-san."

"And to you, Nagisa-san," said Midori. "I hope I'll be having these kinds of pleasant conversations with Shizuma too."

"I'm sure you will," Nagisa smiled. "Just give it some time. And give me and our friend Chikaru some time to convince Shizuma. Chikaru-chan is the wisest person I know. She'll help."

* * *

A thousand and one thoughts shot through Shizuma's mind. The breakfast this morning was still fresh on her mind. Midori seemed... nice.

Funny. It would have been easier for her if Midori had been a spiteful homophobic bitch. But so far, she seemed genuine. And Maaya was one of the cutest and nicest little girls she had ever met.

Maybe she was wrong about her all along. Maybe Midori wasn't necessarily as bad as she had led herself to believe. Still, there was another matter to contend to.

"Dad," Shizuma said as she found her father in the main sitting room, ironically the same room from which had ran out a few days ago after first finding out about Midori.

"Hm?" her father smiled when looking up from his book. "What is it, honey?"

For Shizuma, this was a strange spectacle indeed. Normally, she'd find her father either on the phone, piddling on his laptop or reading some sort of financial magazine. But today, she found her father wearing a casual outfit and sitting on the couch reading a novel of all things.

"Do you have a moment?" she asked.

"Certainly," Hito smiled. "Is this about your friends? Will they be arriving later than expected?"

"Oh, no," Shizuma said. "I expect them to be here in about an hour or so. Which gives us some time to talk."

"Oh?"

Shizuma sat down on the couch opposite to him after closing the door. "Dad, I had a talk with Nagisa yesterday and... she mentioned that..."

"Ah," Hito broke in with a half-smile. "I think I know what that's about. I... I've been meaning to talk to you about this for some time now and I guess I've just been afraid to. It'd good of you to force the issue."

Shizuma cocked her head sideways. The tone of voice, the choice of words... it felt so strange to her, as if her father had been replaced by one of those pod persons from Invasion of the Body Snatchers.

"Dad," Shizuma started slowly. "What's this nonsense about you thinking you've been a bad father to me? That's just not true."

Hito closed his eyes. "It's something I've been struggling with a long time now, Zuma-chan. But I didn't realize it fully until recently."

"Don't be silly, dad," Shizuma scoffed. "I know you love me. You've always given me everything. I've been luckier than most girls my age."

Hito shook his head. "No, Zuma-chan," he said calmly, but with a clear sense of remorse in his voice. "You haven't."

"I never had want for anything. You gave me presents, treated me to trips, I saw the entire world! When I was a child, I was always there with you! You gave me everything! How can you say…"

"Time," said Hito. A simple word, but with the tone of his voice he gave that simple word such an emotional load it silenced Shizuma immediately.

"I beg your pardon?" Shizuma blinked.

"I never gave you my time," Hito repeated.

Shizuma was stunned. She had no answer to give.

"Don't you see?" Hito said. "We were together, but yet we never were… I ran off to some meeting or whatever I needed to do and left you with Victor or nannies. Even with those fabulous trips abroad, I never really saw you or spent time with you unless I specifically made plans to do so. And be honest... how many times did I make plans for us to spend time together?"

"D-dad," Shizuma whispered.

"Zuma-chan," Hito said, but Shizuma could tell from his eyes that what he was going to say weighed heavily on him. "Look me in the eye. Really, look me in the eye, and tell me you wouldn't rather have had me simply spending time with you."

Shizuma fell silent for a moment, an agonizingly long moment, but then looked away. "Look, we can't change the past! It's irrelevant!"

"Zuma-chan," her father said softly. "That wasn't an answer to my question. Look me in the eye, darling."

He knew her well enough that she could not lie while looking her father in the eye. Her amber eyes met her father's. Again silence and looking away. Shizuma was feeling more uncomfortable by the second.

"You're trying to spare my feelings, but your silence just now was telling enough," Hito said sadly. "Please, I need to hear it, Shizuma."

"Would I rather have had you spend time with me than expensive gifts, fancy trips and seeing the world?" Shizuma repeated.

She tried to lie. She really did because she really wanted to. But in the end, she simply couldn't.

"I… I can't deny that," she said as diplomatically as possible, yet feeling her heart rip in two.

Hito sank back on the couch and closed his eyes. Shizuma was shocked to see tears running over his cheeks and immediately rushed up to him.

"Stop this!" she stressed. "You're not a bad father! That's not true! You always accepted me for who I am. I am a lesbian to the bone, dad. You could have made my life very difficult for me if you hadn't accepted that."

Hito nodded briefly. "I didn't at first. I arranged a marriage for you, you know?"

"You wised up and got better," Shizuma smiled and laid a hand on Hito's shoulder, hoping to cheer up her father. "Don't think I'm not grateful for that. It might sound like a simple thing, but that acceptance alone has done so much for me."

"I'm glad I did something right then at least," he smiled genuinely. "But there are still so many other things I..."

"Dad," she hissed. "*She* did this to you, didn't she? She filled your head with all this nonsense!"

"No, Zuma-chan," he smiled despite his tears. "My eyes are finally open. I'm a rich man made poor for having ignored so much of his greatest treasure."

Shizuma gritted her teeth and shook her head. "Go back to being the way you were, dad! I… I don't know how to deal with you when you're this way!"

"Maybe I'd rather not go back to the way I was…"

Shizuma's mind was reeling - all she had ever known in her life was fast being deconstructed in front of her eyes. She knew her father as a kind but stern man focused completely on his work and having no time for regrets or other nonsense of that kind. And that was fine. Because she was Shizuma and he was her father. And she had always had peace with how things were.

Her father's regrets, now out in the open, brought back to the surface old wounds which Shizuma had left behind her long ago because there had never had any been any reason to dwell upon them. She had known he was not perfect, but neither was she. She had her life and freedoms, he had his.

It was all fine how it was! Why suddenly these concerns? This melancholy?

"I never told you this," Hito said. "Zuma-chan, you have become a strong, smart, capable and beautiful young woman, if not a little headstrong and fierce."

"Dad," Shizuma shook her head, not wanting to hear anything else.

"Let me finish, sweetheart," Hito smiled softly. "What I mean to say is this - Hoshi... she would have been so proud of you. And so am I."

And with this, Shizuma had reached her breaking point. Invoking her mother's name was just too much for her. Currently, her dad was killing her with kindness. Her emotions were overflowing, she had no idea how to deal with it and she just had to get out of there right now.

As she rushed to the door, she almost knocked over Midori. "What's happening?" asked Midori with concern in her eyes. "I heard crying and..."

"Out of my way!" Shizuma hissed and shot a glare in Midori's direction which was so intense that if looks could kill, Midori's head would have exploded from the force of sheer directed hatred.

* * *

Yaya and Tsubomi were standing in the bathroom next to their bedroom, observing the faucet hanging over the sink. The bathroom itself was spacious, like the rest of the apartment. It had a shower and rather than the regular bathtub, Yaya had ordered to have a jacuzzi put in when she had bought it.

Yaya was wearing a toolbelt and put her hands on her sides. "Well, there's your problem," she pointed at the leaky faucet. Every 10 seconds or so, a drop fell down and plopped into the sink. "There's the little bastard that's been keeping me up all night. That is, when the moans and gasps of stupendously awesome sex in our new bed didn't drown it out."

Tsubomi blushed and scowled at the same time and looked away. "Ecchi."

"A girl who can use her tongue like she did last night does not have the right to use that word," Yaya smirked. "I mean, wow, talk about a tongue-twister."

"Yaya-chan!" Tsubomi slugged Yaya in the arm.

"Ow, oww, owwww!" Yaya giggled. "Okay, okay, okay, I surrender!"

Tsubomi left the sexual innuendo for what it was and turned to the faucet. "Are you sure this is wise, Yaya-chan?"

"Oh, it's just a little twist of a bolt. What can go wrong?" Yaya shrugged.

"I'll make you a list," Tsubomi crossed her arms. "Why don't we just call in a professional?"

"Because we only have a bed and we need to get more furniture! And we need to decide how we're going to paint the living room!" Yaya replied with a wink.

"I don't see how the two are related," said Tsubomi.

"It's really quite simple," Yaya said. "If we call a plumber, they'll arrive between 12.00 and 18.00. And knowing our luck, he'll arrive in 17.59, give it a good twist and leave at 18.00. Which meant we stayed her all day waiting for something which could be done in a minute. That's six hours we could spend on buying more furniture."

"There is one flaw in your master plan, Yaya-chan."

"And what would that be."

"You are not a plumber and you are going to destroy our faucet," Tsubomi said resolutely.

"Oh ye of little faith," Yaya said. "I'll have you know I attended many of Lulim's DIY clubs when I was still at Astraea Hill."

"Was this before or after you hit yourself in the head with a hammer?"

"Hey, that only happened once!" Yaya scowled. "And, to be honest, my memory about that incident is more than a little fuzzy."

"I don't think Yaya-chan should mess with it," Tsubomi said.

"I don't think Tsubomi-chan has any choice," Yaya said and put the pliers around the bolt keeping the faucet in place. "Just... a... tiny... twist."

"I don't think it moved, Yaya-chan."

"No shit," Yaya groaned as she put her weight into it. "Come on... come on... you know you want to... come on... MOVE!"

A harsh clank followed. Yaya yelped as she shot down and hit her chin on the porcelain sink. Her head reeling from the impact, it took a while for Yaya's vision to return. The first thing she saw was the faucet... now loosened and snugly fitting in her pair of pliers. The sound of rushing water mixed with Tsubomi's yelps.

The force of the water now spewing out of the wall had forced Tsubomi backwards into the jacuzzi, where she now lay drenched.

"Oh, crap!" Yaya said as she futilely tried to close the waterspout by pressing the faucet against it. "Oh, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!"

"YAYA-CHAN, YOU IDIOT!"

"Call a plumber! Call the fire department! Call the police! Call the JSDF! Call Chikaru! She knows how to do everything!"

"The mains! Shut down the mains!"

"Where are the mains? I don't know that!"

"Check the apartment blueprints!"

"Oh, hell, there's water everywhere!"

And so, after some searching, they found and shut down the mains. A plumber was called and would arrive between 12.00 and 18.00. Both girls stood drenched as they were mopping up the excess water. And because they had not moved in officially yet, none of their spare clothes were actually in the apartment yet.

"This is all your fault, you know?" Yaya said.

"My fault! How is any of this *my* fault?" Tsubomi protested.

"You're supposed to stop me when I'm about to do something stupid! Seriously, how long have you known me?"

* * *

"BITCH!" Shizuma shouted out as she picked up a vase from a nearby pedestal. A shrill yell sounded from the depths of her lungs as she shattered it on the floor.

Shizuma couldn't believe herself. Midori almost had her fooled. Almost... But after seeing how she had brain-washed her father, her intent was clear.

She had... changed him somehow.

Made him weak.

Susceptible.

Oh, she was good. She was so good. Midori was a predator of the highest order. Her father was in danger. Her family was in danger.

Breathe.

Breathe.

Shizuma did her best to calm the torrent of emotions raging through her mind as she stomped through the house.

She couldn't think clearly, she felt like crying, she was angry at Midori, she was sad for her father, she was happy that she had been vindicated... all at the same time. In an attempt to discharge, she stopped next to a room, let out a shrill cry and kicked the wall several times with all her might.

Shizuma panted as she leaned against the wall, trying to make sense of the whole situation. Kicking the wall had helped somewhat at least, though she had to make sure she hadn't, in fact, broken her big toe. Thankfully she had only hurt it a bit.

She tried to think back, dig in her memories to earlier conversations with her father. Oh, there were times when she and her father had had violent shouting matches... especially that time when her father revealed that she would be sent away to Miator so long ago now.

But try as she might, she could not recall any memories of having a heart-to-heart with her father like she had had just now.

Then, it hit her.

They, in fact, *never* had that kind of conversation before.

Oh, they talked, certainly. About the world, about life, about love, about writers and movies and all manner of things. But to talk about feelings? Regrets? Wishes? Hopes?

Never.

It was a funny thing. Shizuma wondered for a moment if those were the kind of conversations usually took place between a father and a child, but she had no frame of reference. She resolved to ask this question to Nagisa and her friends at a later time. Now, she had to make sense of what hat happened.

As soon as Shizuma was alone, she flipped open her phone and dialled Kaname. Forcing to calm herself, she told Kaname what had just happened.

"_Dammit, Shizuma-sama_," said Kaname. "_Didn't I tell you to always keep your cool? Snapping at your enemy like that is a show of weakness from which you'll have to recover_!"

"I know, I know I messed up," Shizuma was angry at herself. "It... you weren't in the room with him just now. It was like I was talking to a completely different person and yet not. It's like he wanted me to admit to him that I thought he could have been a better father to me. It was... so strange, so awkward, so... unlike him!"

"_Hhhhmmmmm_," mulled Kaname on the other end of the line. "_It sounds to me like she's manipulating his fears and regrets to her own end_."

"But why?" Shizuma asked.

"_Could be multiple reasons. She could simply be trying to drive you two apart so you can't form a united front against her. Or it could be the lightning rod_."

"Lightning rod?"

"_Simply playing you both so that your minds will be so occupied that her master plan goes unnoticed_," Kaname replied. "_Hm, she's a crafty one, alright. She has your father wrapped around her little finger but good. In either case, you have to make sure that she can't get to you as well. You'll have to keep a strong resolve and try to break your father out of her spell_."

"My god, you're right," Shizuma gasped. "I... all talk about respect and love during breakfast was..."

"_All part of an act_," Kaname replied. "_Quite elaborate too. I have respect for this one_."

"And to think I was actually starting to believe that I was wrong about her," Shizuma sighed, getting quite angry at herself.

"_Don't feel bad about that_," Kaname replied. "_It's how people like her operate. They hold out the lure, but the moment you bite down on that big juicy worm, BAM, you're got a hook through your lip and are on your way to the dinner table._"

"You're right, I need to break her hold over my father. Can you help me with that?"

"_Try to make your father snap out of i_t," Kaname replied. "_Keep pushing that you think these melancholic talks about regrets and the past are unnecessary and unwanted. You're going to have to be cruel here, Shizuma-sama. But don't hold back. Whenever your father starts a conversation of this kind, cut him off immediately_."

"This is my father we're talking about," Shizuma closed her eyes. "But... he can take it, I guess. And it's for a good cause."

"_Stay strong, Shizuma-sama_," Kaname replied. "_Fatboy Slim over here might have some interesting stuff on Midori later today. I'll keep in touch_."

"Thank you, Kaname."

Shizuma flipped her phone shut and found herself in the big entrance hall of the Hanazono estate. She hesitantly approached the big painting of her mother hanging in the center of the room. Almost against her will, she could hear her father's words in her mind. _Hoshi... she would have been so proud of you_. Tears sprang from her eyes as she looked upon the beautiful woman who was her mother.

"It's not fair," she whispered to the painting. "Why were you taken away from us?"

A flash went through her mind. A memory long past, so far away that it all appeared as a blur. All she could feel was falling.

"Shizuma?" she heard behind her. The voice of Nagisa with concern. Two arms embraced her waist. "Why are you crying? Are you alright? What happened?"

"Tell me," asked Shizuma softly. "Catholics believe in a divine plan, don't they?"

Shizuma saw Nagisa thinking about her questions. She knew Nagisa was devout, yet very liberal in her beliefs, but she still valued her wife's opinion more than any clergyman or monk in the world.

She saw Nagisa look at the painting, than at her again. There was understanding in her eyes. "Sometimes... bad things just happen, Shizuma," Nagisa said. "And they're out of our control, no matter how badly we want it to be different. It's nice to think there's a reason for everything, but... I'm not so sure there always is."

"We Shinto don't believe in a divine plan," Shizuma replied. "In fact, I'm not sure I'd want to believe in any God who'd take away both my Mother and Kaori."

"Shizuma..." Nagisa said. "I don't know if your mother is in heaven or has taken her place among the Kami, but her love for you will never die."

"Tomorrow morning or maybe this evening, I'd like to go to a shrine to say a prayer for my mother," Shizuma smiled softly. "Will you go with me?"

"Of course," Nagisa embraced her wife. "I will say a prayer for her as well."

"I am a lucky woman, Nagisa," said Shizuma softly. "I am never alone. I have you."

As Nagisa and Shizuma kissed, they were startled by a woman scraping her throat. Maid Sharon looked upon them with indifference. "Shizuma-sama," said Sharon. "If you are quite done breaking priceless artefacts and heirlooms during a childish tantrum, you can greet your friends at the door who have just arrived."

* * *

Shizuma just came running to the entry hall and Shion and Chikaru had come through the door. Nagisa was already there and embraced first Shion and then Chikaru.

Between the two of them, they had only a small suitcase with them. They did leave the Toumori estate in a hurry, it seemed. Thankfully, the Hanazono estate was well-stocked and would provide any of the needs her friends would have.

"Ah, there you are," Shizuma said as she embraced Shion and then moved on to Chikaru. When she did so, she was shocked to see how pale and tired Chikaru looked.

"I won't ask you how your trip was," Nagisa said. "I'm just glad you're here now."

While Nagisa and Shion chatted briefly, Shizuma took Chikaru aside a little. She was about to say something when Chikaru cocked her head slightly as she regarded Shizuma. "Shizuma-chan?" said Chikaru softly. "Something has greatly distressed you. Would you like to talk about it? "

Shizuma was slightly alarmed by the fact that her dear friend had picked up on her mood so quickly and easily. "I'll tell you later," she said. "I'm more worried about you, Chikaru. And you need rest."

"Everybody keeps saying that," the raven-haired girl half-smiled.

"It's true," Shizuma said. "Seriously, Chikaru? Meds? That's not like you."

Chikaru sighed. "You're probably right about that. I've been worried about a lot of things lately, and Shion is probably right when she says I need to... let go."

"You didn't used to be such a worry-wort," Shizuma chuckled.

Chikaru smirked. "I have *always* been a worry-wort. I just managed to hide it better in the past."

The raven-haired girl looked at Shion for a moment. "Shion disobeyed her grandmother, went against her wishes and, in her eyes, showed great disrespect... for my sake."

Though she expected it, Shizuma didn't see as much worry in Chikaru's eyes as she expected when she looked at Shion. Rather, she saw deep love.

"Chikaru?"

"Hm?"

"You're being worried again."

"Am I?" Chikaru frowned.

"Chikaru," Shizuma placed her hands on her friend's shoulders. "You've helped all of us so many times. Give us a chance to return the favour, even if it's just for one time."

A warm smiled crossed Chikaru's gentle features. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"We'll get you two down the aisle yet," Shizuma winked as she guided Chikaru back to Shion and Nagisa. In the meantime, Victor had came back from parking Shion's car into the garage and picked up their suitcase. "Come on, let's get you two settled in."

* * *

Next time – Even though Chikaru and Shion have arrived and will provide a distraction, it might not be enough to keep the situation from escalating. Meanwhile, Yaya and Tsubomi have adventures with IKEA furniture.


	4. Chapter 4: The Offensive

Hello Everyone,

It took me a bit, but the fourth chapter is finally ready for release. One certain part took copious amounts of rewriting to avoid making a certain character appear too sympathetic (you'll know him when you see him) or tipping the hat too early. Also, for your approval, a steamy scene.

* * *

**Strawberry Weddings**

Chapter 4 – The Offensive

_"Stop your crying already!" Hito shouted at the tiny silver-haired girl in front of him. He was absolutely furious. While he was working, the girl had snuck into his study and had made off with an important ledger. What followed was a merry chase through the entire mansion, with the girl laughing like a mad hamster. Finally, Hito had cornered her, ripped the ledger from her hands and slapped her in the face... hard._

_"How dare you?" he shouted. "How *dare* you?"_

_The girl looked back at him with sadness. "I..." she stammered. "I... I just wanted to play."_

_"I have a company to run!" Hito shouted back. "Don't you think I have better things to do than chase after a four-year old brat?"_

_"Six," whispered the girl._

_"What?" Hito cocked his head sideways._

_"I'm six years old. Not four."_

_Hito calmed down slightly and looked at the little girl closely. Yes. Yes, she did look older somewhat._

_The girl looked at him for a moment with questioning eyes. He sighed slightly._

_"Just what do you want from me?" he said, his anger mounting again. "I give you everything! Toys, trips, clothes... what more do you want?"_

_"A DAD!" the silver-haired girl shouted. The answer to his own question shocked Hito. In the girl's eyes, the answer was clearer than words still. The girl wanted a father. Someone who'd play with her, take her to the zoo or eat an ice cream cone with. Someone who'd read her a bedtime story. Someone who'd see her off to her first day of school. Someone who could take away the crushing loneliness in her heart._

_The reality of it all hit Hito like an axe to the face. She stole the ledger because she was desperate for attention. *His* attention. _

_He sank to one knee and reached over to touch the girl's face. The girl gasped and recoiled from his touch._

_Funny. Why did this make him feel as if his heart had been ripped from his chest? It never did before._

_"You miss her too, don't you?" Hito said, feeling tears sting in his eyes._

_The crying girl turned around and looked him in the eye. There was a brief moment of understanding between the two of them, before the girl jumped into his arms and started to sob._

_"Shizuma," Hito whispered as he clutched the tiny girl to his chest with all his might. "I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry." _

The memory had come flooding back as he was flipping through some photo albums in the sitting room. That was the day everything changed. The day he had started to regard his daughter as the treasure that she was. Though he felt he had gotten off to a good start, in the end his good intentions had petered out again. Still, he was glad to know that he had still done some things right. Particularly in cancelling Shizuma's arranged marriage.

He clearly remembered breaking the news to his biggest rival that same night. "_Yeah, your son and my daughter?"_, he had said after calling up Rokujou Tenou. "_Ain't gonna happen_."

He grinned to himself for a moment. The look on Rokujou's face must have been priceless after he had hung up the phone. It helped greatly to repel the self-loathing he felt, when realized he had condemned his precious Shizuma to a potential life of unhappiness because of an arranged marriage from birth. And all for the sake of easier business deals.

Things got better for them after that, however. Another memory came flowing back.

_"If we look at the sales figures alone, that speaks volumes of your incompetence!" shouted Hito at his board of directors. All twelve cowered in his presence, as he was the undisputed despot and dictator of the Hanazono Industry Group. His word was law and gospel._

_Next to the large oaken board table was a small yet cosy playcorner where a six year old girl with almost fluffy silvery hair was blissfully having a tea party with two of her stuffed animals._

_Hito turned to Shizuma and spoke with a kindly, and fatherly voice. A sharp contrast with his anger earlier. "Zuma-chan? Honey? Can you come to me for a moment?"_

_Little Shizuma was only happy to do so. She put down her cup, rushed over to her father and hopped on his lap. She lay her little hands on the table as she stared at the frightened men around it._

_"Shizuma, honey," said her father. "I have a very hard job for someone to do. You see, we have something we want to sell, but we don't know how we're going to convince customers to buy it. So, we need someone to come up with a way to make customers buy it. Do you understand, honey?"_

_Shizuma looked a little confused, but eventually nodded in understanding._

_"These people are all so equally stupid, so I simply can't decide whom to give it to. Can you pick someone for me, Zuma-chan?"_

_The tiny girl put a finger to her lip as she scanned the men. Some looked hopeful, some looked frightful, others tried to look away._

_Just then, an office lady with a tray of drinks to serve to the board stepped into the room. She was young, had long black flowing hair and was taking out the cups for the board members in silence._

_"Her!" said Shizuma and pointed at the young office lady with outstretched arm, in such a manner that she almost toppled off her father's lap._

_The office lady was startled enough to drop one of the cups. "Sumimasen," she bowed meekly._

_"Her?" Hito asked Shizuma. "Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah!" Shizuma raved as she hopped off her father's lap. "She's pretty!"_

_"Congratulations miss..."_

_"Hyato... Hyato Aya, sir," she bowed._

_"Hyato-san," said Hito. "My daughter has just chosen you to head a very important marketing campaign. I'm sure you will do your company proud. Report to our HRM managers after you've had a chance to recover. You'll be set up with an office and a staff."_

_Aya was stunned by all of this, but focused on the one thing she did know. The boss' precious little girl was looking at her while holding out her arms, signifying that she wanted to be picked up. Aya did so and pressed the little girl to her chest. In turn, little Shizuma's smile turned into a goofy grin while pressing her cheek against Aya's bosom._

_"T-thank you, sir,"_

_A disgruntled executive crossed his arms. "Is it just me or did the boss' girl just cop a feel?"_

_"Not fair," pouted another executive. "She always picks girls."_

_"DID I ASK YOU TO SPEAK?" Hito roared in reply while, in the background, little Shizuma was far too busy groping at Aya's chest to notice._

Hito grinned to himself at the memory. Werther it was to cop a feel or not, it was certain that Shizuma had an eye for talent. Hyato Aya had been his most successful marketing director for the past 15 years and a true asset to the company.

Though he did have a nagging suspicion that his daughter had actually slept with her on numerous occasions when her visits home from Astraea Hill happened to coincide with visits from Aya-san to the mansion to discuss marketing strategies.

Still, Hito and Shizuma had grown closer, definitely. But in the end he never did take her too the zoo, or bought her ice cream or even read her a bedtime story. And after Shizuma had left for Astraea Hill, they had started to grow apart again, except for the few weeks a year they saw each other.

Soon enough, it was time for reminiscing to end as four cheerful girls entered the sitting room for afternoon tea. He could only surmise that the girls had settled in at Shizuma's wing of the house.

The two girls, Chikaru and Shion, both bowed politely before sitting down on one of the couches, while Shizuma and Nagisa took the other couch. Rather than sitting next to each other, Shizuma pulled a giggling Nagisa onto her lap and treated her to a kiss on the lips. It was an endearingly cute sight to behold.

"I recognize you from a trip I took with Shizuma to Vienna so long ago," said Hito. "You were both a lot smaller then."

"Vienna was the place were we first confessed our feelings for each other," said Chikaru to a blushing Shion.

"And now we're getting married," Shion said as she laid a hand on Chikaru's shoulder. "Or, we're trying to, at least."

Hito smiled. "It's nice to know at least one of the matches made by my daughter has had any measure of success."

Upon hearing this, Shizuma narrowed her eyes slightly. "I resent that remark!"

"Oh?" Hito crossed his arms. "What about the time you tried to set up Sharon-san with that translator from Russia? I believe a shotgun was involved. Not exactly a romantic resolution."

Shizuma shrugged. "I can't help it if Sharon is hard to read. Seriously, she needs to get herself laid."

At that moment, Victor came in with the tea. He distributed the tea among the girls and left as quickly as he had arrived.

"I didn't even get a chance to thank him for the tea," Chikaru said softly. "I blinked once and he was gone."

"Victor is very efficient," Hito said. "But don't worry. He knows and your thanks are appreciated."

It was then that Nagisa first noticed the photo albums. "Oh, do those have baby photos of Shizuma?" she said after hopping off Shizuma's lap and making a grab for the albums. "Shizuma never wants me to see those."

"Seriously," Shizuma smirked. "Why do you want to see a picture of a 1-year old me lying naked on a rug, when you could have the 22-year old me lying naked on a rug right in front of you in my room?"

Shion blinked. "Right, we've entered Too-much-information territory," she said while rubbing her temples. "And while we're sharing, how about any embarrassing stories about your childhood, Shizuma-san?"

"What? Why?" Shizuma protested.

"I believe you owe me for the many frustrations caused to me by all those luncheons you skipped out on during your Etoile days," Shion said, an devilish grin starting to form.

"She has you there, Shizuma-chan," Chikaru smiled sweetly.

An increasingly panicked Shizuma looked at Nagisa for support. "Sorry," replied Nagisa with a giggle. "This is just too good pass up."

Hito watched the exchange with growing joy. And his mischief bone was tickling in his chest. "I so happen to know the *perfect* story!"

Shizuma's head snapped towards him, her face locked in an expression which could only be described as a silent scream.

All three other girls sat up a little straighter, waiting for Hito to start the story.

Shizuma sighed in frustration. "Traitors! All of you!"

"Let's see," Hito rubbed his chin. "I think this happened when Zuma-chan was about three years old. Myself, Hoshi and Shizuma had just arrived at the private skiing resort at Niigata for a short winter holiday."

"Oh, no, not that one!" Shizuma wailed in agony. It only served to make the other girls even more curious.

"It was the first time Zuma-chan had ever seen snow in her life. And she absolutely loved it. She ran around in her little parka, whooping and giggling with joy. She threw it, she rolled in it, she made snowmen. You name it. She played in the snow from daybreak till nightfall. It was an endearing sight."

Shizuma sighed as the other girls hung from his every word.

"The second day she playing very carefree again, much like the first day," Hito started. "And then a seagull flew overhead. And poor Zuma-chan, well, she got bombarded, if you catch my drift."

A heavy groan left Shizuma's mouth as the girls around her started giggling.

"It was only a seagull, but from the shout Shizuma let loose while running back inside anyone would have believed she had been bombarded by the earth's last pterodactyl. She ran inside the cottage, up the stairs, into her room and hid herself under her bed. After that, Shizuma didn't leave the cottage for three whole days, wouldn't even come near the windows. It took Hoshi endless hours of convincing to actually get her to go outside again. And even then, she was overly cautious."

Hito almost started laughing himself when he saw Shizuma's sour expression as her wife and friends were laughing.

"Oh," Chikaru said between giggles. "I'm... I'm sorry Shizuma, but... it's just too silly."

Judging from the grin on Shion's face, the story had made up for some of the frustration she undoubtedly suffered because of Shizuma's antics.

"I'm sorry, Shizuma," Nagisa giggled, but put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "You know I love you, but this is just..." It was a sentence she would never finish because she was giggling again.

"Yeah, sure, laugh at my traumatic childhood experience, why don't you?" Shizuma said, but a sly grin started to cross her features.

The conversation drifted to other topics, thankfully less embarrassing to Shizuma. Hito hoped she would have forgiven him for telling the story by dinner time, but looking at the smile on her face, he had nothing to worry about.

"Did you hear Yaya-chan and Tsubomi-chan have bought an apartment?" Chikaru asked.

"Oh, yes," Nagisa said. "I can't say I'm surprised."

"Hah," Shion laughed. "I wonder if they made something explode yet."

"Tsubomi-chan, most likely," said Shizuma.

"I wonder how long it'll take before they'll get married as well," Nagisa pondered.

"Those two?" Chikaru put her finger to her lips. "The moment Tsubomi-chan graduates from Astraea Hill. Mark my words."

A silence fell over the gathered girls in the room. "Our days at Astraea Hill," said Chikaru. "They seem so long ago, don't they?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Shizuma smirked. "We survived Astraea Hill and all we got was this lousy diploma."

"And our memories," Nagisa said.

"Yes," Shion nodded. "Memories are important."

The girls let out a collective sigh at the memory of their days at Astraea Hill. The brief silence was rudely disturbed by the tell-tale ringtone of Shizuma's cellphone. It was the Halloween theme song, a ringtone born out of Shizuma's quirky interest in horror. Shizuma flipped open her phone and saw it was Kaname ringing her up.

"Uhm, excuse me for a moment," Shizuma said. She got up from her seat while the other girls started chatting again. The Halloween theme song trailed off as Shizuma left the room. She was certain to move a few steps away from the room into another corridor nearby.

"Yes?" Shizuma asked after finally picking up the call.

"_Shizuma-sama, it's Kaname_," sounded on the other end of the line. "_Can we speak freely_?"

"Just a moment," said Shizuma as she looked around her and found the corridor completely empty. "Yes, we can."

"_I've found out something rather interesting today. It seems to confirm that your Midori is into older men_," said Kaname.

"Alright," Shizuma nodded. "What do you know?"

"_Midori was involved in a rape trial last year, just before her graduation_," Kaname said. "_The official report says one of her teachers assaulted her after class. He didn't actually get a chance to rape her, it seems, but he was convinced to 5 years imprisonment for the attempt._"

"What the..." Shizuma muttered to herself.

"_There is no sign of an out-of-court settlement, but she was given damages_," Kaname said. "_Also, the man himself was older than your father, claimed he was in a relationship with her and that the so-called attempted rape had been a consensual act. Might I suggest you pay this man a visit? See what he knows. He is being held in a correctional facility two prefectures away. I'll mail you the exact location later_."

Shizuma mulled it over. "How do I excuse myself from the mansion?"

"_That's your problem, not mine_," Kaname said harshly. "_But I do suggest you follow up on it. He might give you some insights on Midori's character_."

"If it was a trick," Shizuma asked with a slightly fearful tone of voice. "Do you think she would try to use it on my father?"

"_Unlikely, though anything is possible, I suppose_," Kaname said. "_Your father is an extremely powerful businessman with high connections, so a conviction would be unlikely. That said, however, your father is not above the law entirely_."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Shizuma.

"_Take care, Shizuma-sama_," Kaname said and hung up.

Shizuma pocketed her phone and turned around...only to be startled to see Chikaru standing at the end of the corridor. "C-chikaru," she blinked.

"Uhm," Chikaru started. "Your father wonders if and when you're coming back to finish your tea."

"Yes, uhm, and now," Shizuma said quickly. "I, uhm, I am done with the phonecall."

"I heard," Chikaru smiled, but Shizuma could tell from the look in her eyes that the kindly raven-haired girl was concerned... which was something Shizuma would rather not have, both to keep her secret and to protect her friend from any further stress. If Chikaru had heard something she shouldn't have, she wasn't letting on. And that was something which worried Shizuma further.

An awkward silence hung between the two friends as they returned to the sitting room together. Hopefully, the rest of the evening would be uneventful.

* * *

The night was balmy and humid as the light of the moon shone through the window. Having just finished making love, Shizuma and Nagisa lay in their bed drenched in sweat and still panting somewhat. Nagisa lay curled up against Shizuma, a halo of glorious afterglow surrounding her sleeping face.

Indeed, the rest of the evening *had* been uneventful. After a lovely dinner, the girls spent some time chatting, but seeing that Shion and Chikaru had had a long trip, they had decided to go to bed early. Nagisa and Shizuma followed suit. Of course, in Shizuma's eyes, an early night was an excuse for an extra long session of lovemaking, which was exactly what Shizuma and Nagisa had done.

Shizuma, still somewhat starry-eyed herself, lay on her back hugging her Nagisa to her body while staring at the ceiling. Unlike Nagisa, sleep did not come easy to Shizuma.

During the lovemaking she had been completely focused on the sharing of pleasure with her wife, but now that it was over her thoughts drifted back to the difficult situation she was in. Tomorrow she would have to find a way to sneak away from the estate to interview a rapist.

That was something she had never expected to have to do in a million lifetimes.

Shizuma closed her eyes and reflected on the horrible situation she was in. She had a perfect plan to actually sneak away - the prayer she would say for her mother, to which Nagisa had promised she would join her for. She would have to make up an excuse to leave from the shrine and return home later that day. Shizuma hadn't quite worked out the specific details yet, but one thing remained:

She'd have to ditch Nagisa and get out of the house by using wanting to honor her mother's memory as a pretence. Both those things didn't sit well with her. She just hoped that both her mother... and Nagisa... would understand.

Shizuma gritted her teeth and hugged the sleeping Nagisa closer to her.

It had to be done! To save her family! It was the right thing to do!

So why did she feel like such a worthless human being because of it?

Suddenly, Nagisa stirred in her sleep and smushed her face against Shizuma's chest. "I love you," she whispered softly. "I love you so very much."

"I love you too, sweetie," Shizuma smiled as she spoke the words. "You're my everything."

Oddly enough, speaking those words while knowing what she would have to do tomorrow made her feel ever more terrible.

* * *

A few rooms further, in the guest room of Shizuma's wing, Shion lay in bed reading a travel magazine, while Chikaru was gently brushing her hair after removing her ribbons. Shion looked up and smiled as Chikaru climbed into bed and propped herself up on the pillow.

"A travel magazine?" asked Chikaru.

"I have to keep up with the latest developments," said Shion, now interning and studying for the promotion of Japanese tourism. She decided to put the magazine away for now and looked at Chikaru. "You look much better."

"I feel much better," Chikaru smiled. "this place is amazing, just as big as the Toumori estate."

"Tell me about it," Shion chuckled. "Though I never had as much private quarters as Shizuma has. I only had one room. Granted, it was a very huge room, but still..."

"Shizuma," Chikaru started with concern on her voice. "I'm worried about her. Something's not right."

"Hm," Shion said. "I've never seen her that nervous. She tries to hide it, but... she's as jumpy as a whippet."

"I overheard a phone conversation today."

"Really?" Shion asked, giving her a slight grin. "Such a sleuth you are."

Chikaru playfully batted at Shion. "It's not like that! It just happened accidentally and I only heard a little bit."

"So, what did you hear then, oh wise and all-knowing Chikaru-sama?" Shion winked.

Chikaru shot her a brief glare, but let the jab pass. "She's going to sneak away from the estate tomorrow. Don't know why. Might be related to her father's new bride. I get the feeling Shizuma really hates her."

"Heh, that's not hard to miss," Shion smirked. "But you know what I think?"

"Hm?"

Shion propped herself up and gently lay a hand on Chikaru's cheek. "I think that beautiful and kind girls who are already on the verge of burn-out should be more concerned about themselves, however noble their intentions might be."

Chikaru smiled and lay her own hand on Shion's for a moment. Shion pulled the cord on her lamp to bathe the bedroom in darkness. Underneath the covers, the two lovers embraced and held each other tightly.

"Hmmm," Chikaru closed her eyes. "I could be here like this forever."

Shion smiled as she slipped her hands underneath the back of Chikaru's nightshirt, feeling the warmth of her bare skin.

"Shion-koi," Chikaru gasped.

"I'm..." Shion said while leaning in to kiss Chikaru on the lips. "Not really all that tired yet."

Chikaru grinned and wrapped her arms around Shion before kissing her back. What little clothes they had worn to bed were shed in record time. Their kiss devolved from loving to hungry, almost violent.

Moans and sighs deepened and increased in pitch as the two lovers shared these violent kisses, caresses and rolled over the bed. Shion swooned when Chikaru's tongue twirled circles around her belly button.

There was not a slow build-up like their usual lovemaking, but a quick burst of raw passion.

They were fugitives on the run from their families, hiding out and having wild sex in someone else's house. It gave birth to a rather sinful undercurrent which made both girls hunger for more and faster sensations.

Shion felt Chikaru's strength and warmth as she wrapped one arm around her while letting her free hand slide over her body, taking a moment to cup and squeeze her breast before continuing downward across her belly. Shion threw her head back and let out a cry when the mischievous raven-haired girl reached her intended destination. The blonde-haired girl, despite seeing stars in front of her eyes, won the fight to remain coherent enough to return the favor and start an assault of her own.

As they lay pressing against each other, Shion's last doubt and worries all disappeared. This girl, Chikaru, the love of her life, was all hers and hers forever. Chikaru belonged to Shion as much as Shion belonged to Chikaru. And nobody, nobody would ever come between them ever again. All doubts, all worries disappeared in a sea of endless blissful pleasure.

Their breath quickened as crescendo approached for both of them. Merciful and blissful release overloaded their senses. They almost reluctantly let go of each other. Now drenched in sweat, both girls lay on their backs, panting heavily as they tried to recover.

"Oh, wow," Chikaru panted while wiping the sweat from her brow.

"That was... incredible," Shion gasped for breath. "Even makes me wish I smoked."

"No, you don't!" Chikaru narrowed her eyes and swatted at Shion.

"Okay, okay, I don't, I don't," Shion laughed and rolled to her side, reaching for a bottle of water which stood on the nightstand.

"Shion-koi!" gasped Chikaru. "You're bleeding!"

"Hm?" Shion frowned. "Where?"

"On your back, there."

Shion looked over her shoulder and could just make out four long thin gashes in her shoulder. "Well," Shion said softly. "It looks like someone had a little too much fun and lost control of her passions."

"Oh?" Chikaru frowned at the good-natured joke, rolled to her side to confront Shion until she noticed the bedsheet was sticking to her shoulder. She felt her shoulder and found that four nailmarks had drawn her blood from her body as well. "You were saying something about losing control over passions?"

Shion chuckled briefly. She shared the contents of the waterbottle with Chikaru and the lovers embraced, ready to sleep the rest of the night.

"Uhm, Shion-koi?"

"Hm?"

"Shouldn't we take that down before the maid comes to wake us up for breakfast?"

Shion looked up and saw that above them, Chikaru's panties had found their way to the chandelier hanging above their bed and was now prominently displayed in the room.

"How'd I get that up there?" Shion blinked. "And how are we supposed to get it down? It's three meters above the bed."

"Ah, leave it," Chikaru shrugged. "They'll know what's been going on here anyway."

* * *

Shizuma's Corvette zoomed over the road towards the nearby city. It was unusually warm today, leading Shizuma to sliding the hard top down and letting her long hair blow in the wind. Next to her sat Nagisa, still reliving this morning's events.

"I can't believe how red-faced Shion-san and Chikaru-chan were," Nagisa laughed.

"Yeah, Sharon has a way of doing that," Shizuma chuckled, remembering how she subtly, yet loudly complained about having to take down a pantsu from the chandelier while walking through the estate with a ladder under her arm.

"Poor Chikaru-chan," said Nagisa. "She looked absolutely mortified."

"Well, they were *her* pantsu," Shizuma smirked. "Seriously, though, I wonder why Sharon was so ticked off about it. I mean, when I was still living at home, she had to clean up more things than just a pantsu. One time, she had to drag down a whole girl from the chandelier."

Nagisa blinked. "A girl? But... how..."

Shizuma shrugged. "Details are best left in the past. I'll just say that feather-dusters and whipped cream were involved."

"Oooooh," Nagisa nodded her understanding.

"That's my girl," Shizuma ruffled Nagisa's hair while keeping one hand on the wheel.

Somewhat outside the city still, was a fork in the road leading to a Shinto Sengen shrine at the side of a lake. Shizuma parked her Corvette at a small parking lot. The shrine itself lay in an area of dense woods containing beautiful trees. Both girls entered a winding path leading to the shrine itself, passing several torii gates along the way.

The shrine itself was small, but beautiful. The path led them to a gravel-filled square. The offering hall, the largest building of the shrine, lay in front of them, while a smaller building to the side was the living quarters of the miko tending the shrine. Opposite to the living quarters, was a stage used at festivals, a rack for the ema and omikuji and the purification font.

A young shrine maiden popped out of her living quarters to welcome her quests. Shizuma and Nagisa bowed politely, then made their way to the font to ritually clean their hands before entering the offering hall.

The offering hall was large and cool, and Shizuma stepped over to a rope suspended from the ceiling. She yanked it, making a gong resound through the entire hall. Upon hearing the sound, Shizuma closed her eyes.

"_Mom_," she spoke in her mind. "_I... I don't speak with you much. I can never think of anything to say. I... I hope you think well of me. Nagisa and I are doing fine. Since last we spoke, some interesting things happened. Nagisa and I worked at a maid café, can you believe it? But it was a really fun time. I miss you. I tell you that all the time, I know, but I really do. I just wish you could have been there with me as I grew up, fell in love twice, married..._"

Shizuma sighed heavily.

"_I guess I'm skirting around the issue_," Shizuma spoke in her mind. "_Truth be told, there is an intruder in our house who has her hooks in dad. She has the nerve to think that she can take your place. I won't stand for it. I won't allow it. I'll get rid of her by whatever means I can muster to protect our family. I hope you approve of this, mom and can give me a sign of your blessing. I love you, mom. I'll always love you._"

Suddenly, Shizuma was filled with a strange sensation, all around her. She felt warmth and love surround her, and felt as if something... someone was embracing her, comforting her.

Shizuma opened her eyes and saw that Nagisa was just finishing a prayer of her own. "Amen," she whispered.

Shizuma felt tears stinging in her eyes. "Nagisa," she whispered. "She's here. She's here with me. I can feel her."

"Shizuma," Nagisa whispered and hugged her wife when the tears started flowing. "Come on. Let's get out into the sun for a bit."

Just as Nagisa led her wife towards the exit of the offering hall, a sharp creak could be heard above them. Without warning, a piece of roofing fell down and hit Shizuma in the head with the flat end.

"Ow!" Shizuma exclaimed and rubbed her head. "What was that?"

"Shizuma, are you okay?" Nagisa asked.

The shrine maiden came running inside and picked up the piece of roofing. "I... I'm so sorry! We've never had problems with the roof before. I'll... I'll go have this fixed immediately. Please accept my humblest apologies."

"No worries. Owie," Shizuma rubbed her scalp and put a money donation into the shrine's coffer as thanks for the prayer. Then, Nagisa led her outside.

"Are you sure you're okay?" said Nagisa.

"No," Shizuma smirked. "In fact, I might die of concussion if I don't receive treatment immediately."

"And what might the proper treatment for that particular concussion be, exactly?" Nagisa asked, cocking her head sideways.

"Why... a kiss from my true love, of course," Shizuma winked.

"What's in it for me?" Nagisa crossed her arms and challenged her wife in a playful manner.

"Wellllllll," Shizuma leaned in to whisper in her ear. Immediately, Nagisa grew bright red.

"Deal," Nagisa replied and treated Shizuma to an ever deepening open-lipped kiss right in the middle of the square. The miko, whom had resumed sweeping after the incident in the offering hall, saw the couple and tried to ignore them, whistling the tune she had been whistling just a little louder. When they were done, the couple released each other.

"Better?" asked Nagisa.

"Much," said Shizuma. "Thanks for coming along and enduring my heathen ceremony. You certainly treat my religion with more respect than I treat yours."

"*Heathen* ceremony?" Nagisa giggled. "Now you make it sound as if I'm Hikari-chan."

Shizuma chuckled. The last time Nagisa had talked her into joining her at church one Sunday, Shizuma had slept through half the sermon. Nagisa had been pretty understanding about it, though.

"Are quite sure that this Jesus of yours doesn't mind you being married to someone who doesn't believe in him?"

"Absolutely. He's your Saviour too, Shizuma," Nagisa teased. "He loves you. He loves everybody."

"That's the whole problem! I don't like the idea of some random dude loving me, even if he is supposed to be the son of God."

"I love you more," Nagisa winked and hugged her wife.

"Now *that* I like to hear," Shizuma said, returning the hug. After filling out an ema together and placing it on the rack, the two wives said their thanks and goodbyes to the miko and left the shrine compound. When they reached the parking lot, however, they found Victor waiting for them with one of the family limousines. Shizuma could see the surprise on Nagisa's sweet face and had to take a deep breath. The lie would present itself soon.

"Victor-san is here to drive you back to the estate," said Shizuma softly.

"But why? Aren't you driving me back?" Nagisa frowned a little.

"Oh," said Shizuma, trying to keep a straight face. "There's just a little surprise in town waiting for me to pick it up and give it to you."

Nagisa's eyes brightened suddenly. "Surprise? Ooohh, is it cake?"

Shizuma smirked. "You read my mind. Really, is that all you ever think of?"

"It used to be only cake," Nagisa teased, "but ever since I met you, it's cake and sex. Sometimes even at the same time."

At this point, Victor coughed, feeling it necessary to remind Nagisa of his presence.

"Uhm yes, well..." Nagisa blushed.

"Madam," said Victor. "If you wish to bring miss Nagisa home yourself, I'd be happy to fetch the cake you ordered."

"That won't be necessary, Victor," said Shizuma quickly. "Although you might want to warn Sharon that there is a good chance she'll be cleaning bits of cake from the chandelier in my bedroom tomorrow morning."

"Uhm, please don't say that to Sharon-san," Nagisa bit her lip.

And so Shizuma waved at Nagisa as Victor drove off. Nagisa waved back, leaning out of the car window to do so.

* * *

"AACCCHOOOOUUUU!" sounded through the Nanto-Okuwaka household as Tsubomi let out a violent cough, following by a sniffle as she blew her nose in a handkerchief. Poor Tsubomi groaned as she lay on her side in bed, her throat aching and her nose so filled up there was a tiny squeak with every breath she took.

There was a knock on the door. Tsubomi was about to ask the person to come in, before succumbing to yet another violent coughing fit.

"Hey, hey, hey," Yaya smiled as she cheerfully entered, carrying a bowl of chicken soup. "Is my poor sick baby feeling a little better?"

"Guess," Tsubomi said hoarsely and coughed for good measure.

Yaya sighed slightly and sat down on the bed besides her. Tsubomi propped herself up and took a few spoonfuls of the chicken soup. It tasted a little salty, but it did wonders for her sinuses.

Tsubomi hated being sick. She never made a secret of that, but Yaya took it all the complaining in stride. Most of all, she hated being sick while there were so many things to do. She considered it a horrible waste of time.

"How did you make this?" Tsubomi asked. "Our kitchen's not functional yet."

Yaya shrugged. "I asked the lady next door if I could borrow her kitchen for a bit. She's really nice and invited us over for tea when you are feeling better."

Tsubomi finished her soup and lay on her side, not wanting to look Yaya in the eye. "I'm sorry I got sick. This is all such a horrible waste of time."

She heard Yaya sigh behind her. "I'm sorry I made you sick. If I haven't been fucking about with that faucet..."

"Yaya," Tsubomi coughed. "Please don't swear in our house. It's unbecoming a lady of your stature and just plain nasty."

Yaya giggled and reached over to pinch Tsubomi's cheek. "Now you're just trying to cheer me up," Yaya said. "And I love you for it."

Tsubomi huffed. "Trust Yaya-chan to be vulgar at inappropriate times."

"So I can't say fuck? Not even in my own house?"

"No."

"Can I say..."

"No."

"What about..."

"No."

"And..."

"No."

"Not even..."

"Especially not that word," Tsubomi huffed. "It's filthy!"

Yaya scratched her head. "Can I say ass? As in, 'Tsubomi-chan has a very nicely shaped ass'."

Tsubomi thought for a moment. "Ass is fine. Especially in that context."

Yaya hugged Tsubomi from behind gently. "You don't have to feel guilty about being sick. I mean, you can't help it."

"It's just annoying," said Tsubomi. "We have so much to do in our house and only two weeks before I have to return to school."

"Meh, I'll just ask my dad to make a donation to the school and get them to give you permission to stay longer," Yaya shrugged. "I swear, Astraea Hill hangs together by brides disguised as donations. Why do you think Shizuma-sama was allowed to stay months away from school without consequences after her first girlfriend passed away? I'm sure it has everything to do with the new stagehall her father gifted to the school."

"Bribery," Tsubomi spat out the word with disgust. "Not in my name."

Yaya nodded. Sometimes Tsubomi could be painfully honest. "I understand," she said and Yaya crept a little closer to her and nuzzled her neck.

"Yaya-chan?" Tsubomi asked before coughing again. "What are you doing?"

"Snuggling with my honey?"

"Don't be stupid," Tsubomi said. "If you get sick too, we'll lose even more time."

"Some lousy germs are not going to keep me away from the girl I love," said Yaya, intensifying her hugging and nuzzling, while adding quite a bit of fondling.

"Yaya-chan," Tsubomi gasped.

"I don't care that you're sick," Yaya said. "I want to be with you. You're the girl I love most in this world. You are my heart and my life. I know this sounds corny as hell, but... I want you to be with me. You're important to me."

Tsubomi blushed in spite of herself. It wasn't often that Yaya shed her usual goofball side in favor of something more serious. But when she did, Yaya always managed to make Tsubomi's heart beat faster.

Then she yelped as Yaya's hand crept up her nightshirt. "Let's make love," Yaya whispered.

"Yaya-chan!" Tsubomi hissed. "It's the middle of the day!"

Yaya's only response was Yaya biting down on Tsubomi's collarbone. And she really wasn't in any situation to resist, even if she wanted to.

* * *

"Hm?" Nagisa said after accepting a call from Shizuma. "Your car broke down?"

"_Yeah_," spoke Shizuma over the phone. "_I, uh, think I poured in the wrong kind of gas_."

"Oh, Shizuma!" Nagisa sighed. "Again? You should really learn how to read the labels."

"_Hey, how is it my fault that they give the gas pump that same stupid green color as the diesel pump_?" Shizuma laughed. "_I think it's done some real damage this time. The mechanic needs to check it out just to make sure. I'm really sorry, but I'm not sure when I'll be back_."

"Shall I ask your father to send out Victor to come get you?" Nagisa asked.

There was a brief silence on the other end of the line. "_Nah, I'll be fine_," said Shizuma. "_The mechanic says it'll just take a couple of hours, probably, and I can just do some shopping here in town and maybe take a walk through the forest_."

"Alright, if you're sure," Nagisa replied softly.

"_No worries_," Shizuma replied with a giggle. "_Your cake is fine. It's sitting in a coolbox in the back of the trunk_."

"It had better be!" Nagisa said with an edge of humor in her voice. "If even one tuft of whipped cream gets dented, you're sleeping on the couch tonight, Shizuma."

"_Noooooo_," Shizuma laughed. "_No worries, sweetie. I'll be back with your cake before you know it. Just keep Chikaru and Shion out of trouble, okay_?"

"Deal," said Nagisa. "Love you."

"_Love you too_."

Nagisa snapped her phone shut and walked back to the sitting room. There, on the couch, Chikaru was entertaining a happy Maaya with two hastily improved sock-puppets representing Godzilla and King Gedorah fighting each other. Nagisa watched the spectacle for a while. Chikaru had gotten a lot better at throwing her voice since her days at Lulim.

Mostly, it was a relief to see that Chikaru was doing better. Color had returned to her face and she seemed to be a bit more energetic.

"Sorry, that was Shizuma," Nagisa said during a quiet moment in the puppet play. "She called to say her car broke down and won't be back until later."

"Did she now?" Chikaru frowned while never stopping the sock puppets from fighting their cataclysmic struggle. Maaya was having a whale of a time.

"Ah, there you are," said Midori as she stepped into the sitting room and bent down to one knee. "Maaya-chan, it is time for your nap."

"Nooooooooo," Maaya wailed. "I want to play with Chikaru nee-chan!"

"Now, now," said Chikaru as she patted Maaya over the head with the sock-puppet. "Godzilla and King Gedorah always fight. So they will fight again after your nap. And you do look a little tired."

"I'm not tired yet," Maaya yawned heavily.

Midori picked up her little sister and clutched her to her chest. Almost immediately, little Maaya dozed off. "Oh dear," smiled Midori. "Minamoto-san, thank you very much for keeping Maaya-chan busy. I know I'm a little late. I have been talking wedding plans with Hito-kun."

"Wedding plans. Oh, I know all about those," Chikaru smiled gently.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Midori whispered. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's fine," Chikaru held up her hand.

"How are the wedding plans coming along?" Nagisa asked.

Midori smiled gently. "We've got all the details worked out but one. The last detail, however, is a doozy."

"Let me guess, her name is Shizuma?" Nagisa said.

Midori nodded. "Hito-kun doesn't want to get married until Shizuma-san has come to terms with our relationship and I agree with that. It's just that... Shizuma-san still doesn't like me very much. I've tried to avoid her as much as possible so there won't be a conflict."

"I don't envy you," said Chikaru. "I've known Shizuma-chan for years and I can tell you this - once Shizuma has her mind made up, it's very difficult to convince her to change her opinion. I don't want to discourage you, but that's just how she's wired."

"I agree," Nagisa said softly. "I'm afraid you've got your work cut out for you. But you'll have all of us to help you."

"I think trying to avoid her is not a good strategy," said Chikaru. "Certainly not if you wish to change her mind. If you like, I will speak to her on your behalf, but you'll really have to most of the work yourself to convince her."

"Yes," said Nagisa. "You need to show her your good intentions. You need to talk to her to convince her you'll be a good addition to the family. She distrusts you, so you'll have to make her trust you. And that won't happen if you avoid her."

Midori smiled. "You are right, of course. It was foolish of me to think otherwise. I think I'll just need to muster my courage and talk to her."

"Don't let her intimidate you," Nagisa smiled. "Trust me, she's a pussycat, really."

* * *

Her gambit had worked and her excuse about a broken down car had given Shizuma enough of a timeframe to be able to drive to a neighbouring prefecture and back. Now, she found herself sitting in the prisoners' visiting room awaiting to speak with a convicted attempted rapist. Something she never would have expected to do in a million years.

Of course, in the strict Japanese prison regime, Shizuma had had to wait till visiting hours, but then the man finally arrived. Maebara Daisuke, a 50 year old ex-teacher, stepped into the room. He was short, thin man, with a mousey appearance and shaggy hair. The man sat down opposite to her and stared at her for a moment.

"Well, well, well," the man grinned. "I don't often get visitors, least of all pretty young things like yourself."

Now, Shizuma was a very beautiful young woman. As such, she was often the target of hopeful males trying to pick her up whenever she went out to town. Unfortunately for them, Shizuma had very little experience with the affections of men and was either oblivious to their intentions or did not know how to deal with them. It was something with which Nagisa and Chikaru teased her constantly.

This man was different. From the leers and stares, it was painfully obvious even to Shizuma what he wanted and would to do to her given the chance. In fact, Shizuma was relieved that they were separated from each other by a thick pane of bulletproof glass.

"I... I'm married," she said, holding up her hand to show him her wedding ring in hopes of discouraging him.

"So am I," grinned the man. "Doesn't make a difference, really. So tell me, pretty pretty. Why are you here?"

"My name is... Aiko," she lied.

"That's not your real name," the man looked at her intently.

"My real name isn't important," said Shizuma in a harsh tone of voice. "I want to hear everything you know about Yoshida Midori."

"Ah," his mood darkened. "A friend of the bitch, aren't you?"

"Hah!" Shizuma narrowed her eyes. "Hardly. In fact... I want to make sure that she's out of my life forever."

"Oh?" the man sat up a little straighter. She definitely had piqued his interest now.

"Tell me what you know."

"Well," he started. "Midori-chan, Midori-chan. Such a lovely temptation you were. Oh, she was a very, very bright student. A natural talent, even. Skipped several classes and was well on her way to becoming accepted to Tokyo University of Medicine. She would have been studying to become a doctor now if her parents hadn't..."

"I know about her parents," Shizuma said harshly. "Get to the point."

"Midori-chan has a thing for older men," Maebara-san laughed bitterly. "Got chummy with a lot of her male teachers. I had most contact with her as I was her assigned mentor. Bright, charming girl. Flirty. Likes intelligent conversations. We ended up having, ahum, in-depth student reviews at a love hotel on several occasions, and before you ask, yes, it was consensual."

Shizuma rubbed her chin. "Indeed? So where did the rape allegation come from?"

"The little whore decided I wasn't worth the effort anymore once my class was about to end and she would be moving on to another course," the man snarled bitterly. "But then I was lucky enough that her parents died."

"Lucky enough?" Shizuma raised an eyebrow, and found herself starting to dislike this man more and more by the minute.

"Figure of speech," grinned the man. "Her study fund dried up, she had to get a job to support that little mewing brat of a sister of hers, so her grades were suffering. If she wouldn't pass my course, she wouldn't even qualify as a nurse and wouldn't be able to get a job in the medical world at all. So, I agreed to pass her for my class if she would do something for me... or a regular basis."

Shizuma felt her stomach churn in revulsion. She was no fan of heterosexual sex to begin with, but the idea of a woman having to subject herself to pawings from a man against her will was absolutely abhorrent. And that was exactly what this wretch had suggested.

"But the little whore didn't like that idea," he growled. "Suddenly I wasn't good enough for her anymore. So I decided to show her who was in charge, so grabbed her and pushed her on the desk. She screamed, another student heard the scream, security guards came... and the rest is history. Now I'm stuck here for five years while that little bitch is out there free with my life savings."

"Settlement?"

"A court-ordered one, yes," he grimaced. "I lost my license, I lost my job, my marriage is in shambles, my children won't even talk to me. And all because of *her*."

"And you are blameless?"

"Yes," he insisted. "We had an affair, I admit that. But what she did... I think she planned it after her parents died. To get some cash for her and her sister to survive. I suppose I shouldn't blame her for that, but I do! I want her to suffer."

"So you didn't try to rape her?" Shizuma asked.

The man remained silent. "We had a deal. Regular sex for a passing grade."

"A deal which you forced her into."

"It was still a deal."

"And you don't consider that to be rape?"

"No, I consider that a business deal, like I told you."

Shizuma sat back and shook her head, trying to make sense of it all. "To be honest, I thought I'd have more trouble getting you to talk."

"What do I have to lose?" the man shrugged. "And I gather the only reason you are here asking about Midori-chan is because someone in your family is a victim to her wiles. So, which is it? Brother? Uncle? Father?"

Apparently, he read her expression, because as soon as he had spoken the word 'father', his eyes lit up. "Ah, so that's how it is. Let me warn you, Aiko-san. She is an imp. A tick which latches onto you, sucks you dry and leaves you wanting for more."

"I will deal with her," Shizuma rose from her seat. "But not for your benefit."

"I see. What about you, hm?" said Maebara-san as he watched her leave. "You look like a pretty girl who needs to have a good man show her how it's done. Midori-chan was right about one thing - older men are a lot more experienced."

"We are done here," said Shizuma.

"Oh, don't be like that. And do I not get a reward for my efforts? I haven't seen a woman in so long. If you could just slightly bend forward a little, let me look at your bosom..."

Though Shizuma was seething, she resisted the urge to flip him off. Instead, she made a dignified retreat without showing any outward signs of the pure rage which was burning through her veins.

Later, the sun was setting already when Shizuma drove her Corvette home, but her thoughts were more than a little conflicted.

The story, as Maebara Daisuke told it, was abhorrent. Shizuma never denied that the sudden loss of both her parents must have been a horrible to deal with. She herself had suddenly lost her mother, after all, and she knew how painful it had been. Midori's life and that her of her sister had suddenly been in shambles. And to then have her teacher, a person in a position of trust, treat her like that?

Horrible. Despicable.

Part of her felt sorry for Midori for having to go through that... but what... what if it really had been all a ruse? What if Midori had been playing the naive fool all along? After all, Midori and Maebara Daisuke's affair had started before her parents' death and Shizuma had no doubt that these "in-depth student reviews at a love hotel" must have done wonders for Midori's grade average.

Yes, the guy was definitely a sleazebag, but who was the real victim here? Was the guy a disgusting exploiter of an innocent young girl, or was he a transparent victim for a master manipulator? Or even both?

She cursed loudly for a moment and rammed a fist against the wheel of her car - all this trouble and she still was no step closer to knowing the truth.

Shizuma had hoped against hope that this visit would somehow hand her enough evidence to be able to present a smoking gun to her father so that he would toss Midori out on her ass. Instead, she only had more questions.

In fact, presented in the right light, telling this story might make Midori seem even more sympathetic in the eyes of her father.

"Dammit!" Shizuma exclaimed.

She lied to Nagisa for nothing. And it was all Midori's fault.

There was no other recourse. She'd have to go on the offensive.

* * *

"Shiiizzzuuummmaaaaaa!" Nagisa flew in Shizuma's arms after having entered the estate.

"Careful!" Shizuma exclaimed while juggling a box with her free hand. "Cake, cake, cake!"

"Oooh, sorry," Nagisa smiled, released Shizuma and took the box.

"There's your present," Shizuma told her wife. "I'm just sorry it took me so long to get it to you."

"It's from you," Nagisa said. "That's all that matters."

A pang of remorse shot through Shizuma's soul after Nagisa presented her with the wonderful loving smile of hers... right before all of Nagisa's attention went to the cake in the box. "Ooooh, sugoi!" said Nagisa as she saw the cake, liberally adorned with chocolate, cream and marzipan. "This looks wonderful."

"Why don't you go to the sitting room?" asked Shizuma. "We'll share this beauty with our friends."

"Sounds like a plan," said Nagisa. "I'll go find Victor. I'm sure she can set us up with some saucers, forks and tea."

Shizuma watched Nagisa leave. Though her heart was still in tattered from having lied to this wonderful girl in her life, she took solace in the fact that it was for a good cause. Which was further cemented when she noticed that Midori was approaching her.

"What do *you* want?" Shizuma asked coldly, and crossed her arms while glaring at her.

"I..." Midori started nervously.

There was no mistake about it - Midori was nervous to be around her. A slight grin crept on Shizuma's porcelain features. The stately silver-haired beauty smelled blood in the water.

"I wanted to talk to you," Midori said. "I, uh, we are going to be family soon and... I think it'll be good for us to get to know each other. Talk. And, uhm, get to know each other. So... I think we should talk... and..."

"Get to know each other?" Shizuma snorted, barely hiding the sarcasm in her voice. "You said that twice already."

"Sorry," Midori looked at the ground, avoiding Shizuma's glares.

"You think you're going to be family?" Shizuma asked. "Let me tell you something. My father's life is his work. This is always been this way. Know that when you are married to him, you will be a second fiddle to his one true love - work."

"B-but," Midori blinked. "He said he'd retire. And that... you will take over the company."

"Hah!" Shizuma laughed. " He's been saying that for years now. But he never actually did it. And this time is no different. But, chin up," she said, while starting to walk away. "You'll have this big mansion all for yourself. I hope that'll ease the utter, utter loneliness that awaits you. Have a nice evening, Midori-san."

And so, Shizuma walked away, leaving a very confused Midori behind her. Of course, all which she had said had been a lie. In fact, her father had never been so serious about retiring ever before and she had no doubt that he meant his words... of course, Midori didn't have to know that.

The Offensive had started.

One-nil for Shizuma.

A wicked slasher grin marred Shizuma's gentle features as she left the entrance hall, blissfully unaware that above her, Chikaru had been the lone and now very concerned witness to the game she had started.

* * *

Tsubomi stepped out from the living room into the bedroom. Though she still felt a little lightheaded, the fever had passed and she was feeling much better in general. She had just turned out the lights after finishing up with some minor work like painting two of the doorposts to have them dry overnight. All in all, she was happy with the work she was able to do today while still spending most of the day sick in bed.

Tsubomi shook her head. Earlier today, Yaya had cheekily proclaimed to have 'fucked the fever right out of her', a sentence which had earned her a slug to the shoulder, even though the expression and the cheek in Yaya's voice when delivering the line had made her very endearing. Despite their constant bickering and butting heads, Tsubomi truly hoped that her beloved Yaya would never, ever change.

When she entered the bedroom, Tsubomi was met with a mournful groan, not unlike the sound a zombie would make before rising from the grave.

In bed lay Yaya, with an icebag on top of her head, panting heavily and coughing ever so often.

"Tsubomi-chan?"

"Hm?" said Tsubomi after exchanging her clothes for her nightshirt and climbing into bed.

"Making love to you when you're having a headcold? Not a good idea," Yaya groaned, pushed the duvet away and rolled to her stomach. As she often slept nude, it offered Tsubomi a view of the elaborate tattoo Yaya had had inked to her lower back. It had been a spur of the moment declaration of love to Tsubomi. It was over the top, senseless, infuriating... and so very, very Yaya. Like many times before, Tsubomi briefly kissed the tattooed skin, now slightly salty because of Yaya's perspiration.

"I could have told you that, Yaya-chan," Tsubomi said while snuggling against her love. Yaya, in spite of herself, smiled, rolled to her side and hugged her back.

"I love you," said Yaya before snorting up the contents of her nose.

"I love you too."

"AAACHHHOOOOOUUUU!"

"Eeeeew! It's all over me! YAYA-CHAN, THAT IS DISGUSTING!"

"Sowwy..."

* * *

It's on now – Shizuma is on the offensive. :) Next time, more trouble brewing.


	5. Chapter 5: The Buildup

Hello everyone,

Sorry for being rather late with part five, but the chapter turned out to be way larger than I expected. But since some of you told me you prefer long chapters, I guess it's okay. :) I fear the next chapter might take a while as well, as I want to write chapter 6 and 7 back to back for the reason that there's a nasty cliffhanger and I don't want to risk letting anyone hanging for a month or 2 should I get sidetracked for some reason.

Overall, I'm quite happy with this chapter, there's plenty of Shizuma/Chikaru moments attesting to their mutual friendship as well nice story and character progression.

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

**Strawberry Weddings**

Chapter 5 – The build-up

Shizuma's private cinema was darkened. Though it only had twelve seats, that was more than enough room for the cinema's sole occupants. Shizuma and Chikaru, along with a rich supply of popcorn and soda, were tremendously enjoying a classic from Shizuma's private movie vault.

Blood-curdling screams mixed with the sounds of heavy equipment as the screen flashed red. Chikaru and Shizuma laughed good-heartedly as the crappy special effects and the sheer ridiculousness of the movie in general took its toll.

At that moment, Nagisa entered. "Shizuma?" she asked her wife, just as a particularly gruesome scene was about to take place on screen. "Your father asked me to... OH MY GOD!"

As a horrified Nagisa turned away quickly, Chikaru and Shizuma fell into another gale of laughter.

"Jackhammer to the face!" Chikaru giggled.

"Did you see that? His jaw flew right across the room!" Shizuma laughed.

"My god, what *is* that?" Nagisa exclaimed in terror.

"Disgruntled Jack-hammer Killers 5!" Shizuma nodded sagely. "The killers have jack-hammers."

"And they're disgruntled," Chikaru added helpfully.

Nagisa winced and looked away from the screen. "Just... just be in time for supper today."

"I will," Shizuma said. After Nagisa hurried out of the cinema, the end credits started to roll on screen.

"Ah, they don't make movies like that anymore," Shizuma sighed wistfully.

"I wish I had grown up in the eighties," Chikaru nodded. "Horror movies were so much better. There's so much awful movies nowadays."

"Well, to be fair, the eighties movies are crap too, we just have fonder memories about them. But yeah, we should have been born earlier."

"True," Chikaru said. "Oh, when I was seven, I had this horrible crush on Freddy Krueger. I wanted him to come into my dreams and take me away to far and weird fantasy worlds full of adventure and danger."

"Heh," Shizuma smiled. "Knowing Freddy, that would have been a fatal recreation."

"Probably, yeah," Chikaru shrugged. "But what a way to go, eh?"

"Did you know where Wes Craven got the inspiration for Freddy?" Shizuma said and continued without waiting for Chikaru to answer. "He was a kid when he looked out the window and he saw this homeless person walking along the sidewalk. He must have sensed that someone was looking at him and stopped and looked right at him. So Wes ducked underneath his window and waited for him to walk away. He thought the man had gone, so he stepped back to the window. The guy was still there and thrust his head forward as if to say, 'Yes, I'm still looking at you'."

"Creepy," Chikaru said. "I don't think I'd be as calm about it."

"Me neither," Shizuma smirked. "Would be different if the homeless guy would be a cute girl instead, though."

"Less threatening too."

Shizuma rubbed her chin for a moment. "Come to think, I had something similar with Herbert West."

"You had a crush on Herbert West?" Chikaru blinked, finding the idea that Shizuma would have had a crush on a man at one point in her life an utterly ludicrous thought.

"Nothing like that!" Shizuma responded with a slightly defensive edge in her voice. "No, no, no, I wanted to be his assistant. When I was in junior grade, we had to write an essay in class about what we wanted to be when we'd be grown-ups. Well, I wrote that I wanted to be Herbert West's assistant and that I would help him dig up corpses from the cemetery or steal them from the morgue and then stitch all the parts together and resurrect them with his formula."

"Did your teacher like your essay?"

"I spent the rest of the day at the school's shrink, so I'm guessing she didn't," Shizuma giggled, but soon regained her seriousness. "I'm glad I've got you to share my weird hobby with. Almost nobody else I know likes horror or horror movies. Even dad never watched a shitty horror movie with me."

"Maybe Midori-san likes horror movies. Have you asked?" Chikaru tried.

Almost instantly, Shizuma's mood darkened considerably. "I don't want to talk about her."

"I saw you talk to her yesterday," said Chikaru thoughtfully. "What you said to her was very cruel. And it's not like you to do something like that."

Shizuma looked away briefly. "I don't want her here. I was just making that clear."

"She doesn't seem to be that bad a person to me," Chikaru smiled. "Are you sure you have given her a chance? Have you tried to get to know her a little?"

"Oh, you have no idea," Shizuma chuckled to herself. Upon noticing Chikaru's puzzled expression, she sighed. "Look, ever since she's been in the picture, my dad's not been acting like himself. I'm very worried about the kind of influence she's having over him."

"I'm more worried about what influence she's having on *you*," Chikaru said. "You're tense, angry and it looks like you haven't slept well in days."

"That obvious, huh?" Shizuma said. "Look, Chikaru, I... Just do your thing."

"My thing?"

"Yeah, you know, that thing you do," Shizuma smirked. "Looking at a person and instantly knowing all there is to know about them. It's like you're a mind-reader."

"Oh, that," Chikaru giggled. "It was handy during my council president days."

"Don't be modest," Shizuma smirked. "Seriously, I don't know anyone who can read people as good as you do. It's like you can sense double layers and lies. Read Midori. You'll know I'm right. Midori-san *has* to be dealt with."

Concern flashed across Chikaru's features. Apparently, Shizuma had forgotten that Chikaru could 'read' her as well. "If I promise to do this, will you calm down? Try to be less angry? I worry for you."

Shizuma smiled and took her hand. "I don't want you to worry for me. You're the one close to burn-out, remember? So if it'll help you, yes, I will try to banish her from my mind. For at least a while."

"I'm glad."

"So," Shizuma said. "We have time for at least one more movie."

"English, right?" Chikaru said. "I'm not drunk enough to endure a movie dubbed in Japanese at the moment."

"All my movies are English," said Shizuma as she took out a small laptop. "I just can't take Japanese dubs seriously."

Chikaru watched as Shizuma looked over the list of movies on her laptop. "You know, I never heard you speak about horror computer games. There's some really good ones out there."

"I dunno," Shizuma said. "I'm not really good at computer games. Only really simple ones like Angry Birds."

"You simply must play Silent Hill," said Chikaru. "Oh, and I've been hearing a lot of good things about Dead Space. That's more science-fictiony."

"Speaking of science fiction," smirked Shizuma while holding up the laptop containing the list of movies. "How about this one? It's one of my favorites."

"Event Horizon!" Chikaru smiled broadly. "I love Event Horizon. Haven't seen it in ages!"

"Movie picked then," said Shizuma."I'll have Victor change the reels in a moment."

* * *

As Nagisa had rushed out of the cinema, she almost knocked over a chair outside of the room. That wouldn't have been such a problem in itself, aside from the fact that Shion was reading a book while sitting on it.

"Sorry to bother," Nagisa bowed. "Are you waiting for Chikaru-chan?"

"Yes," Shion shrugged. "Though I gathered that she'll be busy with horrible movies for a bit longer. It's alright and at least she's enjoying herself. I still have this textbook to plow through."

After hearing Shizuma and Chikaru giggle together in the cinema, Nagisa couldn't resist to listen the door for a moment. "Oh, my. Our beloveds are admitting to having a crush on two male horror movie people," Nagisa said. "Should we be jealous?"

"Nah," Shion shook her head. "Try moving in with Chikaru for a week, I dare you. You've been at our apartment, Nagisa-san. How many of the things you see there are actually mine?"

Nagisa thought for a moment about a contents of Shion and Nagisa's apartment. Figures, posters, cosplay costumes, manga's, movies... "Hm... not many?" she concluded.

"You'd be right," Shion chuckled. "Chikaru is a ravenous collector. The only things there that are actually mine are some books and maybe one or two pieces of furniture."

Shion sat back and smiled at herself for a moment. "Sometimes, I'd come home after a long day and I'll find her wearing some sort of silly costume, or trying out a new cookie recipe or finding her and Shizuma-sama in a fit of giggles over some crap movie. Life with Chikaru is... fun. It might sound simple, but that's the only way to describe it."

"I sometimes wonder if those two could have ever been a couple if the situation had been different," Nagisa said.

Shion thought for a moment. "If you and I hadn't been in the picture, you mean? Hm, I'm almost certain Shizuma-sama and Chikaru would have become lovers."

"Really?" Nagisa bit her lip. "But what about Miyuki-san?"

"Rokujou?" Shion shook her head. "I feel sorry for her, really. Shizuma was oblivious to her infatuation until the very end. I never saw anything happening between them."

"Sad when you think about it," Nagisa said. "I mean, now she's married, expecting a child and from what I hear from Shizuma, her marriage is very unhappy."

Shion put her book away. "I do feel sorry for her, but that doesn't absolve her from her own responsibility. She's in that unhappy marriage because she let it happen, period. In Spica we believe that a girl is responsible for creating her own destiny. Sometimes that means standing up to your family."

"Like you are doing?"

"Believe me," Shion sighed. "It isn't easy."

Nagisa checked her watch. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I promised Tamao-chan I'd give her a call around this time. We should talk more later."

"Not a problem," Shion responded and buried her nose in her book again after Nagisa had left. Shion continued reading in silence and why not? The room outside of the private cinema was spacious, well lit, and the couch she was sitting on very comfortable. Some few minutes later, Shizuma stepped out of the cinema and Shion immediately sat up. "Ah, is the movie over?" Shion asked hopefully.

"Sorry," Shizuma shrugged. "I'm just on my way to find Victor to change the reels."

"Drat," Shion shook her head. "Well, at least Chikaru is enjoying herself."

"Indeed," Shizuma said and sat on the chair next to Shion. "She looks much better. More color in her face."

Shion nodded. "Trying to keep the peace between her father and my grandmother has been so taxing on her. It's the one time her positive attitude actually got her into trouble."

"And you?" Shizuma said. "Any word from your family?"

"None," Shion sighed and took the phone from her pocket. "I've been too afraid to turn this thing on, really. Eventually, I'll have to, but... I'm really not looking forward to it. My grandmother... can be very rigid."

"You did the right thing," Shizuma said. "When I took Nagisa from the cathedral, I wanted nothing else. Just her. Only her. I didn't care that I risked getting expelled or that it could damage my reputation. I just did what I had to do."

Shion chuckled. "You never gave a damn what anyone else thought about you. I must admit, I had a quiet admiration for that, even if I often hated your guts for it."

"Point being, there's only one thing that mattered to you most and that was Chikaru. The rest was secondary. Shion," she smirked slightly. "You and I are more alike than you think."

"A frightening thought," Shion replied.

"Hey, I resent that," Shizuma shook her head, but a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Shion fell silent for a moment. "Nagisa told me about Rokujou-san."

Shizuma's expression darkened for a moment, if she had suddenly had gotten a bad taste in her mouth. "She's very unhappy," was all she said.

Shion nodded. "My grandmother approves of my marriage with Chikaru-chan, but she has demanded me to provide an heir for the family line regardless."

"Oh?" Shizuma asked. "Does that mean you'll have to... you know... with a man?"

"Nothing quite so distasteful," Shion laughed for a moment. "She will accept in-vitro techniques. It was something not available during her youth, so she had to marry my grandfather and have her lover at the side."

"Sucks," Shizuma sighed.

"I want to wait as long as possible, though," Shion shrugged.

"I can imagine. You're too young to have children anyway."

"It's not that, it's..." Shion blushed slightly. "You know, the donor DNA they need to implant in me? They're researching ways to, well, take it from other sources than male sperm. Let's just say that when it's time from me to take the treatment, I want that donor DNA's to be Chikaru's. Science isn't there yet, but I'm hoping it will be when it comes time for me to produce an heir to the Toumori fortune."

Shizuma nodded. "That's rather romantic, really."

Shion shook her head. "Of course, we'd have to get married first. Like that will ever happen."

Rubbing her chin for a moment, Shizuma latched on to a very simple yet effective idea. She turned to the slightly brooding Shion and smiled gently. "I have an idea. Why don't you hold the wedding here?"

"What?" Shion blinked.

"Sure," Shizuma said. "All it needs are you, Chikaru, a priest and maybe a few good friends to celebrate afterward. The rest is just excess baggage."

"You're daft," Shion started to say, but then frowned. "Here? Really?"

"Are you saying the Hanazono estate is not a nice place to get married?" Shizuma cocked her head sideways and challenged her slightly to go against that statement.

"It's not that, it's just..." Shion rubbed her chin. "I'd have to talk to Chikaru about it."

"Of course," Shizuma nodded. "I'll have a chat with my father. I'm sure he'll be delighted if you'd want to hold your wedding here."

"It's... it's a thought, I suppose," Shion said.

Shizuma could see the gratitude in Shion's eyes, but a reluctant stubbornness kept the blonde Spican from actually saying it. Still, for Shizuma, it was enough.

At that moment, Chikaru popped her head out of the cinema. "Oh, you're still here," Chikaru smiled. "I was wondering if you'd be coming back."

"Oh, right, I was about to look up Victor," Shizuma said as she rose from her seat and rushed over to the door. "Running all the way!"

"What were you two talking about?" Chikaru asked Shion.

"I'll tell you later," Shion said. "For now, just enjoy the movie and don't overexcite yourself."

* * *

Tamao hummed a tune to herself as she moved from cupboard to cupboard in her family mansion, looking for a bowl she could use. When she had first started college, she had no wish to live in a dorm for a second time. At Astraea Hill, Tamao had spent the three most lonely years of her life in a dorm, before things got better and she met Nagisa, Yaya, Hikari, Tsubomi and Chiyo. Despite the happy memories, she didn't want to risk a second term of loneliness, so she had chosen a college near her family estate and had opted to live with her family.

This has several advantages, such has having her older brothers around and her mother to talk to. And, not to forget, the opportunity to use the estate's huge kitchen to bake cookies with her girlfriend.

Tamao found a bowl, tossed the ingredients in and started stirring it to create the dough. Just then her phone rang. She put down the bowl while still stirring, picked up her phone, clamped it between her neck and shoulder and picked up the bowl again.

"Mushi mushi," she said.

"_Hey Tamao-chan. It's Nagisa_."

"Ah, Nagisa-chan," said Tamao with a faux-sad tone. "It's about time you called. I was starting to think you had forgotten all about your poor lonely friend Tamao-chan. Poor sad Tamao-chan, all alone in this big house without any form of attention or love."

"_Eeehh_?" Tamao almost giggled when she heard the guilt in Nagisa's voice.

"I was just kidding, Nagisa-chan," Tamao said. "Oh, did you get the chapters I sent you?" she added, referring to the story she and Nagisa were working on.

"_I did and I liked them very much_," said Nagisa. "_I don't think I'll have time to write much myself until Shizuma's family matters have been solved_."

"How's that going?"

"_Shizuma is... tired_," Nagisa said, and Tamao well knew that that was a euphemism for 'being difficult'. "_I'm really worried about her. I've tried to talk to her, but she just won't open up_."

Tamao sighed. Though she knew that Nagisa and Shizuma loved each other very much, she still found it unfair that Shizuma put so much emotional pressure on Nagisa at this point. Then again, Tamao faulted Shizuma on many things and even she knew that wasn't always justified.

"Whenever my Nagisa-chan would like to talk, my door is open," Tamao smiled.

"_Thank you_," Nagisa replied. "_But I don't think there's much anyone can do right now. The only one who can help Shizuma is Shizuma. And I really hope she realizes that_."

Feeling the need to change the subject, Tamao pressed on. "How's Chikaru-chan? Is she feeling better?"

"_Much better_," said Nagisa. "_There's color on her cheeks again and she seems more rested. She and Shion-san are doing well_."

"Good to know. I hope those two can finally get married in peace," said Tamao.

"_Oh, before I forget to ask, have you been to Yaya-chan and Tsubomi-chan's new apartment yet_?" Nagisa said. "_The way Yaya-chan was raving about it, it was the size of an aircraft hangar_."

"Hm, I've been meaning to, but I just haven't gotten around to it," said Tamao. "I spoke with Tsubomi-chan on the phone yesterday and she told me they still have a lot of work to do. There was also a lot of swearing in the background, but I'm not sure what Yaya-chan was doing. In any case, we need to start thinking about housewarming gifts,"

"_You're right. Have you got any ideas_?"

"Nothing specific," Tamao said. "Yaya-chan is very wacky and Tsubomi-chan is very practical. Therefore, I think our gift should be both wacky and practical."

"_Isn't that contradiction_?" asked Nagisa.

"Nah," Tamao said. "We should see what we can dig up the next time we go shopping in Osaka."

Tamao fell silent for a moment, lost in thought.

"_Tamao-chan_?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry, Nagisa-chan, I was just thinking," Tamao said. "I mean, Yaya-chan and Tsubomi-chan are going to be living together. And they're both younger than me. Also, when you and Shizuma-san began living together, you were younger than me as well. It's just something I'm going to have to think about."

"_If you're not ready for it, you shouldn't rush it_," Nagisa said. Tamao smiled at the kindness in her friend's words. Her advice was elegant in its simplicity.

"There's advantages and disadvantages at living at home. I was always very lonely at Astraea Hill the first three years. That won't happen with my family and Chiyo-chan around," Tamao said.

That moment, Chiyo stepped into the kitchen. "Tamao onee-sama? Sorry it took me so long to find the apron, but... oh, you've already started."

Tamao could hear the disappointment in Chiyo's voice and quickly acted on it. "Here," Tamao smiled and took a wooden spoon of cookie dough from the bowl and held it out. Chiyo happily took a bite from the dough. "Come on, let's turn this dough into cookies."

Before Tamao could act, the phone slipped from her grasp and fell right into the bowl. "Oh, noes!" Tamao giggled. "Nagisa-chan fell into the cookie dough! Quick, Nagisa-chan! You must eat yourself to freedom before you drown!"

While Chiyo giggled, Nagisa could be heard speaking from the bowl. "_Tamao-chan? Tamao-chan? What happened? What's going on? Why should I eat myself to freedom_?"

* * *

Yaya and Tsubomi looked at a wonderfully constructed dark oaken bookcase. It would be large enough to hold their collection of literature, memorabilia and textbooks, while Yaya's sizable Manga collection would be housed in a larger bookcase in their bedroom. Stately and impressive, it would be a centerpiece in their living room.

Yaya and Tsubomi looked at each other and smiled.

"I love this bookcase, Yaya-chan," said Tsubomi. "I have just one question."

"Hm," said Yaya before kissing the top of her head. "What's that, my little dumpling?"

"Why doesn't ours look like that?"

The girls stopped looking at the lovely picture of the completed bookcase on the cover of the Ikea instruction manual to the actual end result of their constructive efforts.

How the bookcase actually kept standing upright was anybody's guess. As it was, this crooked, wobbling bookcase was defying the laws of physics. Not a single part of the completed case looked like it fit together properly and the whole thing slanted to the right. Planks to hold the books were haphazardly placed and none were completely horizontal.

A gifted first edition of Brian's book _'Faster than the Speed of Love', _was supporting the uneven build. Neither girl ever had the heart to tell Brian that his book sucked more than a vacuum cleaner in direct orbit around the event horizon of a black hole, but the book was at least doing a good enough job to keep the bookcase from wobbling too much.

Adding insult to injury, Yaya and Tsubomi had had some trouble holding the case together during construction, so they went against the advice that no glue or nails were needed - the bookcase sticky from the amount of wood glue used and several nails were sticking out of the wood as various places. Any person coming near the bookcase would be risking serious injury.

"It's a first attempt, something to be proud of," Yaya shrugged. "And we had fun building it together, didn't we?"

"What are you talking about? Fun? We almost killed each other!"

Yaya grinned. "And then we had make-up sex! Which is why building it took so long."

"I dunno," Tsubomi frowned. "It looks rather rickety."

"I know," Yaya sighed. "I wish at least one of us had signed on for the Lulim woodshop club and classes. Still, it's not bad for a first attempt."

"You're right. It's not bad for a first attempt. It's AWFUL for a first attempt!" Tsubomi glowered at Yaya.

The raven-haired girl shook her head and sighed, "Don't be so negative. Let's just put some of our stuff in our very first bookcase."

Yaya walked over to one of their moving boxes and fished out a souvenir from Quahog - a clam with two googly eyes glued on it.

"That thing?" Tsubomi groaned. "Do you really want to place that in plain sight?"

"Where else would you want me to put it?" Yaya challenged.

"How about somewhere in the toilet?" Tsubomi said. "Or somewhere in the storage area? Or in the trashcan."

Yaya narrowed her eyes and sized up Tsubomi. "This a fond memory of a great time we both had in America. It's going in the bookcase."

However, as soon as the little clam touched the bookcase, it started to tremble. Before either girl could do anything, the bookcase collapsed into a pile of boards, nails and duct tape.

"Well shit," Yaya sighed heavily.

Tsubomi crossed her arms, shook her head and sighed.

"Oh, hey, the clam is undamaged," happily said Yaya as she fished the souvenir from the pile.

"Oh... great..." Tsubomi sighed.

"So is Brian-sama's book," Yaya said with less enthusiasm.

"Can't get a break," Tsubomi sighed.

"I'm afraid our bookcase has passed away," Yaya said.

"What I don't get - our families are filthy rich. So why are we even bothering with cheap Ikea furniture?" Tsubomi asked.

Yaya seemed a little huffy for being asked this question. "Be... Because!" Yaya spoke with a little frustration. "It's gritty, it's roughing it! This is our first house, it's fun doing this these things ourselves. We can decorate our entire house this way."

Tsubomi looked at the pile of planks and nails and shook her head. "I'm going to hit the net, find the most expensive furniture store there is and order them to be delivered and assembled by professionals."

"Aw, you're no fun!" Yaya sighed while Tsubomi walked over to the kitchen counter where Yaya had set up her laptop.

"I will not agree to this!" Tsubomi challenged. "I have to live in this house too! And if Yaya-chan has her way, we'll be living in a fire hazard with boards and nails spread all over the floor. We are not Do-It-Yourself experts! We are going to get some real furniture!"

As stubborn as she was, Yaya had to admit that Tsubomi had a point - She wasn't very good at actually building furniture. Suddenly, a big fat grin crossed her features. Yaya wrapped her arms around Tsubomi's waist and nuzzled her neck. "Tsubomi-chan, we've just had a fight. you know what this means, right?"

"Y-yaya-chan should learn to control her impulses," Tsubomi said, but Yaya was not fooled. The smaller girl was trembling as Yaya's hands roamed over her body.

"Where?" Yaya grinned before nibbling on Tsubomi's earlobe. "Couch? Bed? Floor?"

"B-bathtub," Tsubomi whispered.

"Ooooh," Yaya grinned. "Naughty girl!"

"S-s-sensible girl," Tsubomi gasped as one of Yaya;s hands slipped underneath her shirt. "W-we're both a bit, s-sweaty and s-sticky from b-building t-that b-b-b-b-ookcase."

Yaya grinned and swept Tsubomi off her feet, carrying her to the bathroom. Ah yes, living together would be an interesting adventure.

* * *

It had taken her a few moments to find a place where she would not be overheard. Shizuma would not like a repeat of the incident the previous day, when Chikaru had overheard her. She flipped out her cellphone and called back Kaname.

"_Finally_!" was the first word of greeting. "_Do you have any idea how many times I've tried to call you this morning? My time is precious_!"

Shizuma sighed. "Sorry," she said. "I was watching some movies with Chikaru and..."

"_So let me get this straight_," Kaname started harshly. "_Your family is in crisis and you are wasting your time with Minamoto watching movies? I'm starting to think you deserve having Midori-san run off with all your dad's money if you keep this up_."

Shizuma closed her eyes - Kaname's comment had cut her to the bone, but on the other hand, she had promised Chikaru to take some distance and let her form an opinion on Midori. Getting Chikaru on her side would be a major victory, which could be ruined if she would take rash action.

"Chikaru told me that..."

"_Do *not* trust Minamoto! Never trust Minamoto_!" Kaname said harshly. "_She always, always, *always* has an agenda_!"

"Does this have something to do with the many times she outwitted you in debates during student council meetings?" Shizuma asked, and couldn't stop from smirking. On the other hand of the line, she could practically hear Kaname gritting her teeth.

"_You clutch a viper to your chest_!" Kaname hissed. "_Oh, everybody thinks she's so kind and innocent and helpful. There's a reason why she was called the Shadow Empress! and you'd do well to remember that_!"

Just when Shizuma was about to think Kaname had gone completely paranoid, she seemed to calm down and continued with her plan. "_Cause and effect, Shizuma-sama. Cause and effect_," Kaname said. "_Have you ever heard of Muhammed Mossadeq_?"

"Mossadeq, Mossadeq," Shizuma bit her lip. "The name rings a bell. I think I heard him mentioned during world history classes."

"_Mohammed Mossadeq was the duly elected president of Iran in 1951. He nationalized the Iranian oil industry and the UK was not happy about that because they had considerable interests in that industry. So, on request of the British, the American CIA staged a coup with overthrew Mossadeq in 1953 and installed a puppet regime_."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Shizuma asked.

"_Again, it's cause and effect_," Kaname said. "_Mossadeq was a forward thinker. A secularist who believed in separation of church and state. This would have been achieved in Iran if the Americans had not intervened when they did. However, because of their actions, Iran developed into a theocracy and the Americans ran into a great deal of trouble with Iran then and now_."

"One thing is nice to know," Shizuma said.

"_What's that_?"

"That you've moved up from the greenhouse effect to historical figures," Shizuma snorted.

"_I can hang up the phone right now, if you like, and have you floundering_," Kaname replied.

"Right, sorry, sorry," Shizuma sighed. "Your point?"

"_My point, is that action or inaction at the wrong moment can have devastating effects later along the line. You have to plan out your course carefully and don't let anyone make you stray of it_."

Once again, Shizuma felt conflicted. It was as if Kaname had grabbed one arm and Chikaru her other, and both were pulling in opposite directions with all their strength. She felt tired. So very, very tired.

"_I have a suggestion_," Kaname said. "_How good are you with children, Shizuma-sama_?"

Shizuma listened at Kaname's suggestion. After she was done listening, she flipped her phone shut and supported herself against the wall.

Why her?

Why was she having to do this?

Shizuma took a few deep breaths, steeled herself and headed over the main hall. It hadn't taken her long to find Midori's little sister Maaya: she just had to follow the giggles. The trail of giggles led her to her own wing of the estate, to the room in which the toys from her childhood had been stored.

Shizuma had had a lot of toys in her childhood - dolls, stuffed animals, wooden train sets, legos. The walls were lined with all manner of expensive toys in which could easily be called a young child's idea of heaven.

Maaya was sitting at a small play teacorner with a colorful wooden table and chairs. On the table was a porcelain tea service from which Maaya was serving imaginary tea to two of Shizuma's old stuffed teddybears.

"Shizuma nee-chan!" Maaya waved at her. "Will you have tea with us?"

Shizuma blinked for a moment, then smiled. "Alright," she said. Shizuma remembered playing with these chairs when she was a child. Of course, she was a lot larger now so sitting into the little chairs took some awkward tries. Maaya handed her an empty teacup.

"It's green tea!"

Shizuma took a sip from the imaginary tea. "Hm, yummy."

Maaya cocked her head sideways. "Does Shizuma nee-chan like me?"

"I do," Shizuma winked. "I think you're very cheerful."

"Okay," said Maaya. "So... if you like me why don't you like my sister?"

Shizuma was surprised by the question, but wondered if she should have been. Children could be painfully honest in their questions, after all. Shizuma put down the cup and looked at the child.

"Maaya," Shizuma started. "Your sister..."

Shizuma thought for a moment. Though she had quite a few things to say about Midori, she didn't think the child would take kindly to vitriol being spewed about her big sister. No, she needed a more subtle approach.

"Yeah I don't get it," Maaya said. "Nee-sama said you like girls. Nee-sama is a girl. So why don't you like her?"

Shizuma frowned for a moment. "That's, uhm, a little different," she said, even though the child's logic was sound.

"Nee-sama says that you and Nagisa-sama are like two princesses who didn't want to find a prince to marry. You are really good friends and sleep in the same bed because you like being together."

Shizuma nodded. "I suppose that is true."

"You and onee-sama can be really good friends and sleep in the same bed too if that makes you like her more."

"Uh, no, no, no, no, no," Shizuma held up her hands. "That won't work. And I don't think my father and your nee-sama will work either."

"Why not?"

"It's just... I don't think your sister and my father are a good match," Shizuma softly and as diplomatically as she could muster.

"But why?" Maaya asked. "My sister is really nice and works hard. Uncle Hito is really nice and works hard too."

Shizuma couldn't suppress a giggle. "Uncle Hito?"

"'s what I call him," Maaya shrugged. "He's always nice to me and gives me presents."

"You know," Shizuma started, eager for a change of subject. "This tea service is actually mine. I used to play with it a lot when I was a kid. See that cup you're holding? I actually broke off the ear and cried so much over it that Victor glued it."

"Oooh," Maaya looked concerned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to play with your toys, I..."

"No worries," Shizuma held up her hands. "You can play with my toys as much as you like."

Maaya smiled. "Thank you! Shizuma nee-chan is nice!"

"When I was your age," Shizuma's smile faded. "My father wasn't very nice to me. He yelled at me a lot and didn't like having me around. Then my mother would get angry with him and force him to play with me. My mother... angry. That was a sight to behold. She could scare off an incoming Tsunami."

"Oh?" Maaya cocked her head. "That doesn't sound very nice."

"My father got better," she grinned, reached over and ruffled Maaya's hair. "Funny, really. People never realize what they have until it's taken away. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Kinda," Maaya bit her lip. "I once had this big lollipop and then some stupid boy from school stole it and ate it."

It was obvious that the girl liked her a lot, and she thought back to Kaname's words. To turn Midori's greatest asset against her: Maaya-chan.

Except that... Maaya-chan wasn't an asset. She was a little girl whom had lost her parents early in life, much like Shizuma had lost her mother. She knew what pain that had caused her and what pain that must have caused Maaya-chan.

Maaya-chan looked up to her sister, who had sacrificed so many things to look after her. Shizuma would have to undermine that, turn Maaya against Midori with lies and deceit.

Shizuma just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Who knew what kind of psychological damage she could do to an already hurting girl? Besides, she was an innocent in all of this, and didn't deserve to be used by anyone. If Midori was indeed using Maaya to her advantage, Shizuma simply didn't want to stoop to her level.

Kaname would call her a coward, but Kaname be damned. Unlike her, Shizuma had standards.

"Nee-chan?" Maaya asked.

"Hm?" Shizuma blinked. "Oh, sorry, I was thinking."

"Am I that boring?" Maaya pouted.

Shizuma laughed at Maaya's pouty expression. "In that case, I would like some more tea. And I think mister Bear would like some as well."

Maaya and Shizuma played for a while, with the bears and the tea-set. Shizuma had to admit that she was rather enjoying herself - she had always wanted a little sister to play with and did not doubt that if her mother hadn't died, she would be the eldest child of a much larger family. A few moments later the sound of a throat being scraped behind her sounded, revealing to be her maid Sharon.

"There's a girl in the garden," Sharon said.

"Hm?" Shizuma frowned.

"In the garden, there is a girl," Sharon said with an expression which seemed to say _'What? Are you deaf_?'. "She requested to see you. Perhaps you should go and molest her?"

"Alright," Shizuma frowned. "Except for the molesting part. Why don't you play with Maaya-chan for a while?"

Sharon stiffened slightly. "Do I have to?"

Shizuma smirked. "Yes."

"Anything for the mistress of the house," Sharon said with an expression which seemed to say 'I_'m going to slit your throat in your sleep_.'.

Shizuma left Sharon with Maaya and made her way downstairs, through the kitchen and the greenhouse into the garden. Now, the garden of the Hanazono Estate was exceedingly large, but there were only a few places where this girl could be. Shizuma walked from sitting area to sitting area, until she finally found this mystery girl, sitting at a wrought-iron table while Victor was pouring her a cup of tea.

"Momomi?" Shizuma frowned as the girl sipped her tea.

"Tea, ma'am?" Victor asked, to which Shizuma agreed. The silver-haired girl sat down facing Momomi.

"I fear I may have upset your servants by appearing out of thin air," Momomi chuckled.

"How did you get past Victor without being noticed?" Shizuma asked. "He's quite diligent."

Momomi said nothing, but reached down into her bag. A few seconds later, she plopped a chain and a broken padlock onto the table. "That padlock and chain were around a small and seemingly forgotten servant's entrance on the other side of the compound. It didn't even need to use pliers to get the lock off, it was rusted and brittle enough to me to just yank it off by hand. You really should get some better security."

"Ah," Shizuma shrugged. "I'm not worried. Who'd want to break into our house?"

"You're the poster child of personal security, Shizuma-sama," Momomi laughed. "I'm sure George Harrison said the same right before he was stabbed seven times."

A little peeved, Shizuma drank her tea and leant back at little. "I'm sure you're not only here to criticize our estate's security measures."

"You are quite correct," Momomi said. "I'm here about the unholy alliance you have formed with Kana and that walking sweat gland sitting in his 'command center'."

"Let's get one thing straight," Momomi leant forward to look Shizuma in the eye. "Kana is in this to win. Winning is the only thing on Kana's mind and it doesn't matter to her who and how badly pay they price to attain that victory. If your family, you, Midori all have to be brought to ruin and destruction for Kana to win her little game, she will do it without a second thought because nothing will affect her in any way directly."

"Yikes," Shizuma blinked. "That's... harsh."

"Unlike popular belief, Kana is not evil," Momomi said. "She's just indifferent."

"Why are you telling me this?" Shizuma frowned.

"Do not mistake my intention as purely altruistic," Momomi said. "Though I consider you a friend, you are also a resource to be mined in the future. A rich, influential and powerful resource, which I believe Kana is foolishly putting at risk by her antics."

"My," Shizuma crossed her arms. "I feel so loved," she said with a sarcastic edge on her voice.

"I came here to tell you my mother's name," Momomi said.

Shizuma frowned. "Your mother's name? What does that have to do with anything?"

"My mother's name is Eira Morgan," said Momomi. For the first time ever, it seemed to Shizuma as if Momomi was uncertain, as if having revealed something uncomfortable to her and unsure on how it would play out.

"That sounds... English," Shizuma said.

"Welsh, to be precise," Momomi said.

"So you're..." Shizuma started to say.

"A Half-breed?" Momomi said, laughing at herself for a moment.

"That's not the word I was looking for," Shizuma said quickly.

Momomi smiled. "I know," she said. "It is just what most people would think, certainly in the circles we move in. Fortunately, I look Japanese enough to pass, provided I keep decurling my hair on a regular basis. I kept it secret because of the stigma. Kana and I had been dating for over a year before I even told her."

Momomi took another sip from her tea. "My mother is a simple woman, not at all suited for the intrigue that is part of the upper echelons of Japanese society. I have all sorts of schemes, games and misdirections in place to protect her from it," she paused for a moment. "My parents love each other, this has never been in doubt. She was working as an intern at a large bank in the UK which my grandfather and my father were visiting on a business trip. My mother spilled coffee over my father, and to make a long story short, they were married, moved to Japan and I am the result."

"Sounds like a typical love story," Shizuma smiled.

"My mother is the only one of both our families to accept my relationship with Kana," Momomi said and smiled ever so slightly. "My mother and her family, in fact. Kana and I try to visit them every year with my mother. We usually stay with my uncle Alf. They're a simple but hardworking lower middle class family living in a small home in Cardiff."

Momomi laughed for a moment. "Even Kana likes them, and that's saying a lot. I remember once after helping my mother in the kitchen, I walked into the living room and saw uncle Alf, my two cousins and Kana rising up from the couch and yelling at the TV because the referee had made a questionable judgment about a penalty in a football match."

Shizuma smirked. "Interesting mental image. Also, helping in the kitchen? You?"

"Well, I put some dishes in the dishwasher," Momomi shrugged.

"Thank for you telling me this story," Shizuma said sincerely. "However, I'm unsure what you're trying to say."

"What I'm trying to say is," Momomi leant forward. "Things are not always what they seem. My father is a super-rich Japanese media mogul, and my mother is a lower middle class uneducated woman from the back-end of Cardiff. But they still love each other deeply, despite their differences. Some of my aunties have accused my mother of being a gold-digger," Momomi gritted her teeth. "Well... they didn't anymore after I was done with them. And if you truly don't understand what I'm trying to say, you never will."

Shizuma nodded, thinking back on Chikaru's words. "I... will keep this in mind."

"You do that," Momomi smiled. "Well, I need to get back home. Thank you for your hospitality. I have informed your servant about the open gate."

"Knowing Victor, it's already fixed," Shizuma said as the two girls rose and bowed to each other. As Momomi left, Shizuma made her way back to the mansion, her head filled with doubts and conflicting emotions.

As she stepped into her wing of the Estate, she still felt her head overflowing. On the one hand, there was Chikaru appealing for calmth and reason, while Kaname was pushing her to go onto the offensive. And then came along Momomi who threw her a nasty curve-ball.

She really didn't know anymore and plopped herself down on her bed, reaching over for the Lovecraft anthology which lay on the nightstand in hopes of getting a distraction. Even fiction was no escape from the machinations of her mind, so she smushed her head into the pillow, hoping for the blessed release of sleep.

* * *

"Sweetie?" Nagisa asked as she entered Shizuma's childhood bedroom. "I've been looking all over for you. Did..."

Nagisa fell silent as she saw that Shizuma lay on her side in bed, her chest slowly expanding with steady breath as she slept. The book she had been reading still lay beside her, and it seemed that she had fallen asleep while reading it.

Shizuma always looked peaceful as she slept. And darn cute as her clothes were crumpled and her hair was disheveled. Nagisa regarded her wife for a moment, not wanting to wake her for a triviality.

Nagisa was not surprised that her wife needed a nap - Shizuma had been under so much tension lately, after all. The red-head decided to lay down next to her and snuggle up. Shizuma's warmth was intoxicating. She let her fingers slide back and forth over Shizuma's side, touching her skin with her soft fingertips. Shizuma murmured and stirred slightly at the touch.

Shizuma was so beautiful. Soft, porcelain skin, lovely long legs, beautiful amber eyes, wonderfully soft long hair. It was easy to understand why the entire school had vied for her attention. In the first year of their relationship, Nagisa was often intimidated by her beauty and felt plain and unnoticeable next to her. However, when she had told this Shizuma, the silver-haired beauty had gone on a nearly fifteen minute long tirade during which she described just how beautiful Nagisa was to her. Since then, Nagisa had never felt plain next to Shizuma ever again.

Nagisa pressed against her and tickled her bellybutton, making Shizuma stir again. Then, Nagisa continued her torture by gently nibbling on Shizuma's earlobe. Nagisa giggled slightly as Shizuma's breath quickened significantly. Truth be told, she loved teasing Shizuma like this.

Shizuma let out a moan and rolled to her back. Nagisa grinned and gently rolled on top of her, being careful not to wake her wife. She led a trail of butterfly kisses on Shizuma's cheeks, ending with a kiss on the tip of her nose. Nagisa almost swooned - Shizuma smelled like lavender.

She decided to end her teasing with a soft kiss on Shizuma's lips... an a gentle message of one of her breasts.

It was then that Shizuma's eyes fluttered open. It took a few moments to register what was happening. "Well," Shizuma grinned. "This is a nice sight to wake up to. A cute girl lying on top of me with a hand on my breast."

"I like molesting my sleeping wife," Nagisa grinned.

"Funny," Shizuma grinned as she wrapped her arms around Nagisa. "I like being molested while sleeping. We're the perfect couple."

Their lips met, their tongues touched, and by the way Shizuma's hands roams over her body, it was clear to Nagisa was her intention was.

"Shizuma!" Nagisa giggled as Shizuma's hands rested on her butt. "It's the middle of the day."

"That's never stopped us before," Shizuma grinned. "And, HEY! You started it! If you're not ready to suffer the consequences, you should know better than to touch my breasts."

"I left the door open," said Nagisa as she futily tried to wriggle free.

Shizuma grinned. "Sesame close!" she yelled and immediately, the voice-activated door mechanism sprang into action. The door fell shot and a snick signified that it was locked.

A bemused Nagisa looked back at her wife. "How often did you use this when you lived here?"

Shizuma grinned, coyly avoiding Nagisa's question. "Now, my sweet Nagisa... I daresay you are wearing entirely too much clothing. Let me take care of that."

About an hour later, Shizuma and Nagisa lay spent in bed, holding each other as the rays of the sun setting outside illuminated them. Nagisa giggled as Shizuma gently nuzzled Nagisa's neck while rubbing her tummy.

"Thanks," Shizuma whispered. "I needed that."

"We should get dressed," Nagisa said. "Dinner soon."

"Muuuuuhh, don't wanna," Shizuma whined lazily. "Stupid Midori'll be there. I don't wanna see stupid Midori."

"Get up," Nagisa grinned after she disentangled herself from Shizuma's arms. She playfully swatted Shizuma's behind as she reached for her clothes.

"Mrrrrrrrr," was Shizuma's eloquent reply.

"Seriously," Nagisa said. "Midori-san isn't a bad person. Why do you keep being so hostile?"

It was as if the temperature in the room suddenly got a lot colder. Shizuma's expression hardened and she rolled to her side, facing away from Nagisa.

"The birder of proof lies with me," Shizuma sighed. "I know that. And I know I don't have any tangible proof to show you yet. I just wish that you, as my wife, would have supported me unconditionally."

"Shizuma," Nagisa whispered. "That's not fair."

"Isn't it?"

"Shizuma, I..."

"Just go," Shizuma whispered softly. Her voice was laced with hurt, that much was easy to tell.

Though Nagisa felt her heart break in a thousand pieces, she realized there wasn't much that she could say right now. As much as it pained her, she could only leave her beloved wife alone with her thoughts.

* * *

The fire in the specially crafted fire-pit just next to the lovely lake behind the Hanazono estate crackled as the four girls were gathered around it. Chikaru found the view to be lovely - the sun had almost set and bathed the lake in a reddish glow. The small islands in the lake and the trees surrounding it made it look so romantic.

Like Shion and Shizuma, Chikaru held a marshmallow on a stick above the fire, and regularly checked of it wasn't burning. So far, she had been lucky, though 3 of Shizuma's earlier attempts to roast a marshmallow had been consumed by flame.

It looked to be fine, so she popped it in her mouth and chewed it. Afterward, she reached for the bad next to her, impaled another marshmallow on the stick and start all over again.

"Kum ba ya, my lord. Kum ba ya," sang Nagisa as she played the guitar. Nagisa had apparently found an old guitar in one of Shizuma's rooms, left over from a hobby the stately silver-haired beauty had lost interest in, and had brought it to the firepit.

"Someone's laughing Lord, Kum ba ya. Someone's laughing Lord, Kum ba ya. Someone's laughing Lord, Kum ba ya. Oh Lord, Kum ba ya."

"What's a kumbaya anyway?" Shion asked.

"It's a fruit, isn't it?" Shizuma said.

"No, that's a papaya," Chikaru said.

Nagisa smiled. "I dunno what it means. I was taught this song in Sunday school when I was a little girl. It's only song I can play on the guitar."

"My wife the rock-star," Shizuma grinned and wrapped her hands around Nagisa, pulling her to her lap.

Chikaru smiled. Shizuma had been quite overzealous in giving Nagisa attention. There was hugging, kissing, smiling, holding... Now, Chikaru knew that Nagisa and Shizuma were a very loving couple and often expressed that love physically, but this was even moreso than usual. Considering that Nagisa had been very quiet and withdrawn for most of the afternoon, it was easy to put two and two together and she had concluded that Shizuma must have done something she felt she should apologize for.

Despite that, it was simply wonderful to see them being so light-hearted and happy, especially Shizuma. Chikaru just hoped it would last.

"Sunday school," Shion shook her head. "I'm as diligent a student as can be, but school on Sunday is just evil."

"Oh, it was fun," Nagisa smiled. "It was a small class, though."

Chikaru wasn't surprised, as Christians were a minority in Japan. Still, Nagisa seemed to take it all in stride.

"The Toumori's have always had a strong Buddhist tradition," Shion said. "Lots of emphasis on rituals and patterns."

"Technically, I'm a Shinto," Shizuma shrugged and nipped at Nagisa's collarbone for a moment. "I dunno. I always like the stories and the festivals, and I love the idea that the spirits of the dead stay close to us. But otherwise, I don't think it plays a very big role in my life."

"What about you, Chikaru-chan?" Nagisa asked. "I've never heard you talk about your religion."

"It's because I don't have one," Chikaru replied. "My parents are free thinkers and let me and my brothers free to decide which religion we want to follow when we're old enough. My brothers are still deciding but... it's just that none of the religions really jumps out for me. So I'd just rather live my life to the fullest and not worry about it."

"I've read a story that there's a university in the US which has fossils labeled as three thousand years old and they have mock ups of dinosaurs with saddles," Shion said.

"Three thousand?" Nagisa frowned. "Oh, that's just nonsense. People not using the brain God gave them."

"Hah," Shizuma laughed. "Try tossing a saddle on a T-Rex's back. See what'll happen."

"I don't know," Chikaru said. "It'd be pretty cool to have my very own riding dinosaur. Or to have two velociraptors and put them in front of a chariot and hold races!"

The girls had a good laugh and sat in silence for a moment, looking at the lake.

"This is nice," Shion smiled. Chikaru couldn't resist cuddling up against her and laying her head on Shion's shoulder.

"Hm," Shizuma grinned. "I know what goes best with campfires. Scary stories!"

"Oh, no!" Shion and Nagisa both groaned at the same time. "I will not subject myself to those cosmic horror monstrosities the two of you love so much."

"Okay, why don't you tell a scary story then?" Shizuma challenged. "Or are you... too chicken?"

Shion shot Shizuma a dirty look. "Alright, I will!" said Shion. Chikaru could see Nagisa stiffen - she didn't like to be scared, after all.

Shizuma already picked up on this and pulled her wife close. "Don't worry, my sweet. I'll protect you."

"Alright," started Shion, rubbing her hands to get ready to tell the story while Chikaru and Shizuma sat up a little straighter."I will tell you the story of... the old... empty... barn."

"Ooooh," Shizuma and Chikaru shared a look.

"Some ten years ago, a traveling salesman named Irie Daisuke was driving his car through Gifu prefecture. He has just made a great sale and was on his way home. Unfortunately, it was the dead of night and because he was out in the boonies, there were no lampposts. Irie-san missed a turn and landed his car into a ditch. Though he wasn't harmed, there was no way his car would drive again. So, all alone and out in the sticks, he took a flashlight from his car, he followed the roads to try to get to civilization. Now, the woods were thick and dark, and the sounds of animals were uncomfortably close. He knew he was not alone."

"I don't like this story," Nagisa closed her eyes.

"Sssh, it's alright," Shizuma said with a loving tone, hugged Nagisa close and kissed the top of her head.

"Finally, he came across... the old... empty... barn," Shion leant forward a little to build suspense. "It was old and dilapidated, partially overgrown. The wood groaned as the wind blasted again it, howling like the animals near him. Irie-san thought it was frightening, but he had little choice. So, with heavy heart, he entered ... the old... empty... barn."

Both Shizuma and Chikaru were at the edge of their seats, waiting for Shion to continue.

"... the old... empty... barn welcomed him. He quickly closed the door to keep the animals out. Relief washed over Irie-san, and then he started to explore... the old... empty... barn," Shion bent so far forward Chikaru and Shizuma could see the whites of her eyes. "And do you know what he found out about... the old... empty... barn? Do you?"

"Yes? Yes?" Shizuma and Chikaru raved.

"There was nothing in it. The end."

Shizuma and Chikaru both blinked, then jumped up. "You can't end a story like that!" Shizuma protested. "That's... come on, that's not even scary!"

"It's my story, and I'm sticking with it," Shion said and winked at Nagisa.

While Nagisa started to giggle, Chikaru couldn't help but beam at Shion. To many people, Shion seemed like a humorless unforgiving person. Chikaru knew better- Shion had a subtle sense of humor and a well-hidden loving personality. Sometimes, even after nearly 6 years of being together, Shion could still completely surprise her.

Seeing Nagisa and Shizuma together was something inspiring to Chikaru. It would be so wonderful if she and Shion could finally be married, sealing their lives together as it should be.

As if sensing her thoughts, Shion embraced her while Chikaru leaned in for a kiss.

"Hm," said Shion after the kiss was broken. "The planets were aligned properly and Shizuma-sama had a once-in-a-lifetime good idea. She suggested that we could be married here. Just you, me and friends, and our families should they chose to come."

And for the second time today, Chikaru's mind was blown. In truth, she had not expected Shion to suggest getting married outside of the established rituals of her family, but she was pleasantly surprised by it. Secondly, this estate and its grounds were quiet and gorgeous.

Chikaru looked at the lake. "A beautiful lakeside wedding?" she smiled. "And our families being here on our terms? Sign me up!"

She could see the nervousness in Shion's face. "Y-you'll do it, then? Oh, we have so much to prepare, so much to do!" she said nervously.

"No," Chikaru said before her beloved Shion would start to hyperventilate. "We're going to do as little as possible. All that's needed are us two. No stages, no floral arrangements, no kabuki actors, no light shows, no fireworks, no nothing. Just us. This lake. Our friends."

"It sounds perfect," Shion whispered.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Nagisa clapped her heads. "Isn't this exciting, Shizuma?"

"Definitely," Shizuma said. "Reminds me of our wedding."

"You were so nervous," Nagisa said while snuggling against Shizuma.

"Hmmm," Shizuma leant in to kiss Nagisa on the lips.

Their loving kiss suffered from an untimely interruption as a fifth person announced herself by scraping her throat. "Ahum," said Midori as she arrived at the campfire. "I'm sorry to be late, but I had to put Maaya-chan to bed first. She wanted a story."

Immediately, Shizuma was on the offensive. "What are you doing here? This is a gathering of friends."

"Shizuma..." Nagisa said in an admonishing tone of voice.

Chikaru felt better to speak up. "Shizuma-chan, I invited her to join us."

Shizuma's gaze snapped towards Chikaru, a mixture of surprise and a slight sense betrayal etched on her gentle features.

"Now, now," Chikaru held up her hands. "I thought it would be a good opportunity for everybody to get to know Midori-san a little better."

"How could..." Shizuma started to say, only to be interrupted by Chikaru.

"You promised," Chikaru smiled, perhaps a little too smug for her own liking.

Shizuma closed her eyes. "I did, didn't I?"

"How else would I 'do my thing', hm?" Chikaru said, leaving Shizuma to simmer for now while greeting Midori. The rest of the evening around the campfire went smoothly. Shion, herself and Nagisa conversed merrily with Midori. Meanwhile Shizuma was mostly quiet, barring the occasional sarcastic comment.

Watching both Midori and Shizuma closely during the conversation, Chikaru came to a few startling conclusions. Chikaru knew that she had been gifted with the ability to read people almost without error. Just by looking and listening to a person, she could tell what that person was thinking, if that person was lying or if that person had ulterior motives. It was something which had served her well both in her personal life as during her tenure as student council president.

Of course, some persons were harder to read than others. Kenjou Kaname, for example, was notoriously hard to read. Other people were open books to her, like Shizuma was being now.

It was almost painful to watch. Shizuma showed open hostility and judged every action Midori took as negative and contemptuous, no matter how insignificant or well-meaning. It was more than obvious that Shizuma considered the girl to be an intruder. The person in front of her wasn't the kind and well-thinking person she knew and called friend - it was as if Shizuma had turned into someone else. Someone seething with hatred.

Chikaru understood Shizuma's motives - she had always been very protective of those she loved. But right now, those feelings within her were so strong they threatened to bring her down through it.

In contrast, while difficult to read, Chikaru could see nothing in Midori which would deserve such a response from Shizuma. If anything, the girl did everything to try to connect to Shizuma despite meeting with constant failure due to Shizuma's stubbornness.

Midori was very defensive and guarded, as someone whom had been hurt in the past tended to be. As she was uncertain of Midori, she reserved any definitive judgment for now. However, as unclear as Midori was to her currently, Shizuma was a radiant star.

It was painful to see how far along her dear friend, her poor dear friend, was on the path of self-destruction already. Hatred only wrought more hatred, and Chikaru knew she would have to help Shizuma. Seeing how tense Shizuma was, there was nothing she could do now. She'd have to wait until Shizuma had calmed down and would be susceptible for reason.

She only hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

Next time – the confrontation between Shizuma and Midori you've all been waiting for. Exploding powder keg waiting to happen, right? :)


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontation

Hello everyone,

Woof, it's been a long time since I've posted. I'm afraid life has been dragging me along by a noose the past couple of months. Work has been murder and as such, I've had very little time to do proper work on this story. Also, the scene which is the confrontation between Shizuma and Midori, a linch-pin in this series, has suffered rewrite after rewrite after rewrite. Mostly, I see this as a character exploration of Shizuma - I had a feeling she always had a rather obsessive and stubborn side to her personality. It's fun to explore her darker side and see how far she will go.

Of course, there's humor too. :) Enough talking from for now, please enjoy the story. :)

**Strawberry Weddings**

Chapter 6 - Confrontation

Chikaru stepped through the door into the large greenhouse at the back of the mansion, having just enjoyed breakfast with her host and her friends. There was a slight draft blowing through the greenhouse, ever so often wafting through her still-damp hair from her morning shower.

She suppressed a yawn and was about to sit down at one of the table to enjoy the smells of the plants and the sun pouring in through the glass far above, when she noticed some rustling of leaves near her. Upon investigation, she saw someone on hands and knees in one of the flower beds, messing about with one of the plants in the back. The fact that several locks of silver hair could be spotted among the green leaves, revealed that it was Shizuma who was in the flowerbed with her bum up in the air.

"Shizuma?" Chikaru asked.

"Hm?" Shizuma called back. "Oh, Chikaru. Just a moment, I'll be right out."

"What are you doing?" Chikaru asked while Shizuma continued working.

"This Rhododendron is dying," Shizuma said, her head still buried underneath the sickly looking bush with drooping purple flowers. "Wrong positioning, not close enough to the water sprayers, overgrown by other plants... I really must have some words with the new gardener dad's hired. I swear, even since our first gardener quit, things haven't been the same."

"Why did he quit?"

"He was 97 years old," Shizuma smirked.

"Good reason."

"Not good for our plants," Shizuma shrugged.

"You've always had an extraordinary green thumb," Chikaru said while Shizuma rose to her feet. Her clothes were covered with dirt and she patted her hands to the side of her jeans. The stately beauty wiped the sweat off her brow, replacing it with a smudge of earth.

"I just added some fertilizer and moved some of the smaller plants around her," Shizuma said as she and Chikaru walked over to a table with two seats. "She should pull through with a little luck."

The two friends sat down and immediately, a servant came rushing in to serve tea.

"Chikaru, you look tired, but better," Shizuma frowned. "But tired. But... better."

"Shion-koi and I were up all night talking about the details of our wedding," Chikaru smiled gently. "It's all very exciting."

"Only talk?" Shizuma winked.

Chikaru's slight blush was telling enough. "Well, at some points during the night, it got even more exciting," she smiled briefly.

"Seriously, you do look much better," Shizuma said as she sipped her tea.

"I feel much better," Chikaru closed her eyes. "After months of stalling, our wedding is on track again. And what about you, my friend? I missed you at the breakfast table today."

Shizuma shrugged in reply. "I felt tired, so I slept late. Had a few mini-croissants and a glass of orange juice on the way to the backyard."

"Alright," Chikaru said. "Why don't you tell me the real reason you weren't at the breakfast table?"

Shizuma's head snapped upwards, eyes locking with Chikaru in a challenging fashion.

"Shizuma," Chikaru smiled gently. "I know you are good at many things, but lying isn't one of them. It's Midori-san, isn't it?"

Shizuma's gentle features twisted into a brief snarl. "I don't want that girl near my friends, I don't want her near my family, I don't want her near my wife, I don't even want her living on my goddamn planet!"

"Shizuma, this has long since stopped being healthy," Chikaru said. "Nagisa is really worried about you, and I can tell that your father is desperate. We are all care about you. And we all saw what happened last evening. Shizuma," Chikaru leant forward, locking eyes with an increasingly irate and uncomfortable Shizuma. "I..."

"Drop it," Shizuma said coldly. "I promised you I would give you time to read Midori and I will suffer the wait. There's not reason to talk about her now. Let's just drink our tea."

The two friends finished the remainder of their tea in an uncomfortable silence. After Shizuma put down her teacup, her emotionless expression turned into a sly grin. "Say, want to go watch Halloween?"

Chikaru smiled in return. "Original or Remake?"

"Original, of course," Shizuma said. "Duh."

"Sounds like fun!" Chikaru smiled as she got up and followed Shizuma inside the house, no doubt towards her private cinema. Though she could be quick to anger, Shizuma was nothing if very forgiving towards friends.

Strangers, now that was a different story...

* * *

"Okay," said Yaya as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "That's the last of the deliveries."

Tsubomi inspected the deliveries. Mostly it was a mixture of pre-assembled furniture, non-assembled furniture and DYI supplies. "So, what's still to be done?" Yaya asked.

"Ah, yes," Tsubomi said and picked up a clipboard to flip through the papers attached. "Furniture placement, furniture assembly and the hobby room is still a mess. It needs wallpaper, the floor must be varnished..."

Yaya chuckled briefly, grinning at Tsubomi.

"What?" Tsubomi challenged.

"A clipboard?"

"What's wrong with my clipboard?" Tsubomi crossed her arms, still holding the clipboard in one hand,

"It's just so very, very cute!" Yaya giggled.

"It's not cute, it's handy... it's utilitarian... it's... anything but cute!" Tsubomi narrowed her eyes.

Yaya shook her head and walked up to her girlfriend. After treating her to a kiss to the forehead, Yaya took the clipboard and put it down on the kitchen counter. "Rrrrooowwwwllll," Yaya made the sound come from the back of her throat. "Methinks it's time to carry you into the bedroom and ravish you."

Tsubomi escaped from Yaya's grasp, grabbed the clipboard and swatted her on the bum with it. "Methinks Yaya-chan should keep her libido in check. We have loads of work to do and your brothers could be here soon."

"Awww, it'd be a good way to pass the time while we wait," said Yaya as she tried to drag Tsubomi to the bedroom.

"What will you say to your brothers when they arrive? 'Oh hey guys, you get started on the backbreaking labor while me and my girlfriend will be making love in our bedroom for an hour or two'," Tsubomi scoffed.

Yaya blinked and mulled it over. "Now that..." she started. "... is a *bloody* good idea!"

"No, no, no, no, NOOOOO!" Tsubomi wailed as she jumped out of Yaya's amorous grasp. "As attractive as it might seem, that would be very rude!"

Before Yaya could commence another amorous assault on her beloved yet reluctant girlfriend, the melodic tone of their doorbell (a wind chime melody), sounded through the room. While a relieved Tsubomi hurried along to answer the door, Yaya sighed heavily. "Oh, great," she muttered. "They're always, always, always late, except today. Figures."

Tsubomi opened the door and revealed Yaya's two older brothers Kenji and Yoichi. Like Yaya, they were both raven-haired, witty and full of mischief. Tall and strapping young lads, Yaya had convinced them to help them out with making their new apartment habitable. The two boys would be staying over for the night, however they would have to furnish their own guestroom first.

Yoichi, the younger of the two, was holding a large potted plant. "Heya, Tsubomi-chan," greeted Kenji, the older brother.

"Heya," added Yoichi, his face obscured by the green leaves. "We got you a gift! Uh, girls like plants, right?"

"I like plants!" Tsubomi bowed. "Please, be welcome."

The boys removed their shoes and entered the house, putting the plant in the light by the window.

Tsubomi always liked Yaya's brothers - they had always treated her with more respect than Yaya ever did. Even though they were every bit as mischievous as Yaya could be, they had more of a sense when to quit. She often joked to her Yaya that it was easy to see where the 'polite genes' of the family all went.

Still, Tsubomi considered herself to be very lucky - unlike many girls of her sexual persuasion, her relationship with her beloved Yaya was supported by both their families. Yaya's brothers loved her, Yaya's parents hoped Tsubomi would be a tempering influence on their wild girl. Tsubomi's parents liked Yaya because they hoped it would cause their only daughter to lighten up.

Tsubomi closed her eyes. This could be a good life. With a good family.

She opened her eyes just in time to see Yaya running towards her brothers and throwing herself in their direction. Immediately, both boys should forward and caught her before she could hit the floor. Yaya, having a whale of a time, was quickly being carried around the room by both boys as if she was a plank.

"Yaya-chan!" Tsubomi admonished. "Do not give your own brothers hernias!"

"Hernias?" Yaya said mischievously. "Is that the name of the plant? I thought they gave that to us."

"Geez, Yaya-chan," Yoichi grimaced. "You've gotten a lot heavier. Tsubomi-chan? What have you been feeding our sister?"

"Hey!" Yaya protested instantly. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

"You're definitely not big boned," chuckled Kenji.

"Oofff," Yaya said as she lay her hands in her neck and relaxed in her brother's arms. "Bah, you're just not as strong as you used to be. Your muscles have atrophied. You're getting to be old geezers. If you can't hold on to a feather-light girl, that means you're getting on in years."

Just as Tsubomi was about to admonish Yaya for being rude to her older brothers, Kenji and Yoichi nodded to each other. "One... Two... Three," the both chanted before unceremoniously dropping Yaya to the floor. The raven-haired girl yelped at the sudden release and landed on her belly with a thud.

"Hey!" Yaya whined and dramatically grabbed for her back. "You dropped me!"

"Sorry," Kenji said. "But us old geezers have to think of our sore backs, you know?"

"Yeah, and our brittle bones," Yoichi coughed. "I mean, health is important at our age. We can't have every Tom, Dick and Yaya just jumping in our arms."

Tsubomi crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Really, Yaya-chan shouldn't be so bold as to just jump into the arms of unsuspecting people."

"Waaah! Everybody's against me!" Yaya sulked as she rolled on her stomach. Yet the humor glinted in her eyes.

As Yaya sulked, Kenji clapped his hand on Tsubomi's shoulder. "See what we had to put up with for twelve years before she left for Astraea Hill?" he said with light humor in his voice. "Nanto Yaya, queen of the household."

"And don't you forget it, peons!" Yaya giggled.

After the initial merriment, the foursome went to work. Since the brothers were sleeping over, they had a vested interest in getting the guestroom done first. The brothers got to work with actually building the furniture, consisting of two beds a dresser and a desk. Meanwhile, Yaya and Tsubomi were setting up shot to wallpaper the hobby room. After the boys were done in the guestroom, they moved over to the hobbyroom. While Kenji mulled over a small problem with the electric wiring of the wall sockets, Yoichi and Tsubomi started on the other side of the room with the wallpaper. It was at this moment that Yaya left the room and sat down cross-legged on the floor after having gotten her guitar from the bedroom.

"_Sweet child in in time_," sang Yaya in her melodic singing voice accompanied by the acoustic chords of her guitar. "_You'd better close your eyes, you'd better bow your head. Wait for the ricochet. Ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo.._

_I'm cryin' for you day and night_

_Ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo.._

_Aaa-aaa-aaa.._

_Oh, I wanna hear you sing.._

_Aaa-aaa-aaa.._

_Oaoh.._

_AAA-AAA-AAA!_

_AAA-AAA-AAA!"_

"You're gonna break the windows, Yaya-chan," Kenji smirked while rummaging around with the electrics, earning himself a harsh stare from his little sister.

"I find this rather typical of Yaya-chan," Tsubomi crossed her arms. "Here her brothers and her girlfriend are working hard while she is loafing about."

"I *am* helping!" Yaya protested.

"Really?" Tsubomi narrowed her eyes. "Because it seems to me, Yaya-chan is just sitting on her ass being lazy."

"Don't be silly, Tsubomi-chan. My singing is good for morale. And playing the guitar is harder than it looks."

"It's fine, Tsubomi-chan," said Kenji while reattaching the wall socket. "At least she's not accidentally breaking stuff when she's sitting on the ground sitting."

In response to this grievous insult, Yaya made a face and stuck out her tongue.

"You know," Yoichi smiled. "Tsubomi-chan, it's so cute when you talk about our sis in the third person. Just super kawaii."

Tsubomi blinked and blushed slightly. "Really? I had no idea I did that."

"Hey!" Yaya responded indignantly. "My own brother is trying to steal my girlfriend."

"I am not stealing Tsubomi-chan!"

"Why not? You always stole my candy!"

"Correction, I 'liberated' your candy. I was just making sure you wouldn't gain any unnecessary weight."

"Okay, okay, stop bickering you lot," said Kenji. "There's work to be done, wallpaper to be pasted and songs to be sung. Let's get to it!"

"Sure, boss!" Yaya saluted before going back to playing her guitar.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a lavish two-person bed in the luxurious bedroom of an expensive apartment, Momomi lay half-asleep, using her beloved Kaname's belly for a pillow as the two lovers were enjoying an extremely lazy morning. Kaname, in the meantime, was rather annoyed because the position of Momomi's head was interfering with the rereading one of her favorite books.

"Hmmm," Momomi groaned, "Can you put Hitchens away? This is not time to be reading. It's too early in the morning for that..."

"... you want to cuddle," Kaname finished with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Just let me finish the chapter."

"I remember you doing a book report on that very book," Momomi grinned with her eyes closed. The book Kaname was reading lambasted Mother Theresa in every which way. "I think you gave sister Arakusa an aneurysm."

"Hah," Kaname smirked. "She got Hitch-slapped. I so enjoyed messing with the feeble belief systems of the penguins. Pure bliss."

"Hm, tell me the story of the evolution invasion again," Momomi said. "It's my favorite."

"Well," said Kaname as she just finished the current chapter of her book. "I thought it was odd. I mean, sure, Astraea Hill is a catholic school by name and creed, but the grand, grand, grand majority of the study body is not catholic. And yet, evolution was not taught in biology class at all. I thought that was preposterous and it wasn't the only one."

"You convinced Shizuma-sama to side with you," Momomi said. "No mean feat at the time."

"She might be aloof and flighty, but she's definitely not an idiot," Kaname said. "It was quite easy to convince her to help me persuade the school council to see the need to have evolution taught at Astraea Hill. To be honest, I think she just wanted a distraction after Sakuragi-san's death. Something to do to keep her mind off her grief, you know?"

"Hah," Momomi chuckled. "She certainly channelled her grief, alright. If I remember correctly, the school board didn't know what to do about her. They've never had an Etoile champion a cause before. They just had to look pretty and follow the rituals."

"Hey, are you telling the story or am I? Anyway, they were scared shitless," Kaname laughed briefly. "Of course, Shizuma-sama was pretty much untouchable due to her family name and wealth. I later heard that they tried to convince her father to talk sense into her, but as soon as he found out what the issue Shizuma was championing actually was, he apparently told them to get stuffed. Best of all I had to do nothing, I just sat on the sidelines and enjoyed the fireworks while Shizuma did all the work."

"Hmmm," Momomi cuddled against her Kaname.

"Minamoto was easily convinced," Kaname continued while stroking Momomi's hair. "She was raised with it and evolution is fact to her. Shion-chan believes in science and proper scientific education, easily convinced. Toughest nut to crack was Rokujou-san... even though she took evolution as fact, she didn't want to go against the *tradition* of it not being taught in our school. If you ever want evidence that Rokujou-san is a moron, then that is it. Eventually, she too went with the flow, albeit quite reluctantly."

"And since the students themselves set the curriculum..."

"... the school board had no choice but to agree to have evolution be taught," Kaname grinned. "Perfection."

"What I remember most is that ridiculous 'Impeach Hanazono-sama' campaign from the few fundies we actually had in the school," Momomi chuckled.

"Yeah," Kaname chuckled. "All three of them. Funny that most actual catholic girls didn't mind it all that much. Of course, most of them had long term girlfriends so I think they were quite liberal in the faith."

"I will never forget Aiko-sensei standing before the class refusing to teach... so you just strode up to the blackboard, pushed her aside and taught the class yourself. It was epic to behold," Momomi grinned.

"Well, I had read The Origin of Species," Kaname shrugged.

"Aiko-sensei looked as if she was about to explode. The look you aimed at her was so priceless. But you know what I really think?"

"Enlighten me, oh great one," Kaname joked.

"It was never about evolution, not fully. Deep down, you only did it because you love to annoy people," Momomi winked.

Kaname smirked in response and lay back with her arms folded behind the back of her head. "Getting evolution on Astraea Hill's curriculum was the best prank I've ever pulled. One thing that did surprise me was how easy it was to manipulate Shizuma-sama," she laughed. "Once you know how, of course. Whenever that woman gets an idea in her head, it's next to impossible to persuade her to drop it."

"And now you repay Shizuma-sama by setting her on a collision course with her own family?" Momomi asked. "Is that deserved?"

Kaname stared at her coldly for a while. "Don't think for one second that I don't know what you are doing."

"Oh?" said Momomi as he propped herself up and draped herself over Kaname, crushing her body against her beloved's. "And what might that be, hm?"

"I..." Kaname was about to say when she found herself silenced by a finger put to her lips.

"No more talk," Momomi demanded and pressed her lips down on Kaname's. Finding that her kiss was being returned, Momomi slipped her hands underneath Kaname's shirt.

The day was young and their game had begun.

* * *

After an enjoyable watch of Halloween with Chikaru, Shizuma found herself standing on the balcony outside of her bedroom, overlooking the forest beyond. She'd been trying to call up Kaname for advice the past couple of minutes, but so far she was not having much luck. Frustrated, she flipped close her phone and pocketed it. What to do, what to do?

"It's a-me! Mario!"

A bold statement coming from a red-headed girl trying to disguise her voice while covering her wife's eyes. And failing at it quite miserably.

Still, Shizuma was rather pleased at Nagisa's playful mood. "Oh?" said Shizuma as Nagisa's cheek rubbed against her back. "If you are Mario, then where is your moustache?"

"I've-a shaven it," Nagisa replied.

"Likely story," Shizuma said while leading her beloved wife to a small bench on the balcony. "I'm sorry, but your Shizuma is in another castle."

"I'm not going to find another mansion," Nagisa said in her own voice. Suddenly, Nagisa lowered herself to sit onto Shizuma's lap. A surprised Shizuma, pleasantly so, wrapped her arms around her wife's waist and treated her to a brief kiss.

"Well, you seem bouncy today," Shizuma winked.

"I'm excited," said Nagisa as she leant into Shizuma, allowing the silver-haired beauty to kiss her neck. "I'm so happy for Chikaru-chan and Shion-chan. It's finally going to happen."

"Only took them almost a year," Shizuma sighed and shook her head. "Oh, well, that's in the past. So, what are they planning? Chikaru didn't tell me anything. Are they planning big fireworks, a circus and Frank Sinatra jr to sing?"

"No, they want to keep it as small and simple as possible," Nagisa said. "It's funny, really, it's as if they want to have a great day, yet get it over with as quickly as possible."

"After almost a year of waiting, I would think they're ready for the honeymoon before they'll explode," Shizuma chuckled.

"Oh, you're incorrigible," Nagisa giggled. "Remember our wedding? Such a beautiful sunny day, all our friends in the cathedral. You and me in gorgeous dresses."

"... you almost making me crash the car into a tree, " Shizuma winked.

"You were so nervous!" Nagisa smirked slightly. "Miyuki-san said you were pacing a hole in the carpet."

"Well," Shizuma bit her lip. "You could have said 'no' at the last moment."

"I would never do that!"

"But you could have. If you wanted to."

"You're silly," Nagisa said and craned her neck a little to kiss Shizuma on the lips.

"Then again, I most fondly remember our wedding night," Shizuma grinned. "The velvet, the lace, the chocolate, the feather duster, the oven-ready chicken..."

Nagisa blinked. "There wasn't an oven-ready chicken."

"Just making sure you're paying attention." Shizuma said.

"What would we have even done with an over-ready chicken?"

"Oh, dear," Shizuma grinned wickedly. "You lack imagination, Nagisa."

"Tease," Nagisa playfully swatted at her wife. "Shion-chan asked me to go dress-shopping with her later today."

"Dress-shopping?" Shizuma frowned.

"In case you haven't noticed," Nagisa started. "Shion-chan only ever wears skirts or pants. She has no idea what kind of dress she should wear for the wedding, so I'm coming along to help her out."

"Shouldn't she do that with Chikaru?"

"No, no, no, it's bad luck if the brides see each other's dress before the wedding."

"Is that why you jumped into a steamer trunk on our wedding day when I walked into your dressing room?"

"I didn't want to risk dooming our marriage before we were even married," Nagisa said. "But also, Tamao-chan and I had worked so hard on finding the perfect dress that I wanted you to be surprised."

"You're probably right," Shizuma said, enjoying the simple bliss of holding her wife. Nagisa seemed very warm and comforting today. A start contrast with how Shizuma had been feeling the past couple of days.

"Chikaru will probably made her own wedding dress," Nagisa said. "It's going to be wonderful. We're sending out invitations to all our friends from Astraea Hill."

"Sounds lovely," Shizuma said, making her think of the *other* wedding hanging in the air. Hanging over her head like Damocles' sword, to be honest. But she didn't want to spoil the mood, nor upsetting Nagisa. So instead, she sat with her wife in silence for a moment, even though her thoughts were miles away.

* * *

"May I come in?" asked Shion after knocking politely on the door to the study where Hanazono Hito was tapping away on a laptop.

"Of course," said Hito after snapping shut his laptop. "Uh, and if Shizuma asks, I wasn't working. I was playing flash games. Just... big, flashy... flash games. With many... colorful... angry... bird-like things..."

"I promise," Shion said, before bowing politely.

Hito seemed lost in thought for a moment. "Last time I saw you and your girlfriend was in Vienna. You were quite a bit smaller back then. Still, I'm glad to see that my daughter's first attempt at match-making was quite a success. You are Toumori Tsuyuri's granddaughter, aren't you? Yes. You have her eyes."

"That's kind of you to say, Hanazono-sama," Shion nodded.

Hito smiled to himself, reliving a pleasant memory. "The first time I met your grandmother was when I had just taken over the company from my father," Hito rubbed his chin. "That was some 25 years ago now. Heh, she was old even then. And intense. I had to negotiate a patent dispute between our two companies. I thought, you and foolish as I was, that I would take the old lady sitting in front of me to the cleaners," he grinned and leant forward. "Your grandmother verbally wiped the floor with me. She countered every argument, disputed every claim, twisted my every word to use it against me. And she loved every moment of it."

Shion smiled to herself. "That sounds like my grandmother, alright."

"Ah, but you did not come hear to listen to my ramblings," Hito said. "Tell me, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing in particular. I just wanted to thank you personally for allowing myself and Chikaru-chan to have our wedding at your beautiful estate. It means a lot to us both that we can finally have our wedding on our own terms."

"Not a problem at all, it is my pleasure you have you here as our guests." Hito replied. "And from what Shizuma told me, it sounded as if you two could use a sanctuary from your families. It must be though on you."

Shion closed her eyes. "You have no idea, sir."

Sensing her distress Hito leant forward. "I don't think you have to be afraid to face your grandmother, Shion-san," he smiled. "I've gotten to know her quite well over the years and there isn't a thing she wouldn't do for her family."

"You chose for yourself, your girlfriend and your own happiness," said Hito. "More people in Japan should do that."

Shion found Hito's words rather comforting, enough to forget her troubles for a while.

"Shizuma considers you and Chikaru-san to be two of her closest friends, so refusing you was never an option even if I wanted to."

"I know Shizuma-sama promised," Shion said. "But you are the master of this house."

"Hah," Hito laughed. "You are assuming I can stand up to my daughter? You'd be surprised. My daughter is quite headstrong when she's made up her mind."

"Tell me about it," Shion shook her head. "Today, I consider her a close friend, but during her Etoile years, she could infuriate me like no other."

"May I ask why you refer to her as Shizuma-sama?" Hito asked with curiosity.

"Oh, that," Shion shrugged. "I've always called her that. It's strange to call her anything else. I think most of her other friends call her that too. Well, with the exception of her weird friend Takashi-kun."

"I was just wondering because Shizuma often forgoes the social graces of suffixes," Hito smiled. "It surprises some people she talks to, sometimes offends them. And Shizuma doesn't care. She loves to antagonize," he spoke with a measure of pride in her voice, "However, that's a big part of the current problem."

"Midori-san?" Shion asked with sympathy.

"Yes," said Hito. "I perhaps naively hoped that Shizuma would warm up to her, but it seems like the opposite is occurring. I was planning on postponing the wedding until my daughter would accept Midori into our lives, but I fear I might have to force the issue now. Shizuma will no doubt find that... unpleasant."

"No offense," Shion half-smiled briefly. "But sometimes what Shizuma-sama needs most is a kick in the butt."

Hito chuckled briefly. "If only it was that simple. But I don't want to ruin your good mood or your wedding plans. May I ask what you have planned?"

Shion rubbed her chin for a moment. "Elegant, but simple. No Edo-garden backdrops or circus clowns. Just the two of us, our friends and hopefully our family in this beautiful garden."

"That does sound lovely," Hito nodded. "Sometimes simple is the best way to go."

"Nagisa-chan has promised to take me dress shopping," Shion said somewhat nervously. "I'm nervous about that. I'm not really a dress person and I have no idea what to buy."

"Nagisa had a lovely wedding dress," Hito nodded. "I'm certain she will find something that suits you."

"We can have our wedding as early as next week," Shion smiled. "After all this time, it seems somewhat surreal."

"Believe it," Hito said. "And hopefully my own wedding won't be that far off either."

* * *

Harsh tones from the grand piano in the main sitting room resounded from wall to wall as Shizuma played. Chopin's Waldstein Sonata flew effortlessly from Shizuma's nimble fingers. It was a series of swift movements over the keys, the music giving an outlet of her emotions. Though she had often played the piano to distract herself from her thoughts, as she did by playing the many melancholic sonata's of Bach and Beethoven after Kaori's death, the Waldstein Sonata was a piece she always played when wanting to deal with an excess of frustration.

She slammed her fingers down on the keys, and the tempo and tone of the Waldstein Sonata allowed her vent.

Nagisa had wanted to bring Shizuma along as she and Shion would go dress shopping for the wedding. Her wife had been rather disappointed when Shizuma had opted out, but she realized she would have probably ruined the atmosphere with her grumpiness. Besides, she needed time to think. And nothing gave her as much self-reflection as playing the piano.

The fact of the matter was, Shizuma was running out of time and allies.

Midori had everyone wrapped around her little finger - her father, Shion, even her very own wife. Kaname was not answering her phone and her last remaining hope was Chikaru.

Chikaru, always a bastion of sanity in a world turned upside down. Surely, she would see Midori for what she was.

However, stubbornness was a Hanazono family trait that went in both directions. Her father would eventually go ahead and marry the wicked wench whether Shizuma liked it or not. And then it would be too late.

As Shizuma increased the tempo as her anger mounted, she tried to think of any way out. Any at all, but found none. She had a find a way to expose Midori, but so far evidence was what she was lacking. Perhaps she could entrap her somehow, make her father see the truth.

But how?

She slammed her fingers down on the keys as the tempo increased again, far beyond how Chopin had envisioned his piece to be played. However, the music came to an abrupt stop when Shizuma suddenly hissed in pain and clutched her right hand to her chest. A quick inspection fielded that the nail of her right index finger had been split in a rather painful way.

Shizuma cursed under her breath, more angry had having lost her outlet rather than breaking her nail in such a painful manner. She angrily slammed the piano's cover shut and was about to go to the kitchen to fetch a band-aid when she first noticed that she was not alone in the room.

To her dismay, that vicious Harpy Midori was standing in the doorway, offering her that disgusting and tauntingly friendly smile of hers.

"Yes?" Shizuma asked, not even bothering to keep the malice from creeping into her voice. "Is there something you want?"

"I, I was hoping we could talk," Midori said somewhat nervously. "In private."

"There is nothing to talk about," Shizuma said. "I've made my feelings on your relationship with my father quite clear. And if you still don't get it, I do not want you anywhere near me, my house or my father."

Midori closed her eyes. "Is there nothing I can do to change your mind? I mean, I know it's a lot to take in and I do wish Hito would have told you about us sooner. But that's all in the past and it can't be changed. I know the circumstances are... unusual, and I know you have objections but... I care for your father. I love Hito. That won't change."

Shizuma said nothing for the longest time. She simply stared at the girlchild in front of her. This staring game went on long enough to start unnerving Midori.

"S-say something," Midori tried.

Shizuma cocked her head sideways. "Why?" she challenged.

Midori swallowed hard. "I... look, I'm not going anywhere," she said. "You might as well get used to me being around, Shizuma-san."

Shizuma narrowed her eyes and studied the woman in front of her. Midori tried to be tough and resolute, but Shizuma was no fool. Midori was afraid.

Shizuma felt the corners of her mouth pull up to something resembling a grin. _*Oh, I have you now!*_

"Really?" Shizuma set one foot forward, causing the frightened Midori to take a step back. "What makes you think I will allow it?"

"I... I only came here to talk," Midori gulped again.

"Hah!" Shizuma raised the volume of her voice. "I refuse to stand here and be analysed by a failed medstudent with a psychology minor!" she spat, applying the knowledge she gained from Kaname's hacker.

"How?" Midori was obviously surprised that Shizuma knew about this.

Shizuma cocked her head again, to the other side this time. She took another step forward, thus forcing Midori's back against the wall.

"Oh, I know a great deal about you," Shizuma narrowed her eyes. "I know the exact time of your birth, your social security number, your grade average in high-school, how your parents died. I know you have an organ transplant donor card on which you agree to give away all your organs after your death except your retinas because you believe your eyes are the windows to your soul."

With every word, Midori trembled slightly more.

Shizuma's face was only inches away from Midori now, forcing her further against the wall. "I know that you cheated on your entrance exam for medschool. No doubt you had a good reason and you pulled it off well enough to not get caught, but, well, there it is..."

Midori closed her eyes, obviously fighting back tears.

"You think you have secrets, but you can't hide anything from me!" Shizuma snarled. "There is a man sitting a prison cell right now because he supposedly tried to rape you. Now, I have to wonder what the truth of the matter is."

"H-how..." Midori blinked, no longer fighting back the tears. "That... that was one of the most horrible things that ever happened to to me in my life! Almost as bad as losing my parents! Why would you even bring it up? Do you hate me that much?"

"DON'T toy with me!" Shizuma snarled. "For all I know that might not even be true! None of it! I don't even know who you are!"

Now it was Midori's turn to go on the offensive. "You don't know who I am? For someone who says she knows all about me, you don't sound very convinced."

"Admittedly, it's all very... inconclusive," Shizuma looked away, taking a hit. Indeed, it would have been easier if the words _'I'm a great big dad-stealing gold-digger' _had been tattooed on Midori's forehead.

"If you want to know the truth," Midori narrowed her eyes. "If you really must know, then yes, at one point I was infatuated with Maebara-san. He was charming and witty and compassionate. And yes, I slept with him, but that was the biggest mistake of my life. He started demands of me. More and more. He used my grief against me and exploited me for sex. When I finally started refusing him, things got ugly. If that security guard hadn't heard me, I..." Midori closed her eyes. "I don't want to think about that. Are you satisfied now? Do you have your answer?"

"Somewhat," Shizuma replied coldly. But even she had to admit the anguish on Midori's face had been very real. Truth be told, Shizuma felt a pang of regret at having confronted Midori with about Maebara. He had been disgusting during their conversation in prison and if this story was truth, then...

But Shizuma couldn't afford any weakness now. Any doubt and regret was pushed back in her mind.

"You are so determined to hate me, I guess it really doesn't matter what I say," Midori closed her eye.

"You know?" Shizuma nodded. "That's the smartest thing you've said all week."

"I'll be honest with you, then," Midori narrowed. "I like older men. I can talk to older men. Hito is not some freshmen boy just out of school. He's mature and knows the world. I know it's not conventional, but it is still my choice! And how is that so different from you, Shizuma-san?"

"Me?" Shizuma narrowed her eyes. "Do enlighten me. How are we alike?"

"I am attracted to older men. You are attracted to girls. We all have our preferences. If being attracted to older men makes me a deviant, then what does that make you?"

Shizuma rubbed her chin for a moment. "Touché," she said, conceding the point to her.

"Hito's the best thing that ever happened to me," Midori said. "He's given me and my sister a future again. I never thought it would be possible to continue my studies, but your father offered to pay for my education. I can still become a doctor."

Shizuma closed her eyes and grinned broadly. In her mind, this was practically an admission. "Ah, there we finally come to the heart of the matter."

Midori blinked in disbelief. "Y-you think... money? Is that what this is all about? You think I'm a gold-digger?"

"I haven't seen any evidence to the contrary," Shizuma crossed her arms.

"This is unbelievable," now it was Midori's turn to be angry. "You think I'm only here because of your father's wealth? You actually think that? Do you really think a man like your father has nothing to offer a girl like me other than cold cash? If that's what you think, then you're really selling your father short! He's charming and witty and sensitive!"

Shizuma bristled, but managed to maintain her calmth. Midori was just throwing lie upon lie upon lie upon lie!

"You know what?" Midori narrowed. "I wanted to keep an open mind, but now I'm starting to think my first impression was right. You are a class-A immature spoiled brat!"

Shizuma blinked. "What?" she roared.

"Yes, you are! You were born with a silver spoon in your mouth, had everything your heart desired! The world at your feet. And here you are, a selfish rich-girl only interested in herself and herself alone! What did you ever have to endure in your life, huh? What hardships have you ever faced?"

White flashed in front of Shizuma's eyes as her balled fists trembled at her sides. One whispered word was enough to silence Midori's angry retort. "Kaori..."

Midori gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I... I shouldn't have. I was angry, I..."

"No," Shizuma seethed. "You really, really shouldn't have said that."

"It's just that," Midori said. " Hito has so much guilt in his life and most of it's related to you..."

"ME?" Shizuma snarled. "What do you mean, me? You are blaming me for my father's troubles?"

"No!" Midori shouted. "Not... directly, at least. I mean, Hito told me so much about you. He's really proud of you and he loves you so much, but... he also told me how worried about you her was when you were younger. About your womanising and your under-age drinking. And then after Kaori-san's death when you briefly became... suicidal and then sank so deep into depression."

"You have no right to talk about that!" Shizuma snarled. "You have no right to *know* about that!"

"You don't even realize how dysfunctional your relationship is, how many unresolved issues you both have to work out," Midori tried. "Don't you get it? You love each other so much that you don't want to confront each other. You forgive each other of everything for fear of conflict."

And then Shizuma saw it. In Midori's eyes. Something which cut her to the bone.

It wasn't hate, nor was it satisfaction. It was something else entirely.

_Pity._

And Shizuma would have none of it. Not from her.

That was it. The normally so dignified and proud Shizuma lost her temper in a way she had never had before.

The silver-haired beauty rushed forward and pinned Midori to the wall by pressing her lower arm against her neck.

"How dare you?" Shizuma shouted in her face before treating her to a vicious slap to the cheek.

"How DARE you?"

*slap*

"You come into my home, try to steal my father and now you have the gall to criticize our relationship?"

*slap*

"You're just a failed medstudent, so what gives you any authority to speak about me and my father? I'm almost three years older than you!"

*Slap*

"ANSWER ME!"

***SLAP***

"I *will* protect my father from you! I will protect him!" Shizuma shouted. She folded the open hand with which she had slapped the stricken Midori shut to ball it into a fist. But before Shizuma could strike, something caught her hand.

Chikaru.

Her friend stared at her in disbelief for a moment... before her free hand landed on Shizuma's cheek. It was an unreal feeling at first, as if what had transpired between her and Midori had happened to someone else entirely. The terrible anger faded from her almost instantly. Midori was released and sank to the floor.

"Shizuma-chan," Chikaru whispered. "I knew you could have a temper problem, but... have you lost your mind?"

"I.. I..." Shizuma stammered, feeling an odd mixture of horrified self-loathing and defiance. "I don't know what came over me, but... it had to be done. I must protect my family."

A sobbing Midori got to her feet. "I.. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she sniffed before running out into the hallway.

Shizuma and Chikaru were left in the room, and for a moment there was complete silence, sans Shizuma's labored breathing.

"She dared to call me and my father dysfunctional," Shizuma whispered softly.

"Is that truly so outlandish?" Chikaru asked. "A grieving father who is also a workaholic and who's been letting his daughter do whatever she wants whenever she wants during her childhood? Sounds pretty dysfunctional to me. And she does have a point: you two love each other so much that you fear hurting each other."

The silver-haired beauty stared at Chikaru briefly. "If you weren't one of my best friends, I..."

"You'd do what?" Chikaru smiled. "Slap me silly?"

Shizuma blinked, then snorted, then laughed. "You have me there," Shizuma chuckled. "How much did you hear just now?"

"Enough," Chikaru shrugged. "But, your father. There's a lot of sadness in him. I can feel it when I'm in the same room with him. He practically radiates it. He is very lonely, you know? And I believe he truly loves Midori-san."

"That's why I have to protect him from..."

"Shizuma!" Chikaru cut her off harshly. "You're wrong. You're just wrong."

"Come again?"

"I'll just get out and say it. I promised you my impression of her and I'll give it. Midori-san loves your father. I can hear it in her voice, I can see it in her eyes. Anyone with half a brain can see that. You don't see it because you don't want to see it, but look inside your heart. You already know the truth, but you are not willing to accept it. Just... let it go, Shizuma. If not for your father's sake, that your own. You are hurting those you love."

"Oh, no," Shizuma closed her eyes shut to fight back the tears, but failing miserably. "Not you, Chikaru. Not you too. Please don't say that Midori has duped you too."

"I am not duped!" Chikaru replied. "Stop deluding yourself. Everybody sees the truth except you!"

"No," Shizuma rubbed her hands through her hair. "No, no, no, no, this isn't happening, she can't have fooled you too. If... If I'm really on my own now, I shall find a way to save my family without you all! I don't need you!"

Shizuma was about to storm out into the hallway, while Chikaru's words stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Shizuma," she said. "You are on the road self-destruction. You are too dear a friend for me to stand by and do nothing. I won't allow it."

Shizuma looked over her shoulder one last time. "You do what you have to do," Shizuma hissed and strode off into the hallway, leaving Shizuma standing alone in the room.

"Damn. I could have handled that better," Chikaru whispered to herself.

* * *

Tsubomi had just returned from the Chinese take-out place and quickly put her purchases on the kitchen counter the moment that she had entered the house. She had picked up extra food and had rushed home to keep the food warm. After all, the hard work Yaya's brothers had put in today deserved a reward of lots of delicious and hot food.

She checked the clock - was rather late for dinner, but better late than never. While setting out the take-out on the table, she reflected on how much she liked Yaya's brothers. As an only child, Tsubomi never had to experience neither the pro's or the cons of having siblings, but she felt Yaya's brothers were sort of her brothers too now. Though that wouldn't mean she would treat them as horribly as Yaya sometimes did, no, no.

"I'm back with food! Come and get it!" Tsubomi yelled out.

However, Tsubomi frowned when she heard laughter coming from the other room, especially when Yaya's eldest brother Kenji stepped into the room suppressing a belly-laugh.

"Oh, Tsubomi-chan," he snorted again. "You have to see this!"

And so Tsubomi found Yaya, on the side of the room. Both Tsubomi and both of Yaya's brothers stood in the door opening staring at the spectacle in front of them.

"Oh, hi," Yaya said, more than a little embarrassed. "I, uh, hit a slight technical problem."

That was understatement. Yaya had quite effectively vanished the wooden floor. However, she had not kept track of where she had been going and managed to trap herself in a corner, surrounded on all sides with wet varnish.

"Only Yaya-chan," Yoichi shook his head.

Tsubomi face-palmed. "Yaya-chan... why doesn't Yaya-chan pay more attention to where she is going?"

"Sure, blame the victim!" Yaya crossed her arms. "The varnish double-crossed me!"

Yaya growled when her brother tossed a pillow at her. "Here, sis," Kenji grinned at her. "You'll have to wait for the varnish to dry or your floor will get ugly. Just sleep on it."

"Oh, just great," Yaya sighed when Yoichi tossed her a futon.

Still, it had not gotten in the way of their fun. Showing some creativity by duct taping a broomstick to a ladder and getting the food to her by holding it over the floor. The foursome chatted and laughed while eating their Chinese take-out until it was time to go to sleep.

* * *

Chikaru, even Chikaru.

Shizuma was getting desperate. She had lost all her allies in the estate and Kaname wasn't answering the phone. She had been avoiding everyone for the duration of the evening - this was her home for years and she knew all the secret places. It had given her enough time to formulate a final, desperate plan.

Truth be told, she was running out of time. Every day wasted was a day closer to her father actually marrying that gold-digging bint. Mere memories of the confrontation between her and Midori this afternoon were enough to infuriate her again.

Dysfunctional? The gall! How dare this woman come into her house and made judgments about *her* family?

There was only one way left to end this threat to her family once and for all, and by every god in the heaven she would be going through with it. Shizuma made her way through the hall clad in a thick fur coat and stepped towards the estate's master bedroom. Which he now shared with Midori... the thought alone filled her with rage. Her beloved mother had once slept in that bed...

She had ample time to execute her plan. Her father always enjoyed a bath before bed and according to one of the servants, that bath had just been run while Midori was already inside the bedroom.

Perfect.

When she opened the door to the bedroom, Midori was in bed apparently reading a magazine. No doubt, Midori was waiting for her father to turn up after his bath. Though somewhat loathing the idea, Shizuma knew this would be essential to her plan.

"Oh, Hito, I didn't know..." Midori looked up from her magazine, but became somewhat startled when she saw Shizuma instead. She supposed she could not blame Midori. After all, their confrontation had been rather heated. "Oh, Shizuma-san, what are..."

Before Midori could finish that sentence, Shizuma dropped the fur coat to the floor. Midori blinked and gasped when she saw what Shizuma was wearing. Or rather, what Shizuma was *not* wearing.

Tiny and lacy black panties, full black stockings and a black lacy push-up bra which only accentuated her already full breasts. Shizuma had to bite the inside of her cheek not to fall out of her role: she had worn this lingerie set for Nagisa recently. Though the lingerie had come off fairly quickly, using that same set to seduce Midori would sully the memory.

Shizuma seductively strode over to the bed where a stunned Midori gazed upon her. Before she knew what was happening, Midori had been pinned to the bed as Shizuma moved to block her escape.

"Shi... Shizuma-san," Midori gasped.

"Ssssshh," Shizuma gazed down with loving eyes as she spoke in her most seductive tone of voice. "Just lie back and enjoy. Enjoy what's going to happen to you. Consider it an... apology for my outburst."

Naturally, Midori struggled, but it was in vein. Shizuma's face hovered close to Midori's neck and a gentle blow of hot breath over Midori's soft skin, while she ran a hand through Midori's soft hair. Shizuma's own hair spilled over both their bodies, apparently tickling Midori ever so slightly.

Shizuma almost grinned when Midori lay back and apparently admitted defeat. She had seen this expression on the faces of many, many girls before during her schooldays - complete and total submission.

Though doing what she was doing gave Shizuma a definite sense of self-loathing, she had to admit that she was really rather pleased that even after being married for several years, she still had power over other women. In fact, for a moment she could swear she heard dramatic violins playing during the entire seduction.

"Ssshhh," she spoke with the most seductive tone she could muster. "I just want to show you that I'm... really, really sorry," she husked and ran another hand through her hair, pretending as if she was about to kiss her.

Of course, she wasn't going any further than this. It wouldn't be necessary. She could already hear the footsteps in the hallway. In a few moments, her father would walk through that door and find his fiancée in a very uncompromising position with his daughter. That would be the end of Midori for once and for all. Of course, it might damage her relationship with her father, at least temporary, but it was a risk worth taking. Ironically, Midori had been right when she had said that Shizuma and her father loved each other so much that they'd forgive each other under any circumstances. Now that would be the weapon Shizuma would use to undo her.

Yes.

Ironic.

The footsteps came closer and Midori was still completely under her thrall. This was going perfectly! The door opened and the light from the hallway poured into the partially darkened bedroom. The silhouette of a person could be clearly seen.

"Midori-san? I'm sorry to disturb you, but..."

Shizuma stiffened. Denial grabbed her by the throat as she realized that something had gone horribly, horribly wrong.

"Shizuma?" said the voice. A voice definitely not belonging to her father.

"No... no..." panic ensued as Shizuma's heart pounded in her chest. She literally felt her entire world shatter to pieces all around her.

The silhouette came into clearer view now. Shizuma had hoped against hope that it was somehow a mirage or a trick of the light, but those hopes were now completely dashed.

"Nagisa..." Shizuma whispered in a tiny voice filled with horror, regret and self-loathing.

Nagisa blinked, shook her head and walked off into the hallway without saying a word.

"NAGISA!" Shizuma cried out in terror with tears about to burst from her eyes as she jumped off her father's bed and rushed into the hallway after her beloved wife.

* * *

Sorry about the nasty cliffhanger to leave you with. I hope not to keep you waiting too long. Two more parts are to follow... I just hope to have them out before The Old Republic hits the streets in december.


	7. Chapter 7: Resolution

Hello all,

The new chapter of 'Weddings' is done, a bit shorter than the previous chapters, I fear, but it's quite emotionally heavy. I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

**Strawberry Weddings**

**Chapter 7 - Resolutions**

Hanazono Shizuma's world was crumbling all around her.

A thousand thoughts sped through Shizuma's mind as she staggered half naked through her family's estate, frantically searching for her beloved Nagisa. Of course, she had no idea what she was going to tell Nagisa once she had found her, or if there was in fact anything she could say to explain the less than favorable position Nagisa had found her in a few minutes earlier.

"NAGISA!" Shizuma shouted, almost wailed as she ran through the hallways. Sitting rooms, dining halls, ballroom, entrance hall... Nagisa was nowhere in sight.

Shizuma ran into her private wing, familiar territory, as well as she place she and Nagisa had spent their few private moments the past couple of days. And there, Shizuma finally found her, ironically at the very place where she had had her confrontation with Midori earlier today. It filled her with both relief and dread at the same time.

Nagisa was sitting at the grand piano in the main den of her private wing, which was situated between the double stairs leading up to the bedrooms and the private cinema. Though she had her back turned to her, it was easy to see that Nagisa was sobbing quietly.

Shizuma felt her heart shatter in a thousand pieces. How was she ever going to fix this? What could she ever say to make it right?

With heavy steps, Shizuma stepped into the room and approached her beloved wife. Her breath caught in her throat as nerves threatened to overwhelm her. Part of her was sad and bewildered, yet another part of her was seething. Midori! This was all *her* fault!

"Nagisa," she whispered. She saw Nagisa stiffen somewhat before she slowly turned around. Shizuma was shocked to see Nagisa's eyes red with fresh tears. "Nagisa, I..."

She tried to be rational, to think of a good argument, to find a way to blame Midori for all the evils in the world. She wanted to scream, grab Nagisa by the shoulders and shout in her face that she loved her, drag her to the car and drive home with her to leave this nightmare behind. But in the end, all Shizuma could do was collapse.

"Nagisa!" Shizuma cried as she sank to her knees and clasped around Nagisa's waist. She pressed her cheek into Nagisa's belly and sobbed quietly. "I... I never cheated on you. I don't want you think I cheated on you. Not with her! Not with HER! It was stupid! It was dumb! I tried to trick my dad, I never should have done it! Please forgive me, Nagisa. I can't lose you, I love you so much! I never meant to hurt you."

Nagisa looked at Shizuma and brushed a lock of her long dishevelled silver hair from her cheek. "I know," she whispered. "I know."

"Y-you... know?" Shizuma blinked.

"Shizuma..." Nagisa smiled through her tears. "I'm not crying because I think you cheated on me. I'm crying because I hate seeing you like this. I... I just want you to stop demeaning yourself."

"W-what?" Shizuma blinked. "But..."

Nagisa gently lay both her hands on Shizuma's cheeks and raised her off her lap to look her in the eyes. "Please, Shizuma. This isn't you. This isn't the kind, free and proud Shizuma that I've come to love so much."

"I..." Shizuma sniffed. "I love you too. I'm so sorry... I never meant to hurt you in any way. I... can't bear the thought of losing you."

Rather fortuitously, a rack of different colored bathrobes were draped from a coat-rack which had been put there for people coming out of the pool, was in arm's reach of Nagisa. The red-head took one and gently wrapped it around Shizuma's lingerie-clad body.

Nagisa's warmth helped to calm her down somewhat. "Sssh," Nagisa whispered. "You're my wife. I'm not going anywhere. But I reserve the right to smack you upside the head when you do dumb things."

Shizuma laughed briefly in spite of herself. She continued clutching onto Nagisa's waist, as if afraid that Nagisa might change her mind the moment she'd let go of her.

"Remember that horrible vacation in Switzerland?" Nagisa smiled while running her hand through Shizuma's long silver hair. "God, it was awful. We got snowed into our cabin, you sprained your ankle on the first day so we couldn't ski anymore, we ran out of food and we lot our fireplace when a drift of snow dropped down the chimney. I was frustrated and short-tempered, but you know what you said to me?"

Shizuma looked up to look Nagisa in the eye.

"You looked at me, calm and gentle, and told me we just had to make the best of it," Nagisa smiled.

"And that we did," Shizuma said, calming down somewhat.

"Why can't you do that now?" Nagisa asked while still continuing to stroke Shizuma's hair. "Just make the best of it? I know you don't like Midori-san, but can't you at least try to tolerate her? What you're doing now isn't healthy. You can't go on like this. You have to stop."

Shizuma looked up, her eyes brimming with tears. "But how can I stop? How can I stop and let my father make the most terrible mistake in her How can I stop when some bint younger than me is trying to replace my mother?"

The brief silence that followed puzzled Shizuma, especially since Nagisa looked away from her towards the hall. Following her gaze, she saw her father standing there with Midori next to her. While her father seemed concerned, Midori seemed distant, deeply disturbed and avoided looking Shizuma in the eye.

"Is that what this is all about?" her father said gently. "Zuma-chan? Is that why you were being so difficult?"

"I..." Shizuma rose to her feet, very reluctantly letting go of her beloved wife. "Everything I've done, I've done to protect our family."

"Trying to make me break up with Midori by pretending to seduce her? How does that help our family?" her father shook his head. "You must have been really desperate if you'd think I'd fall for that."

"Dad?" Shizuma blinked before her father embraced her tightly.

"Zuma-chan, don't insult my intelligence," he whispered in a slightly irritated tone of voice before softening somewhat. "You love Nagisa too much to throw your love away on a whim. Did you think I'd just magically forget about that?"

Shizuma closed her eyes and sighed. "It was a stupid idea, dad."

"I'll say," Hito chuckled before becoming more resolute. "Midori isn't going anywhere, Zuma-chan, but... nobody is going to replace your mother. Nobody could ever replace Hoshi."

Shizuma and her father looked to one side, where a portrait of Hanazono Hoshi was hanging. Pictures and paintings of Shizuma's mother had been hung everywhere in the estate and Shizuma's private wing was no exception. In fact, it was where the most pictures and paintings of her mother were.

"Dad," Shizuma sniffed. "I miss her."

"So do I, Zuma-chan," Hito closed his eyes. "So do I."

From the upper floor, a door opened and two girls wearing night-robes emerged. Seeing what was going on downstairs, Shion and Chikaru went downstairs. "What's all the commotion about?" asked Shion as she approached Nagisa.

"Ssh," Nagisa whispered. "I think this is important."

Next to her, Chikaru smiled, nodded and looked upon Shizuma and her father with great interest.

"Why did she have to die?" Shizuma sniffed. "Why did mom have to leave us?"

"It wasn't her fault," Hito smiled softly.

"No," Shizuma closed her eyes. "It was mine."

_Memories long forgotten, long suppressed, came rushing back to her as if invading her unwilling mind. Shizuma was four again, running around in the entrance hall with her favorite doll dragging behind her. It was just before she and her parents would leave for a brief weekend holiday at their Hokkaido vacation house._

_Her father was eager to leave and, as usual, was quite crabby about it. "Quit running around and get in the car!" her father shouted at her. And, as usual, Shizuma ignored him. So her father painfully grabbed her by the arm and tried to drag her to the car. The tiny girl manage to wriggle free and dashed up the stairs where she parked herself and looked down towards the front door. Naturally, her father, not being a very nice man, shouted at her to get down immediately. To which Shizuma responded by making a face and sticking out her tongue, enraging her father further._

_Then, her mother appeared from a side room carrying a small bag. Her mother was a vision of loveliness. Like both her and her father, her hair was silver. She was tall and always smiled. And one look from her could silence her mean father, as she did now. She looked at Shizuma, then at her father and shook her head. Immediately, her father sputtered an apology._

_"Did you chase poor Zuma-chan up the stairs again, Hito?" her mother sighed._

_"Ch- No, no," her father said. "She... I suppose I frightened her."_

_"You should be kinder to our daughter," her mother admonished her father briefly. "She'll be happier for it later in life."_

_That said, her mother walked up the stairs and stepped in front of her, sinking to one knee. "Zuma-chan, sweetie, please don't be afraid of your father."_

_"He hurt my arm," Shizuma pouted._

_"Aw," her mother kissed her on the sore spot and hugged her. "I know he can be difficult, but so can you, sweetie. Let's just enjoy this weekend together as a family, alright? We don't often get to do that because of your father's work."_

_"Hoshi, we have to go!" her father shouted from downstairs._

_"I love you, sweetie," said her mother before kissing her on the forehead. "Your father loves you too, but he doesn't like to show it. You understand, don't you?"_

_Little Shizuma pouted. "He wants me to marry this dumb icky boy I've never met when I grow up."_

_Hoshi nodded and smiled. "Don't worry, Zuma-chan. I'll make sure you'll never marry anyone against your will even if it means your father has to sleep in the doghouse all winter. So try not to think about it too much and let's enjoy our family vacation."_

_"Yes, mom," Shizuma replied softly while her mother picked her up._

_"HOSHI!" her father shouted again._

_"We're coming," her mother said while holding Shizuma and hurriedly walked to the stairs._

_Then something went horribly, horribly wrong. Shizuma heard her mother yelp when suddenly she and her mother toppled forward. Little Shizuma screamed as she saw the stairs flying towards her. Her mother clutched her to her chest and coiled around her as they fell, shielding her precious daughter with her own body. The fall seemed to take forever, but ended as her mother's head hit the wooden bannister with a sickening crack._

_Shizuma remembered crying. Hearing her father shout out her mother's name in panic. Victor frantically calling an ambulance. And the blood._

_So much blood._

_Her mother was rushed to the hospital. She and her father sat at her bed daily. But Hanazono Hoshi would never wake up again._

"You remember it now, don't you?" Hito closed his eyes as he held his beloved daughter. "I didn't want you to remember,"

Shizuma sobbed loudly. "I... If... If I hadn't run up those stairs, I... Oh, god, I killed her. I killed my mother."

A collective gasp went through the girls around them, and even the distant Midori was shocked by this.

Meanwhile, Nagisa wanted to rush to her wife to comfort her, to hold her and make it all better. But before she could do that, she felt a hand lay on her shoulder. It was a smiling Chikaru, who gently shook her head.

On the other side of the room, it was obvious that Midori had the same idea - to rush up and comfort Hito. But same as with Nagisa, a single kind look from Chikaru convinced her to stay put.

"No!" Hito said and clutched his daughter a little tighter. "No, no, no, no! Don't you think that. Don't you ever think that. Your mother loved you so much she did everything to protect you as you fell. If anyone is responsible for your mother's death it's me and me alone."

"Dad..." Shizuma closed her eyes. "It doesn't make sense. Mother was ill. She didn't fall, she got sick... didn't she? How could I forget something like that?"

"Sssh," her father whispered. "You wondered why I called myself a bad father? This is the reason. I blamed you for her death for years, treated you like dirt... so much that you actually started to believe you were responsible for your mother's death. That was... unforgivable of me. I never wanted you to remember... partly because it would be an easy escape for me if you never did."

Hito steered Shizuma to a free couch and sat her down while lying his hands on her shoulders. Shizuma looked upon him with concern. "What I'm going to tell you is going to be difficult for both of us, but you have a right to know. How much do you remember for the time after your mother's accident?"

Shizuma nodded. "I remember the hospital."

Hito sat down next to her. "Hoshi... never woke up. She died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital."

"But... she was in the hospital for weeks!" Shizuma replied. "You took me to see her every day!"

"She suffered massive head-trauma," said Hito. "The swelling... when she arrived at the hospital, she was already braindead. I just... I couldn't let her go."

Hito sat back, his gaze distant. "To this day I still can't fathom it. One moment she was with us, alive, vibrant and joyful, then next... she's being kept alive by a respirator."

Shizuma closed her eyes and sobbed. She remembered her mother lying on that horrible bed with a tube in her mouth and attached to bleeping machines. She remembered her father crying. And she wasn't surprised - if her mother had been braindead at that point, her father must have been truly hopeless.

"You weren't responsible for mom's death either, dad," Shizuma said.

"I'm not so sure," said Hito.

Shion, in the meantime, dried her eyes with a handkerchief while Chikaru looked on thoughtfully. Nagisa wanted to do nothing more than to be with her wife to comfort her in her time of need, but a mere piercing gaze from Chikaru kept her in place. It told her all Nagisa needed to know - this was a moment between Shizuma and her father.

"I went through the worst thing a man can go through," Hito sighed and then gently pinched Shizuma's cheek. "And then you had to go through it too when poor Kaori-chan... I knew Hoshi would never come back, but I just couldn't let her go. She was on that machine for four weeks before I could... give Hoshi peace."

Shizuma closed her eyes. And finally, she came to understand. Her father had never stopped mourning her mother. For almost twenty years, he had suffered endlessly from a pain she had come to know all too well. And then came Midori. Suddenly, she saw the girl whom she had considered a threat to her life and family in an entirely different light.

Midori was her father's Nagisa. Simple as that.

Thanks to her love for Nagisa, Shizuma had been able to escape the downward spiral of depression and misery. Midori would do the same for her father. Standing in their way would be the same as denying him his happiness and his escape from an endless cycle of mourning. On top of that, she took solace from the fact that even though she loved Nagisa deeply, that had in no way diminished her love for Kaori. For her father, it would be the same.

Shizuma had wanted to protect her father, her family and, most importantly, her mother's memory. But, in fact, neither of these three needed protection. She saw that now. Whatever happened, Hanazono Hoshi would never be forgotten or unloved.

Shizuma was hit with a torrent of emotions all at once. Anger, at herself. Revulsion, at her own actions. But also joy and love. A great weight started to fall of her shoulders and this was such a good feeling.

"Dad," she said and turned to Midori, holding out her hand. "Midori-san."

Her father blinked for a moment at his daughter's use of the proper suffix and the deference in her voice. Midori herself was a bit reluctant to approach Shizuma, but eventually caved and carefully stepped towards her.

Suddenly, Shizuma bowed deeply. "Forgive me," she spoke. "I've been a real idiot. I'll no longer stand in your way. Whatever the two of you decide to do, however you want to build your own future, I swear to you I'll try to support it. No more games, no more... selfish attitudes from me. I love you, dad. I want you to be happy."

"Zuma-chan," her father smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you too, sweetheart."

Shizuma turned to Midori. "I'm deeply sorry for what I did to you today. I wish I could turn back the clock."

"It brought back some... painful memories," Midori whispered. "But I can forgive if you can open your heart."

"Don't get too comfortable, I'll still watch you like a hawk," Shizuma said, but there was a twinkle in her eye.

"Then I will do my utmost to prove myself worthy of bearing the Hanazono name," Midori nodded proudly. "But I am very happy you're now at least willing to give me a fair chance."

It was now that Nagisa stepped forward to hug her wife. "Shizuma," she said before brushing lips with the silver-haired beauty. "I'm so proud of you."

"Funny," Shizuma smiled. "I thought this would be harder. I don't have much experience with admitting that I'm wrong."

"Hah!" Shion exclaimed. "That sounds like the Shizuma-sama I know."

"Quiet you," Shizuma winked at the former Spican president in jest.

It was then that Hito took both his daughter and fiancée in a bear-hug. "Ladies, I know it's late, but I think we have a lot to talk about."

"That we do," Shizuma nodded, to both Midori and her father. "Nagisa? Do you mind if we..."

"Of course not," Nagisa smiled gently. "I'm just glad this is all settled, now. But... OH!" she blinked. "I suddenly remembered! Because I never got to ask Midori-san about those pearl earrings Chikaru-chan wanted to borrow."

"Pearl earrings?" Shizuma frowned, crossed her arms and looked at the Chikaru, who did her best to look as innocent as possible.

"Yes," Nagisa said. "Midori owns a pair of pearl earrings which Chikaru-chan would like to wear with her wedding gown, isn't that right? So Chikaru-chan asked me if I could ask her."

"... and to go to my father's bedroom where Midori would be getting ready for bed," Shizuma finished while narrowing her eyes.

Hito scratched his head. "Wait a minute, I thought you *lost* a pair of pearl earrings. You called me over the housephone in a panic, Chikaru-san. You described your earrings in great detail and told me they were vital to your wedding gown... and kept me in the phone retracing your steps through the mansion for a long time..."

Chikaru shot them both a 'What? Me worry?'-look. "Coincidence," she shrugged.

"Oh, we'll have a talk about this later, Chikaru," Shizuma chuckled. "But for now, I think it's time for the three of us to have a long overdue chat."

After Midori, Shizuma and Hito had left to talk in one of the sitting rooms and Nagisa retreated to her bedroom, Chikaru and Shion were left standing in the room.

"You are unbelievable, you know that, right?" Shion shook her head.

"Well, it worked," Chikaru shrugged. "They're talking again, aren't they?"

Shion blinked. "It could have backfired! Spectacularly!"

"It could have. But it didn't," Chikaru smiled confidently. "And even if it had, I had three separate contingency plans ready just in case. Trust me, I had all angles covered."

"Now I know why they called you the Shadow Empress of Astraea Hill," Shion laughed.

"Ah, yes, Shadow Empress," Chikaru smiled and accentuated her unofficial title with air-quotes "The so-called mysterious mover and shaker in school politics and Astraea social life. I have dismissed that claim."

Shion shook her head while Chikaru flashed her what could only be called a self-satisfied smirk.

"Oh, god help me, I'm so turned on right now," Shion blushed slightly.

The self-satisfied smirk turned into a sultry grin.

"You. Me. Bed. Right now," Chikaru demanded.

* * *

It had been a long slog with many setbacks, but finally, Yaya and Tsubomi's apartment was habitable. More than habitable, actually, as the apartment had been fully furnished.

In the end, Yaya hadn't gotten the in-house tiki-bar she had wanted so badly, but despite of that their living room was big, cosy and decked out with all manner of comfy furniture. A modern book case lined the right wall, containing Yaya's sizeable manga collection and Tsubomi's science books. After having varnished the floor of their hobby room, it had only been a matter of dragging the furniture in. The hobby room now contained working desks, both their laptops and most of Yaya's musical instruments.

Yaya looked around and seemed content. In only a few months, after her graduation, Yaya would be living here. Tsubomi would join her in the weekends until she would graduate from Astraea Hill as well. It would be a great change in both their lives, but also an adventure.

Yaya looked out the window while her beloved sat on her lap. The raven-haired girl wrapped her arms around Tsubomi's waist and treated the Sakura-colored girl to a deep open-lip kiss. When she finally broke the kiss, Yaya ran a hand through Tsubomi's hair.

"It seems so surreal," Tsubomi whispered. "This is ours. We'll be living together."

"Yep," Yaya grinned. "I think our friends have this betting pool going how long it'll take before we are found in this house throwing plates at each other."

"Nah, Yaya-chan, that's not fair," Tsubomi pouted. "I know our relationship can be a little rocky, but it's not *that* bad."

"Nope, it's worse," grinned Yaya. But the moment she saw Tsubomi's angry scowl, she put a finger to her beloved's lips. "Only kidding. But yeah, it's kinda surreal. This whole new phase of our life is starting. And I still don't know what to study in college. I just don't know!"

"You should have thought of that for the past two years, and not start looking at available courses three months before graduation! It's important for your future... *our* future," Tsubomi stressed.

"Way to lay on the pressure, hotcakes," Yaya grinned and let her hands slip under the hem of Tsubomi's skirt.

"Yaya-chan!" Tsubomi squirmed uncomfortably. "The drapes are open, people can see us!"

"Tsubomi-chan," Yaya chuckled. "You're sitting in my lap and we've been French kissing for the last fifteen minutes with the drapes open. Why not go all the way? Besides, there's no other buildings opposite to ours, just the mountains. The only person who could see us would be a mountaineer with a telescope!"

"It's the principle of the thing!"

Yaya checked her watch. "Hm," she said. "We don't have time for proper sex anyway. My surprise will arrive soon!"

"A surprise?" Tsubomi frowned as she hopped off Yaya's lap. "You didn't tell me anything about that."

Yaya winked. "Yeah, that's kinda the concept behind the word 'surprise'."

"Hah bloody hah," Tsubomi crossed her arms.

"Let's not spoil the mood with our usual antics today," Yaya said as she headed towards the door. "Hm, he should be here any moment."

"Who is?"

That moment, the doorbell rang. Yaya offered Tsubomi a self-satisfied smirk. A few moments later, a delivery guy entered... a rather posh looking delivery guy with several trays. "Sweetie," Yaya said to Tsubomi while laying her hands on her shoulders. "Why don't you go to the hobby room and surf the net or something for a moment, while I go set this up for us."

"Yaya-chan?" Tsubomi frowned.

"Trust me," winked Yaya.

And so, Tsubomi decided to go along with it. She ducked into the hobby room, booted up her laptop and spent a few minutes looking at people falling off things on youtube and part of a recorded lecture until Yaya came in to get her. What she saw took her breath away.

"Y-yaya-chan," Tsubomi blinked. Yaya was wearing a tight-fitting black evening gown which accentuated her already trim figure. There were two slits in the side which ran all the way up to her hips and her cleavage was so low-cut that there was a v-line all the way down to her belly button up front.

On their dinnertable stood a lovely meal on trays, as well as a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket. Furthermore, the room was adorned with almost fifty lit candles, illuminating the room with a flickery orange glow.

"T-this is a fire-hazard, you know?" Tsubomi frowned. "You want to burn down our apartment before we even start living here?"

"Killjoy," Yaya grinned and kissed her on the top of her head. "Come, let's have dinner."

"I'm wearing slacks and a shirt. I should change," Tsubomi said.

"You look beautiful enough, no matter what you're wearing," Yaya led her to the table and sat her down. "Come on, let's eat."

Yaya uncorked the champagne, and in complete Yaya-fashion, she fired the cork across the room where it crashed against the wall and fell right into the kitchen sink. "Hah, score!" she said and poured Tsubomi a glass.

"Hm," Tsubomi carefully scrutinized the glass. "I'm not old enough to drink, you know?"

"Oh, come on!" Yaya sighed. "Live a little. And at least take a sip. That bottle came all the way from France!"

Tsubomi bit her lip. "I probably shouldn't complain so much. Sorry, Yaya-chan. You did your best to do this for us and here I am criticizing."

Yaya chuckled as she downed her first glass in one go. "What? No. You wouldn't be you without complaining and criticizing. Please carry on."

Tsubomi rubbed her forehead and sighed. "Yaya-chan is crazy."

"Hey, I want a second opinion."

"Yaya-chan is also lazy," as she took a sip from her champagne.

"Guilty as charged," Yaya said. "More champagne?"

"My glass is still full!"

"Hurry up then, I'm already on my third," Yaya laughed.

Tsubomi sighed. "Crazy, lazy *and* an alcoholic."

"Sounds like I'm a university student, alright," Yaya smirked. "Glad to know I'm already adapting."

The first course was Italian tomato soup. It was soon finished. Tsubomi was enjoying her surprise tremendously - life with Yaya was nothing if not unpredictable. Even moreso when Yaya immediately offered her an oyster as soon as she had put down her spoon.

"What's this?" Tsubomi asked.

"Duh," said a slightly tipsy Yaya. "It's an oyster. You eat it!"

"Hm, okay," Tsubomi said. As she brought the oyster to her mouth it seemed as Yaya was sitting on the edge of her seat, staring at her with anticipation. Tsubomi found this rather strange, but because Yaya did more strange things in her life, she paid it little mind. The delicious oyster slid into her mouth and as soon as she swallowed, Yaya seemed to be somewhat deflated.

"Here, have another one," Yaya said and grabbed another oyster to give to Tsubomi. Again with the same result. Tsubomi ate it and Yaya was rather disappointed. This time, Yaya looked carefully at the plate of oysters and picked a third one. "Here, more oyster!"

"Really, Yaya-chan?" Tsubomi sighed as she took the oyster. "Feeding me an aphrodisiac? You're so predictable."

Tsubomi put the oyster in her mouth. A sharp pain suddenly exploded through Tsubomi's entire mouth as she suddenly bit down on something, very, very hard. The offending object immediately shot down into her windpipe, causing her to choke wildly and clutch at her throat.

"TSUBOMI!"

Yaya shot forward, pushing the table aside and throwing the food and drink all over the floor. Tsubomi felt two strong arms wrap under her midriff, arms which squeezed her body harshly, again and again.

Finally, the offending object was removed from her throat. The two girls collapsed right next to each other on the floor, panting from shock and excertion. Tsubomi was the first to recover, and coughed up the objects in her mouth, spitting out the remains of at least two of her molars. She was about to shot an angry litany of curses at Yaya when she saw the object which had been lodged in her throat only a few seconds ago.

Between the droplets of blood and pieces of shattered tooth lay a beautiful diamond ring. Tsubomi blinked who looked up at her girlfriend in disbelief.

"You don't have to answer right now. Or at all," Yaya said softly, almost a whisper. The was a rare serious expression on her face as she smiled softly and took Tsubomi's hand. "I... I know I'll go to university soon while you'll still be stuck at the Hill for two years. I know you're worried I'm going to meet someone else. I... just wanted to reassure you that I won't run off with anyone else. Tsubomi-chan, I love you. I want you with me. That ring is a promise that I'll be with you for the rest of my life... god help me, I'll be stuck with you for the rest of my life," she said with a smile on her face.

"Y-yaya-chan," Tsubomi sniffed softly as emotions overwhelmed her. "I... I..."

"Yes?" Yaya leant forward, eager to hear whatever Tsubomi had to say.

"Yaya-chan, will you take me to the hospital, please? My mouth really hurts!"

"Oh?" Yaya replied. "OH! Crap, sorry!" she said as she got up from her chair to fetch her coat. "This wouldn't have happened if stupid Yaya hadn't forgotten in which goddamn oyster she had hidden the ring!"

"Yaya-chan should have marked the oyster!" Tsubomi rubbed her aching jaw.

"Too little too late," Yaya bit her lip. "I'll go get the car... OH, SHIT!"

"What?"

"I've had five glasses of champagne! I can't drive in this state!"

"Why did you drink so much?"

"Hey, it's not every day you ask your girlfriend to marry you!" Yaya protested angrily. "It's not as if I have much experience with it! I needed a little Dutch courage."

"Yaya-chan is unbelievable!" Tsubomi rubbed her aching jaw.

"I'll just call Kenji-kun," Yaya said. "My brothers are still in town, I'll get them to drive us to the hospital."

"Yaya-chan, you are the most irresponsible, unthinking, and unbelievable girl I have ever had the misfortune of meeting!" Tsubomi growled. "To think I will be spending the rest of my life with you fills me with horror!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm an idiot," Yaya sighed, "let me just find my phone."

As Yaya picked up her phone, she felt Tsubomi's hand clasp gently around her hand.

"Yes," said Tsubomi.

"What?" Yaya blinked.

"Yes," said Tsubomi, a bit more softly. A tear ran across her cheek as she looked Yaya in the eyes.

"W-What are you trying to say?" Yaya frowned.

"I'm saying yes! YES! What question did you just ask me, you idiot!"

"Yes?" Yaya blinked before she realized just what Tsubomi was saying to her. "Oh. OH!"

"But only after I graduate and turn 18!" Tsubomi said resolutely before her expression softened. "And you'll have to ask my parents for permission."

"Hm," Yaya rubbed her chin. "Maybe I should bring bribes to your folk's house?"

Tsubomi laughed briefly. "I love you, Yaya-chan. Don't ever change."

"I love you too," Yaya felt herself tear up and gently embraced the smaller girl.

"NOW TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Nagisa's eyes fluttered open and found herself lying in bed in Shizuma's room with the morning room shining right in her face. She groaned and rolled to her side as to keep the sun out of her eyes. She suppressed a yawn and stretched, trying to remember what had happened.

Ah, yes. She had been flipping through one of Shizuma's books, a paperback of one of Murakami's works. It had been quite a chore to find a book in Shizuma's sizeable collection which wasn't horror related... and most frighteningly enough, Shizuma had been talking about bringing her horror novel collection back home with her. The best course of action, Nagisa considered, was to never mention this again in the hopes that Shizuma would forget about it.

The book itself now lay crumpled from having Nagisa falling asleep on it. Last night, she had waited for Shizuma to come to bed but apparently she never had, judging from the cold spot next to her in bed. Nagisa put the book on the nightstand as to not damage it further and smushed her head against the pillow. Apparently, Shizuma and her father must have had a lot to talk about.

Nagisa closed her eyes and felt herself sliding away into dreamland once more. She didn't really mind - it was a good day to have a lazy morning.

Some point later, Nagisa was disturbed from her slumber when she heard someone lumbering into the bedroom. From the pattern of the footsteps, Nagisa could already tell that the person was dead tired.

The person let out a groan and collapsed on the bed next to her. Opening her eyes, Nagisa saw that her beloved wife had finally come to bed. Though Shizuma looked dead tired, she seemed more content than Nagisa had seen her be in days.

"Hi," Nagisa whispered.

"'lo," Shizuma closed her eyes and let out a heavy yawn.

Shizuma was still wearing the same shirt and jeans she had been wearing all day yesterday. Her long silver hair was dishevelled from lack of brushing and she seemed a little pale from being up for so long. But to Nagisa, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Cm'ere," Shizuma grinned and hugged her wife tightly while they both lay on their sides.

"How did it go?" Nagisa asked gently.

"Good," Shizuma smiled. "We talked, we discussed, we cried..."

"Cried?" Nagisa asked with some concern.

"The good kind of crying," Shizuma closed her eyes again and snuggled against Nagisa. "The crying of happiness sorta thing. Dad and I promised that we are going to talk and listen to each other from now on. Really talk and listen to each other."

"It's never too late for that," Nagisa said. "And Midori-san?"

"Yeah, molesting a woman who was almost raped... not the smartest or kindest thing I've ever done," Shizuma spoke with some remorse.

"In a 'I can't believe you did that!' kinda way," Nagisa said.

"Trust me, you weren't the only one who thinks that," Shizuma said. "She's forgiven me for it, though. Gracious of her, but I'm still going to watch her like a hawk," she winked.

"You are not," Nagisa chuckled.

"Maybe. Maybe not, but I'm still trying to wrap my head around the concept of my stepmother being younger than I am," Shizuma grinned. "God, I'm tired. Worth it, though."

The two lovers held each other for a moment. "So," Nagisa started. "What's with the Iron Maiden poster in your dresser?"

"Something wrong with that?" Shizuma frowned.

"No, it just seems out of place in your room," Nagisa said. "Everything you have here is either unique, super expensive, handcrafted or framed. That poster is just hanging on the inside of your dresser with a few pieces of tape."

"It's a memento," said Shizuma. "Dad took me to a concert back in the nineties when I was a little girl. My mother was a big Iron Maiden fan, so dad thought it was appropriate."

"From what you've told me about your mother," Nagisa said. "You are a lot like her."

Shizuma froze for a moment, then reached over to kiss Nagisa on the mouth. "That's one of the nicest compliments I've ever had," Shizuma then shot her a lopsided grin. "You should have seen Miyuki that time she walked in on me when I was, ahum, enjoying some Iron Maiden music in our old dorm room. I thought her head was going to explode."

"Why would her head explode?"

"It might have something to do with me pretending the mop I was holding was a microphone," grinned Shizuma. "I think Miyuki expected me to be embarrassed. Instead, I rushed over to her and drew her into a dance while still using my mop as a microphone. I'm not sure if I remember correctly, but I think she eventually slapped me and ran out the door. Hm, I should call Miyuki later..."

"Hmmm," Nagisa enjoyed Shizuma's closeness and snuggled against her.

Shizuma nuzzled Nagisa's neck and stroked her hair. She looked over Nagisa's shoulder to a small framed picture of Hoshi Hanazono hanging on the wall.

"Fly," she sang softly in English. "On your wings. Like an eagle. Fly as high as the sun. On your wings. Like an eagle. Fly as high as the sun. On your wings. Like an eagle. Fly. Touch the sun..."

"What was that?" Nagisa asked.

"My mother often sang to me when I couldn't sleep or told me stories," Shizuma smiled. "Funny, I'm not sure I really believe in the kami or anything like that, but... I could feel her mother close to me last night. It was a good feeling."

"Maybe she wanted to make sure that you don't blame yourself for her death," Nagisa said. "Tell me more about your mother."

"Well," Shizuma bit her lip. "When she was younger, she travelled back in time and defeated Genghis Kahn in hand-to-hand combat."

"Huh?"

"And back in 1980, Iron Maiden's drummer Nicko fell ill, so my mother had to take over. She drummed with the band for their entire tour through Japan," Shizuma nodded. "And then there was the time when she armwrestled the world's strongest man and busted him up. Oh, she co-wrote the first Star Wars movie and wrangled velociraptors in Texas! Oh, and then there was the time that she was swimming in the Amazon river and fended off vicious piranha's with a baseball bat!"

Nagisa raised an eyebrow. "That sounds all so... dubious."

"What?" Shizuma's eyes twinkled. "Are you calling my mother a liar?"

"Well," Nagisa chuckled. "I suspect she might have... embellished a little."

"Rubbish! Mum told me all those stories herself and many more before I went to sleep when I was four," Shizuma nodded. "I believed her then. And, I don't know, but to this day, I still like to believe my mother could do anything."

"You're right," Nagisa smiled and kissed her wife on the lips. "I would have liked your mother."

Then, she yawned again and stretched. "God, I'm so tired... I think I need to get rid of these clothes and sleep for a couple of hours."

"And perhaps a nice shower to get the cobwebs out of your head," Nagisa nodded. "I could join you for that shower. In fact, I insist."

"Hm, I like the way you think," Shizuma kissed her beloved wife. "But let's just snooze here for a little while longer."

"Hm... I like hugging my own private Shizuma body pillow," Nagisa replied softly.

"All yours, sweetie."

* * *

At Astraea Hill, the three Etoiles Kizuna, Remon and Kagome, were sitting in their office at St, Lulim school for girls. Formerly a small classroom, the three Etoiles had converted it as their headquarters. And what a headquarters it was - costumes lay strewn all over the furniture, the walls were covered with anime and idol posters. Some relaxing couches and expensive computers were free to use for any student needing them.

Unlike their many predecessors, who took their position as Etoile to remain aloof from the student body, this trio was very approachable. Any student was welcome to drop by their office for help or advice. They often appeared at school festivities and, as a result, were so popular that they had been elected as Etoiles for three times in a row.

So far, any attempts from Miator to unseat them had been unsuccessful while Spica wasn't even trying at this point.

At the moment, Kagome was conferring with Onshibaru about potential improvements of the school cafeteria menu, while Kizuna and Remon were practising the new school song which the three of them would present at the next school assembly. It was then when their private phone line rang. Kizuna rushed over to the phone, an old red turn-style telephone with a sticker on it which read 'Moe Hotline' and picked it up.

"Mushi-mushi?" she asked. "Oh, Chikaru nee-sama!" she said excited. "Hey guys, shut up a minute! Chikaru nee-sama is calling!"

Both Kagome and Remon looked on with interest as Kizuna chatted with Chikaru.

"Uh-huh... uh-huh... Shion-sama? Oh... I see... So when?... Wow!... I mean WOW!... That's amazing!... Will your parents be coming?... oh, you don't know yet... Uh-huh... Uh-huh... Uh-HUH?... Oh, this is great!... We'll be there!... Yes, see you soon!"

Kizuna put down the phone.

"Well?" Remon asked.

"CHIKARU NEE-SAMA IS GETTING MARRIED!" Kizuna cheered.

Kagome and Remon frowned sceptically.

"Onshibaru says 'Again?'," Kagome said softly.

"We've heard this before and every single time their parents muck it up,"

"IT'S REALLY HAPPENING THIS TIME!" Kizuna raved.

Remon blinked. "No parents?"

"No parents!"

"Where?" Kagome asked.

"Shizuma-sama's family mansion!"

"It's really happening!" Remon smiled and hugged Kagome for good measure.

Kizuna took a dramatic pose and pointed to the door. "TO THE ETOILE-MOBILE!"

Kagome and Remon blinked. "Uh, Onshibaru says that we don't actually own an Etoile-mobile…"

"And we're not old enough to drive," Remon nodded.

"To the bus station then!" Kizuna said. "Our friends need us!"

"TO THE BUS STATION!"

* * *

An E-cookie for those who know where Chikaru's 'Ah yes'-line is lifted from. ;)

One more part left to go, and it will contain the actual weddings. :) I'm a sucker for happy endings, after all. It probably won't be released till somewhere in January since December is a very busy month (and the impending release of The Old Republic won't help either).

Edit - the lyrics Shizuma uses are from the Iron Maiden song 'Flight of the Icarus'.


	8. Chapter 8: Strawberry Weddings

Well, here it is, the final chapter of Strawberry Weddings. Quite possibly this won't be my last ever Stopani story, as there's plenty of plot bunnies left, but generally, all plotlines from my Stopani stories have been neatly resolved. Apologies for the long delays in getting his chapter out - you can blame both my busy job and Star Wars - The Old Republic for that. Now that Weddings is done, I will have some more time to devote to both finishing Opposites and my Claymore story Life Sucks.

So without further ado, let's get to the actual weddings-part. :) Hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

**Strawberry Weddings**

_Chapter 8 - Strawberry Weddings._

The sun poured in through a small skylight in the wooden roof, illuminating the loving couple who lay spent and embraced on a flannel sheet. The shack they were in was quite large and roomy for a garden toolshed, but then again the grounds-keeper had a lot of surface area to take care of.

Shizuma lay on her back and held on to her wife, who lay on top of her with her head on her chest. They had made love amidst the myriad of tools, seeds and gardening equipment. The large lawnmower still smelled of freshly cut grass, a very soothing smell for the both of them.

"Hmmm," Nagisa closed her eyes and whispered softly. "Soft breast pillow..."

Shizuma chuckled and was just able to reach the top of Nagisa's head to kiss it. "I love you so much," Shizuma whispered.

"Love you too," Nagisa suppressed a yawn. "God, I'm going to hell..."

"To hell?" Shizuma frowned. "Why?"

"Because we made love in a garden shed..." Nagisa started to say.

"Is that all?" Shizuma snorted. "Come on, of all the places we've rough-and-tumbled, this isn't the worst. I mean, what about the broomcloset of the Astraea nunnery? Or the dressing rooms of the school swimming pool? Or in the back row of that cinema in Kyoto? The back-seat of my car while we were parked in the middle of Ueno park? And what about our lifetime project to make love at least once in every metropolis in the world?"

"Well, yeah, but..." Nagisa frowned for a moment as she propped herself up.

"Or what about that time we went up to the highest observation deck of Tokyo Tower after visiting hours? Right up against the glass? That was intense," Shizuma smirked. "Or that time in that private booth at the Sydney opera house... certainly made enduring Wagner less dull."

"Shizuma, you're not helping," Nagisa closed her eyes.

"Or that time in your parents' bed..." Shizuma flashed a wicked grin.

Nagisa blinked. "Oh, that was justified! They totally had it coming for..." Nagisa stopped and closed her eyes. She sighed and lay her head on Shizuma's breast once more. "I'm *so* going to hell," she repeated again.

"Is it because it's the middle of the day? It's not as if we haven't snuck away in the middle of the day before," Shizuma replied.

"You didn't let me finish. I mean, sure, we've made love in crazy places, but we never snuck off to have sex during a wedding!"

"Pre-wedding party," Shizuma corrected. "The guests haven't even all arrived yet. And I'm sure Shion and Chikaru won't mind. They've got enough to deal with already."

"There's a reason why it's called a *holy* matrimony, Shizuma," Nagisa said.

"Don't get too worked up over it," said Shizuma. "It's not a Christian, Buddhist or Shinto wedding they're having. In fact, there won't even be a priest. Chikaru's uncle is a captain in the Japanese navy, remember? All strictly secular."

"Nrgh," Nagisa said while stirring and moving up to rub cheeks with Shizuma. "Okay, maybe I'm *not* going to hell for this."

Shizuma chuckled and the lovers shared a brief yet deep open-lip kiss.

"Good to know you won't be put off by the prospect of fire and brimstone," Shizuma smiled. "I'm hoping for a long and happy sexlife, thank you very much. That includes lovemaking in weird places."

"God, you're perverted," Nagisa laughed.

"You knew what you were getting into the moment you ran out of the cathedral with me," Shizuma replied with a smirk.

"I'm just worried about keeping up with you. You can be a bit more... intense than I am," Nagisa replied.

"You're doing fine, sweetie. You're not exactly an innocent schoolgirl anymore, are you?" Shizuma said before the two enjoyed each other's warmth for a moment.

Nagisa was the first to speak up. "We should get back to the party, but lying here with you with your arms wrapped around me is so nice and comfy."

"I'm certainly not complaining about having a beautiful girl draped all over me," Shizuma replied.

"We should get up."

"We should."

"Really, we should."

"Yeah, we should."

"In five minutes."

"Yes, five."

"Maybe ten."

"Ten it is."

"Fifteen max?"

"That's kinda pushing it."

"I guess. But it's so nice."

After fifteen minutes of lazying, hugging and kissing, the girls reluctantly gathered their clothes and dressed themselves. Shizuma made sure that her ocean of hair was properly tied back and pinned up and then led Nagisa out of the shed.

Just as they were standing in the daylight and made sure their clothes didn't seem to be in any way dishevelled, they heard scraping of a throat coming from the side of the building. Nagisa especially was mortified to see the maid Sharon standing there, looking at them disdainfully.

"Really, on the middle of the day? How shameful," Sharon said.

"Hello to you to, Sharon," Shizuma smirked. "How'd you know we were here?"

"Please, this isn't the first time you've brought a girl up to this shed," Sharon crossed her arms. "Typical."

Nagisa grew bright red. "I... I..."

"Nagisa-san, honestly. I can understand Shizuma-sama doing it, but I am very disappointed in you..."

Shizuma narrowed her eyes as Nagisa seemed to shrink in size by half a meter at the accusation. "That is enough, Sharon!" Shizuma said a hard edge on her voice. "I tolerate a lot from you because I've known you for so long, but I will not have you belittle my wife in any way. Do try to remember that the Hanazono family pays your salary and thus the two of us are your superiors. Have I made myself clear?"

An ever so slight twitch appeared just underneath Sharon's left eye as she conveyed a silent death threat with her expression. But, at least, she relented. "Nagisa-san. I... apologize for my outburst. It will not happen again."

Nagisa nodded politely, without meeting the maid's eyes. Before too long, Shizuma hooked her arm around Nagisa's and led her off into the woods to head towards the large open yard behind the estate.

"You enjoyed that," Nagisa said when Sharon was out of earshot.

"Yes, I did," Shizuma grinned.

Finally, the two of them arrived at the lavish grounds of the estate where the pre-wedding party was being held. There were plenty of tables with all manner of foodstuffs, while hired servants ran back and forth. To the right of the gathering area was a series of benches and a makeshift altar where Chikaru and Shion would be married later today. On a podium on the left side, Yaya was setting up sound equipment with her band... or rather, four like-minded music-loving boys and girls she had met on the introductory week of university. She would be providing the musical entertainment today.

The same infrastructure put up would be used this evening, when her father and Midori were going to be married.

Shizuma shook her head - even though she had accepted the impending marriage, it was still more than a little surreal. Instead, she decided to focus on Chikaru and Shion's wedding for the time being.

And what a wedding it was. There had been an overwhelming response to the open invitations Chikaru and Shion had sent out. In this digital age of texting, email and facebook, the few open invitations sent out, had reached hundreds of people. There were countless of Lulim and Spica students, both current and alumni, friends and family, all mulling about mingling, chatting and generally having a good time. It was so good to see that, even after having graduated from Astraea Hill, Shion and Chikaru were still much loved. And still, guests were arriving.

Just as Shizuma and Nagisa were about to head towards the food court, a familiar voice called them over.

"Nagisa-chan! Shizuma-sama!" sounded a very genki-looking Kizuna as the terrible trio approached them with gusto. Armed with professional recording equipment, Kizuna, Remon and Kagome were determined to capture the wedding in all its minute details.

Shizuma stiffened when she got three camera's stuffed in her face. "Shizuma-sama, do you have a comment on today's festivities?"

"Uh, well, I uh," Shizuma stammered, obviously not enjoying the experience.

"Guys, guys," Nagisa broke in. "Please leave Shizuma alone for a bit. She doesn't like camera's very much."

The three girls seemed a little deflated, but accepted it and Shizuma relaxed a little. The trio could have a rather enthusiastic disposition on the best of days, and she felt a little guilty about killing their buzz.

The three genki girls with their sunny disposition made perfect Etoiles. However they were not really equipped to deal with the often vicious nature of school rivalry on Astraea Hill, which was one of the reasons why both Shizuma and Chikaru were giving the three girls advice and guidance behind the scenes. It also helped that Yaya had been a member of the Spica Student Council and was vehemently against any form of hardliner school politics. The Miator Student Council, however, had been a difficult nut for both Shizuma and Chikaru to crack. Thankfully, the three girls had the right personality to be immune to this vitriol and lasted an unprecedented three-year term.

"We've already shot about nine hours of footage between the three of us," Remon nodded.

"Onshibaru says we have a lot of editing to do," Kagome said.

"And we're going to film Yaya-chan's first ever concert!" Kizuna pointed at a stage were Yaya and her band were setting up to play. "This is all just so exciting. Once we're done editing, we're going to play our wedding documentary at the cafeteria. Now, can we interview you for our film? It'll only take 30 minutes!"

Shizuma blinked. Already, three cameras were thrust into her face.

"Tell you what, Nagisa here will be happy to answer all your questions!" Shizuma said, grabbing Nagisa by the arm and pushed her towards the camera's."

"EEEEYYY?" Nagisa wailed while Kizuna already started to fire off her questions. Nagisa narrowed her eyes and shot Shizuma a look which said 'You owe me BIGTIME!'.

Shizuma winked, offering Nagisa a silent promise of 'Tonight. You and me. Our Bedroom. You'll experience heavenly ecstasy three times at the very least.'

After a silent 'I'll hold you to that and it had better be good!' from Nagisa, Shizuma waded off into the crowd of girls. Now having left Nagisa to catch up with the terrible trio, Shizuma strolled over to the podium, where Yaya had just finished a soundcheck.

"Takahiro-kun, how's that base sounding?"

"Still a little quiet, Yaya-chan," the lanky boy bit his lip. "I think I might tune up the amp a little. See how that goes."

Shizuma watched her for a moment. Yaya looked the part of a rock-chick, with low-cut leather pants, a black tank-top, a spiky choker and black eyeshadow and lipstick. The low-cut pants offered a nice view of the tattoo on a lower back she had done for her girlfriend. Back in Astraea, that had been a minor scandal, and it seemed Yaya wasn't overly concerned with the stigma the Japanese had towards tattoos.

Eventually, one of the band members, a mousy girl playing the rhythm guitar, pointed out Shizuma to Yaya, whom nodded a greeting.

"Oh, don't let me bother you, I just wanted to thank you for staying on to play on my father's wedding as well," Shizuma said.

"Heh," Yaya smirked. "Don't thank us too quickly. We've practised together, but this is actually the first time we've played live before an audience. Sure are a lot of people here."

Shizuma could see it in Yaya's eyes. Beneath the layers of quirky humor and brazen self-confidence, Yaya was very, very nervous.

"I'm sure it'll go fine," Shizuma replied. "And if your popularity at Astraea Hill is anything to go by, I fully expect pairs of pantsu to be thrown your way."

"Dear god, I can see the headlines now 'Sakura-haired tornado rushes into the crowd and tears admiring fans apart with her bare heads'," Yaya laughed.

"You'll have at least one groupie in the crowd," Shizuma chuckled.

"Mind you, that groupie and I might be hearing some wedding bells of our own," said Yaya.

"Oh?" Shizuma said. "I had not heard of this yet. Congratulations."

"Do me a favor and keep it quiet for now," Yaya said. "And if you see Tsubomi-chan and she seems really quiet, it's because she's just had major oral surgery."

"Oh dear, that sounds awful. What happened?" Shizuma asked.

"I kinda broke four of her teeth," Yaya bit her lip.

Shizuma blinked. "Uh?"

"Long story," Yaya bit her lip. "It was completely unintentional, I assure you."

"Well, I'd bloody well hope so," Shizuma nodded.

Yaya smiled. "Forgot I mentioned it. Well," she sighed heavily. "It's about time we actually started to play some much. Wish us luck."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Shizuma said.

Yaya closed her eyes. "Sure are a lot of people here."

"Don't try to impress them," Shizuma said. "Focus on your girlfriend. Try to impress her. She's the only one who matters."

Yaya nodded. "That... helps. Thank you."

Shizuma left Yaya and her band to start playing, while she waded through the sea of girls towards the entrance of the yard. Beyond the entrance was a path which winded around the estate towards a gate near a parking lot which was generally closed for visitors unless the Hanazono family would host an event. Today was such a day, and all the servants were doing their utmost to keep the guests happy.

Victor, the faithful butler, stood by the entrance and would announce the incoming guests. And he was about to announce two familiar faces.

Kaname and Momomi, both well dressed, arrived with their arms hooked into each others. Though still rather feminine, Kaname had apparently opted for a jacket with a black top hat, no doubt to poke fun at the tomboy stereotyping she would often be associated with. Kaname stopped next to Victor and handed him a card.

"Ahum," Victor scraped his throat. "Kiyashiki Momomi and... uhm... is this correct?"

"Read it, peon!" Kaname narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, uhm. Kiyashiki Momomi and... Snoop Dogg Hitchens."

Kaname smirked and the two of them stepped into the yard. Shizuma decided to greet them. As soon as Kaname spotted Shizuma, her expression darkened slightly.

"Well, well, well," Kaname spoke. "I should have known you wouldn't have the guts to do what was necessary, Shizuma-sama. You used to be tougher than this, harsher too. I'd say Nagisa-san is having a negative effect on you. But whatever you do, don't come crying to me when your nemesis runs off with the family fortune. I warned you, Shizuma-sama. I warned you."

Honestly, Shizuma had been expecting this reaction. Her friendship with Kaname had taken a bit of a dent, but it was nothing which wouldn't fix itself in time. Best to be civil about it. "Hello to you too, Kaname. And welcome to our estate."

"Whatever," said Kaname as she brushed past Shizuma. "I'm off to find the booze."

"Don't mind her," Momomi said as she and Shizuma watched Kaname stomp off. "She's just upset that she's lost the game, especially considering it was Chikaru-san who sidestepped her tactics. Kana considers her somewhat of a nemesis, you see?"

"I never properly thanked you for your insights during, well..."

"Think nothing of it," Momomi said.

"I do have one question, though, and answer me honestly," said Shizuma. "How much of that story you told me about your mother and your family is actually true?"

Momomi smiled gently. "Ah, you suspect I have been manipulating you."

"I don't mean to accuse..."

"... yes, you do," grinned Momomi.

Shizuma continued as if nothing had been said. "But you have a history of twisting the truth to suit your needs."

"You're learning, Shizuma-sama," Momomi said appreciatively. "There may be hope for you yet. As for my family, well... it is all the truth. And it is all a lie. Make of that what you will."

Shizuma scratched her head for a moment. "Sometimes I feel like I'm talking in circles whenever I speak with either of you."

Momomi seemed thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose you've earned a glimpse of the truth," she said, and took out her cellphone. After flipping through some files, she held it up and showed Shizuma a photograph. On the photograph, Momomi stood in what looked to be a quaint English street, in front of a small house. Momomi seemed to be content as a middle-aged western woman with the same haircolor as she had an arm around her shoulders. Kaname was also in the picture. Looking dapper as ever, Kaname had a hand lain on the shoulder of both Momomi and the middle aged woman, while two grinning boys and another middle-aged man, the woman's brother, stood on the sidelines.

"Something for you to ponder, Shizuma-sama," Momomi said. "Family is important."

"I'm happy to be friends with both of you," Shizuma chuckled. "You keep life interesting."

As Momomi walked off to find Kaname, Shizuma could finally hear Yaya's music out from above the roars of the crowd.

_"She had the face of an angel_

_Smiling with sin_

_The body of Venus with arms_

_Dealing with danger_

_Stroking my skin."_

Yaya was singing to her heart's content, apparently having gotten over her initial stage fright. From what little she could see, Yaya was really rocking it out to the point of hamming it up.

_"Seems like a touch, a touch too much_

_Too much for my body, too much for my brain_

_This damn woman's gonna drive me insane..."_

All around her, the visitors were enjoying themselves with either the food, the company or just dancing to the music. Ever so often, Shizuma could spot of a couple of girls who had withdrawn to a quieter spot to make out. After passing another kissing young couple, Shizuma noticed some girls had found ulterior motives to enjoy the party.

One such girl was little Maya. Shizuma had been spying her from afar for the past couple of minutes and, to be honest, she was hard to miss. A tiny girl wearing her prettiest dress, complete with little tiara, and was generally the center of attention. Little Maya greatly enjoyed getting cooed over and having her picture taken.

Just after having been the center of attention for three Lulim students, Maya finally spotted Shizuma and merrily strolled over. Shizuma smiled as the little girl stopped right in front of her and held out her arms, signifying that she wanted to be picked up. Shizuma did so and lifted the girl to her chest.

"Well, well, well, look who's enjoying all the attention, hm?" Shizuma grinned.

"Everybody likes me!" Maya smiled happily. "I got a lot of sweets."

"You're going to be so round we'll have to roll you over the lawn soon," Shizuma said. "Where is your sister? I haven't seen her yet."

"She's in the house," Maya said. "She's kinda, uhm, what's that word Uncle Hito used? Uhm, nerfus."

"Nervous?" Shizuma frowned. "Yes, I guess she would be."

"I'm so happy you like my sister now," Maya said. "And she's happy to. You'll see."

"'Like' is a strong word," Shizuma said, favoring an honest answer. "It's more... I tolerate her."

"Tolerate?" Maya frowned. "What's that mean?"

Shizuma thought for a moment. "I guess it means... that I'm still thinking about if I'm going to like her or not."

Maya thought for a moment. "I think I know what you mean. I have this new teddybear, but I really like my old one. So I'm still thinking if I'll sleep in bed with the new teddybear instead of the old one."

"Yeah, it's kinda like that with your sister for me," Shizuma said. "Minus the sleeping in bed part. I'll be honest, though," Shizuma said sincerely. "I've always wanted a little sister like you."

"You do?" Maya gasped.

"I do," Shizuma smiled.

Maya narrowed her eyes. "Well, tough! Cause I'm gonna be your AUNT!"

Shizuma could only laugh at that statement. "I'll settle for that."

Maya's response was to smile and rub her cheek against Shizuma's. As soon as the tiny girl did that, there was a collective 'awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww' coming from the girls standing around them, quickly forcing Shizuma to endure more camera flashes than a cosplayer girl at Comiket.

Annoyed at this intrusion, Shizuma grunted, closed her eyes and carried Maya away from the strobe-like effect of the flash photography and rushed to find a quiet spot.

"Have you seen Chikaru nee-chan and Shion-sama?" Maya asked.

"I'm sure they're around," Shizuma said. In fact, she hadn't seen hide nor hair of Shion or Chikaru since the party began. Then again, she had spent most of the party in the toolshed with Nagisa.

However, Shizuma was alerted to the murmuring of several girls near the entrance of the yard. In fact, the commotion was whipping up all around her. Curious, Shizuma held on to Maya and carefully waded through the sea of girls to the entrance.

And these she finally saw Shion and Chikaru. The two of them stood facing the entrance, both wearing lovely white dresses. Rather than the usual bulky wedding dresses, both her friends had opted for dresses which more resembled evening gowns. The two of them made a striking couple, though the worry on their face was evidence. Shizuma found out why they were worried when they got a better view of the people standing in the entrance - their families had arrived.

Shion's grandmother, Toumori Tsuyuri and Chikaru's father, Okabe Ito, were standing side by side. Flanking them was Chikaru's mother and the partner of Shion's grandmother, an elderly lady with fire in her eyes. Always two steps behind them was a Japanese couple who could only be Shion's parents. Timid and docile, the two of them never spoke a word. Shizuma reflected that the Toumori family was strictly hierarchical. It certainly explained a lot about Shion's personality.

It was easy to see that Shion was absolutely terrified. But, as she had seen, Chikaru had already been a break with tradition and was already having a positive effect on Shion. A transformation came over Shion, determination was in her eyes.

All murmurs from the girls around them fell silent as Shion took a step forward. "Grandmother," she spoke. "I love and respect you. But you are not going to stop this wedding. Chikaru and I have fought too hard for this. It's going to happen today, it's going to happen on our terms and we are going to decide for ourselves!"

"Shion-koi," Chikaru lay a hand on Shion's shoulder.

"That's alright, children," spoke the elderly lady next to Chikaru's mother while she crossed her arms and looked at Tsuyuri intently. "We're here to celebrate your wedding with you."

"Yes," said Ai Minamoto, with equal intensity. "I do believe our partners have something to say to the both of you, hm?"

Toumori Tsuyuri nodded and was the first to speak. "I... apologize for my behaviour. My... our actions have been inexcusable. Shion-chan, you are the first of our family to be able to marry the person you truly love, a chance which I have never had. I... wanted your special day to be perfect."

"So did I," said Chikaru's father Ito. "I just... I wanted to give you everything you wanted, but I didn't want to be outdone by a Toumori. Our petty rivalry got way out of hand. I'm really sorry."

"We both are, and let's leave it at that," Tsuyuri said.

"No, no, I have more to apologize about," said Ito. "I mean, I should have know better."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tsuyuri said with indignation. "We both did this to our children!"

"Yes, but you are rich and privileged," said Ito. "You're not used to having to apologize."

"Are you saying I do not know regret?" Tsuyuri roared. "Servant!" she called to a handmaiden. "Get my sword! I shall slice up this pathetic man!"

"I'd like to see you TRY, you dried-up old mummy!"

Both Ai and Tsuyuri's partner groaned in disgust, it was Chikaru who stepped up this time. Without warning, she slapped her father. Then, under the collective gasp of Shion and her parents and most of the gathered girls, she also slapped Tsuyuri in the face. "Oh, no you don't! You are not going to argue about which of the two of you is the most sorry! This rivalry ends here!" Then, she took both in a fierce hug. "You're family now. Deal with it."

That silenced the both of them. As soon as Chikaru released them, Tsuyuri beckoned over Shion. Unexpectedly, Tsuyuri took her granddaughter in an embrace for a moment. It was a silent apology and a way of giving Shion her blessing.

The gathered girls slowly started to laugh and cheer as they realized that the wedding was still on. Chikaru and Shion smiled at each other and, finally, Shion's parents stepped forward to speak to the couple.

"Well, that was disappointing," sounded Kaname from near them. "I expected more drama. And argument. And gore. Bah. I'm going spike the punch. See if that causes some mayhem."

Now that the party was returning to normality, Maya, whom had been silently watching the entire scene unfold before her, finally spoke up. "That was exciting. The princesses won! But I never doubted, cause princesses always win."

"That they did," Shizuma smiled, feeling truly happy and relieved for her dear friends.

"When I grow up, I'm gonna find a princess and live with her too!" Maya nodded.

"Atta girl," Shizuma grinned and ruffled a giggling Maya's hair.

Suddenly, Shizuma found that she was under scrutiny. And by Toumori Tsuyuri, no less. The elderly lady squinted at her. "Say," she finally spoke up. "Aren't you Hito-kun's little girl? Shi-zuma-san, right?"

"That's correct," Shizuma nodded.

"Ah, yes," said the old woman. "I remember meeting you when you were fifteen, I think. You were quite rude," she said, then looked at Maya. Maya frowned in return and stared back. "Is she yours?" Tsuyuri asked. "I don't recall hearing you were courting."

Or rather sleeping with men, was the silent implication.

Shizuma was about to blurt out a snappy return, but little Maya beat her to the point.

"I'm her aunt!" the little girl stated merrily.

"That's right," Shizuma grinned. "She's my aunt."

And so, Shizuma walked off with Maya in her arms, leaving a very confused Tsuyuri behind.

* * *

Due to all the merriment, one would almost forget that there was an actual wedding attached to the party. But there was. After the cacophony of the partying girls had been silenced, with more than a little help from Kizuna with her trusty Etoile-grade (tm) bullhorn, the guests found their seats on the opposite end of the yard, when a small wooden altar had been set on a podium. Surrounding the podium were plenty of bouquets of white flowers. Chikaru's uncle, in full navy regalia, was standing on the podium waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Shizuma and Nagisa had front row seats. Maya had insisted that she would sit with Shizuma and once the little girl had finally stopped squirming, she rest comfortably on Shizuma's lap. She found the little delightful. Any remaining doubts Shizuma still had about Midori becoming part of the Hanazono family were effectively negated by the knowledge that the cheerful little Maya would be part of the package.

Slow music started to play and the two brides came strolling up to the altar over the red carpet between the sets of pews. Both Shion and Chikaru looked radiant and happy as they walked over to the altar. The was a quickening in their pace, as if they wanted to get it over with quickly before something else would interfere or cause trouble.

Shion and Chikaru stopped at the altar and looked each other in the eye. This was completely and utterly their moment, and Shizuma could only be happy for them,

There were no vows. There were no speeches. There were no speaker. Her friends had waited long enough for their wedding that neither Chikaru nor Shion had any desire for unnecessary filler. Chikaru's uncle scraped his throat.

"Minamoto Chikaru," said Chikaru's uncle. "Do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do," Chikaru whispered softly, as if afraid speaking too loud would break this dream world and she would wake up in bed.

"Toumori Shion," said Chikaru's uncle. "Do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"Beyond any doubt, yes I do," Shion whispered.

"Then, by the power invested in me by the Japanese Navy and... nobody in particular... I declare you wed. You two brides may kiss!"

Chikaru and Shion looked at each other, relief on their faces that it had finally happened after having waiting for it for so long. Tears of joy mixed with happy laughter as Shion and Chikaru flew into each other's arms and kissed as passionately as they could.

All around Shizuma, girls cheered. Shizuma herself was quite content as well... after the two girls had met in their first years of school, after Shizuma had brought them together in Vienna, after all the adversity they had gone through during their years of break-up... finally, they were where they belonged.

And still they were kissing. And kissing... and kissing.

"Uhm," Chikaru's uncle blinked. "You, uhm, you can stop now."

Chikaru and Shion merrily ignored the world around them and never stopped kissing.

"Hah," said Tamao whom had arrived late and had sat down next to Nagisa. "Those two are going to have stupendous sex later tonight."

"Tamao-chan!" Nagisa giggled.

"For once, Tamao," Shizuma smirked. "You and I are in complete agreement."

"There's a first," Tamao replied with a wink. "Let's not make it a habit, alright?"

"Deal."

Slow music started to play as Yaya broke into a ballad. Girls paired off for romantic dancing.

_"I've got dreams, dreams to remember," _Yaya sang. _"I've got my dreams. Dreams to remember..."_

Shizuma let Nagisa have a dance with Tamao, as little Maya would hear nothing about letting go of her. So, the silver-haired queen merrily took the girl in her arms and pretended to be dancing with her.

Then came the moment when Shion and Chikaru threw their bridal bouquets into the crowd. The bouquet which Chikaru had thrown had managed to hit a hapless Kaname right in the face as she helping herself to some of the punch she herself had spiked earlier with some scotch. Once the angry Kaname held the bouquet in one hand and her top hat in the other, she was horrible to see a smiling Momomi holding the second bridal bouquet.

"Well," said Momomi. "I guess we're next then, hm?"

In a fit of rage, Kaname turned to Chikaru and Shion. "You... you did that on purpose!" she shouted and stomped off towards the car park.

Shizuma was just quick enough to catch a subtle nod shared between Momomi and Chikaru. As Momomi turned around to follow Kaname, Shizuma shuffled over to catch her.

"Momomi," she said. "Was... was everything which has happened the past couple of weeks an elaborate ruse to prod Kaname towards the idea of marriage?"

Momomi smiled mysteriously. "Oh, Shizuma. It is all the truth. And it is all a lie."

A stunned and confused Shizuma was brought back to reality when Maya in her arms started poking her. "Less talk more dance!" Maya demanded. Shizuma could only comply.

* * *

Hanazono Hito was nervous, there was no denying it. Not nearly as nervous as he had been during his wedding to Hoshi, but then again he was a little older and had seen more of life.

He regarded the guests of his wedding. The girls and the families visiting Chikaru and Shion's wedding earlier today had all gone home and they had taken their wonderful enthusiasm with them. They were replaced with the elite of the business world and prominents from his own company and all the prim and properness that came with it. Unlike the girls who had come to celebrate the wedding of their friends, these people mostly showed up because of a sense of obligation. It was a sobering thought.

Yaya and her band were still playing, but rather than the enthusiastic pop and rock from earlier today, they were playing slow ballads or lovesongs.

"Oy, Hito," he heard from behind. The voice belonged to Shimizu Nobuo. Nobuo was, as usual, holding a glass of booze in his end and had barely managed to close the front of his jacket. Though he might look like a slob, he was one of the biggest media and music moguls in Japan. He had come from humble origins and was more than happy to rub that fact into everyone's nose here at the party. He was also the closest thing Hito had to a friend. "Swanky nosh you arranged for us here."

"I'm glad you approve," Hito smirked. "At least you haven't been complaining all the time."

"What, like lady Takashima?"

"Hah," Hito said. "If she died and went to heaven, she'd complain about being too close to the sun."

"Think Rokujou is coming?"

"Hell no," laughed Hito. "He'll never forgive me for calling off the arranged marriage between Zuma-chan and... what was his son's name again?"

"Junichi-kun, I believe," Nobuo said. "What a failure that boy turned out to be. Shizuma-san would have walked all over him. Or laughed in his face when he'd walk in to her while she'd be enjoying herself with her three mistresses in his own bed."

"Hah!" Hito laughed. "But still, she'd have been married to the boy."

"Oh, stop beating yourself up over it already, you emo," Nobuo sighed. "Try having some fun with your bribe, you lucky dog. Landing a nineteen year old girl... I guess not being a fat drunk helps with that."

"Hey," Hito frowned. "Midori is not meant to be a trophy wife. We have a connection."

"But you do have sex, don't you?" Nobuo chuckled.

"Right, right, right," Hito bit his lip. "Let's go back to the party."

"Amazing change of subject there," said Nobuo as he refilled his glass and pointed at Yaya on the podium. "Say... I've been looking at her for some time now, and I've finally think I figured out who that girl is. Isn't that Nanto Kou's little girl? Yaya-chan? I think it is her. Last time I saw her, she was around ten year old."

"That's her, alright," said Hito. "Yaya-san's a pretty good singer, isn't she?"

Nobuo rubbed his chin. "Hm..."

"Oh, I know that look," Hito said. "I don't think Kou-kun would appreciate it if you'd offered his daughter a recording contract."

"I've been looking for a new sound," said Nobuo. "She's got the voice, the looks and the talent. Trust me, I have an eye for talent. I've never been wrong. That's why I'm the biggest record producer in Japan."

"Uh-huh," Hito rolled his eyes. "Well, tell you what, there's this sakura hair-colored girl called Tsubomi hanging around the podium. If you somehow manage to get past her, you've earned the right to offer Yaya-chan a record deal."

Hito and Nobuo moved through the crowd of chatting people to where Nagisa was seated. Nagisa, having exchanged her colorful dress for a more proper black evening gown, was setting alone at one of the tables looking rather bored. Hito considered that, being the youngest person here, she really didn't have many people to talk to and was probably waiting for her friends on the podium to take a break from performing.

"Hey there, Nagisa-chan," said Hito. "You don't look very happy."

Nagisa rose up and bowed politely. "Dad, Shimizu-san."

"Cheer up, Nagisa-san," said Nobuo. "There's plenty of alcoholic happy-juice to stave off depression."

"Stop trying to turn my cute daughter-in-law into an alcoholic," Hito chuckled.

"Hey, I gotta meet my daily alcohol intake quota, sure, but there's plenty to go around," Nobuo said and took another swing from his glass.

"I take it Zuma-chan had to leave you alone to prepare?" Hito said.

Nagisa nodded. "I'm so proud of her that she agreed to be one of the bridesmaids."

Hito felt a knot of nerves for a moment, but suppressed it. "The ceremony'll start in a few moments. Wish me luck."

"Luck," Nagisa smiled and offered Hito a hug.

"Say, Nagisa-san," Nobuo said. "Do you think Yaya-san would be interested in a record deal? Purely hypothetically speaking."

"Ey?"

* * *

Shizuma gritted her teeth as she stood behind Midori, not out of anger, but rather out of nerves. In a few moments, her life would change forever. Of course, she was in her early twenties, and she had a life of her own, but for so long her family had been just herself and her father that this change would be something she would have to get used to.

She looked to her side, where Maya stood. Like herself, she was wearing a pretty white dress. And, if Shizuma had been painfully honest, if it had been Midori whom had asked her to be a bridesmaid instead of Maya, she would have flat out refused.

Outside, the wedding march started and behind Midori, Shizuma and Maya started the long walk to the altar.

To Shizuma it was all a haze. She was too lost in thought to pay much attention to her surroundings.

All things considered, Shizuma found that she simply didn't like change all that much. It was as simple as that. In hindsight, Shizuma had overreacted completely to her father's impending marriage. So much that she never even wanted to see that this change in her life could possibly be even a good thing - if not for her directly, then for her father.

"Hey, wake up!" sounded Maya next to her and Shizuma found herself standing at the altar where her father was waiting. Looking at the first pew, she caught the eye of Nagisa and saw how proud Nagisa was of her. Looking at her father, she just caught a wink and a smile aimed at her.

The ceremony started and Shizuma could only watch. Vows were given, rings were exchanged, and it was over.

Shizuma closed her eyes and felt her entire body relax. It was finally over. She had lost the fight and she was glad for it.

All that was left to do, was to wonder what the future would bring.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a private room near the back of the estate, two newly weds enjoyed each other's company, cuddling together in quiet afterglow while still drenched in sweat.

"Hmmm," whispered Shion while playfully twirling circles around Chikaru's bellybutton with her fingertips. Tomorrow they would leave on their honeymoon, but for now, the moment was theirs.

"Finally," Chikaru grinned as she rolled on top of a surprised Shion and pressed her body against her wife's.

"Finally," Shion echoed softly while wrapping her arms around Chikaru's waist. A brief struggle for dominance followed, as the two girls giggled as they rolled around in bed for a moment. Chikaru won the fight when she pressed down on Shion's chest and crushed her lips against her wife's. The moment Chikaru initiated the kiss, Shion was lost.

"I love you," Chikaru whispered.

"I love you too," Shion replied.

"Ready for round five?"

"Grrroowwwwl..."

* * *

**Hanazono Shizuma, president.**

The golden plaque on Shizuma's desk was a gift from her father after he had officially retired and handed over control of the company to her. At twenty-four years, Shizuma was the youngest CEO of a multi-billion company in the history of Japan. Dressed in a snazzy and expensive black blazer, she certainly looked the part... however, she didn't neglect her own playful aside as she wore a simple set of jeans instead of the usual skirt.

As such, Shizuma was still acclimatising to her position within the company, but was fast making the job her own. She was already quite popular with her employees since, unlike her father, Shizuma's regime was a lot more laid-back. However, Shizuma was not adverse to showing the flag when it was necessary.

Another difference with her father's way of doing things was her ability to delegate. Unlike her father, Shizuma didn't want spent her entire life micromanaging every detail of her company. As a result, she was currently relaxing in her luxurious office on the top floor of the head office.

A nice oaken desk, surrounded by a sizeable collection of muromachi art and large windows on all sides of the room, was the focal point of her office. After she had become president of the company, she had added a lot of plants and an impressive collection of expensive porcelain female figurines, most of them nudes.

As it was Friday and nearing the end of the working week, Shizuma leant back and relaxed slightly, reflecting on the changes in her life. In many ways, the past year had been very tumultuous for her and her beloved Nagisa.

Though it had been hard to leave their apartment, Shizuma and Nagisa had moved into a larger house to be closer to the company head office. Though they missed the magnificent sea view, their new house had a large yard and plenty of space. However, what concerned Shizuma more was Nagisa's family.

Some months ago, Nagisa's beloved aunt Yuki decided to leave her husband and move in with her long-time lover. Shizuma would like to think that her constant prodding to that regard helped cement her decision to end her bizarre double life to be with the person she truly loved. Though Nagisa's aunt Yuki had gone with the blessing of both her ex-husband and her children, the reaction from the rest of Nagisa's sizeable family had been less than positive to say the least. As a result, Nagisa's aunt Yuki and her lover were staying at their house for the time being.

All of this had had a severe impact on Nagisa, and had caused her to go through a severe crisis of faith, to the point of her abandoning her religion altogether. Furthermore, she had cut all ties with her family except for her aunt.

Shizuma did her best to be a supportive wife, but ultimately, these were personal matters which Nagisa had to come to terms with on her own. Right now, she was simply too angry with her family to think straight, but Shizuma hoped Nagisa would start talking with her family again at some point in the future.

A knock on the door broke Shizuma's reverie. Without waiting for a reply, the door swung open and Tsubomi stepped inside. The sakura hair-colored girl had been acting as Shizuma's personal assistant for the past month as a school graduation project and, truth be told, Shizuma had been enjoying the opinionated girl's company,

"Tsubomi?" Shizuma asked.

"Ah, Shizuma-sama," Tsubomi said. "Before you leave for the weekend, there are a few things I'd like to go over with you."

"Sure, shoot," Shizuma said.

"First of all," Tsubomi said as she flipped through a couple of papers on her clipboards. "There's that message from Isayama Hibiki from the Tokyo office."

"Ah, yes," Shizuma narrowed her eyes. "*Him*. Which particular complaint are we talking about here?"

"The one in which he complained about you abolishing the company loyalty song," Tsubomi said. "I believe he says it undermined company efficiency and..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Shizuma interrupted. "I'm quite familiar with his bullshit. Why bring it up?"

"I'm not quite certain about your reply. Are you sure you want your reply email to him to be 'lol u mad?'. Complete with an attached picture called 'trollface'?"

"Yep. 'Lol u mad' and a trollface," Shizuma nodded. "Takashi told me that it's the best internationally-accepted way to deal with annoying people."

"Ah, yes," said Tsubomi. "Ever since you made your weird friend head of IT, the IT budget has risen through the roof. He's been outfitting every computer in the company with high-end gaming components for no apparent reason."

"But there's no reason *not* to outfit every computer in the company with high-end gaming components," Shizuma shrugged.

"Yeah, that's what he said," sighed Tsubomi. "Now, moving on, I'm somewhat unclear of your schedule for today. What did you actually do today, Shizuma-sama?"

"I'll have you know, I've been working hard all day. See this stack of papers you gave me this morning?"

"Yes?"

"I started moving this stack of powers from the left side of my desk to the right side, and I've just finished!" Shizuma said proudly.

Tsubomi blinked.

"One by one!" Shizuma grinned.

"My my, such a productive day," Tsubomi muttered sarcastically.

""Hey, I'm a super rich work-shy layabout and damn proud of it!" Shizuma cheered for herself. "But that's not all I've done. I've read an entire horror novel on my company Itablet, then I hung out with the boy and girls of the mailroom for an hour and then I..."

"I don't wanna know!" Tsubomi rubbed her temples. "I'm starting to see why Rokujou-san was always so tired after talking to you. Let's just go over your appointments for Monday."

"Sure," Shizuma leant back in her chair.

"Okay, we start off the morning with a board meeting during which you will play Angry Birds om your phone," Tsubomi said.

"Sounds good," Shizuma said. "After that?"

"There will be a luncheon at twelve during which you will play Fruit Ninja, also on your phone."

"Okay, anything set for the afternoon?"

"Not yet, but I know several department heads which to discuss next year's budget with you," Tsubomi said while flipping through the papers on her clipboard.

"Right, plan that in. During the budget meeting, I plan on playing a little Cthulhu Saves the World on my tablet. I didn't get as far in today as I would have liked."

"I'll write that down," Tsubomi said. "Oh, one more thing, your father just called to say not to leave the office yet. He'll meet you here in about fifteen minutes."

"Dad?" Shizuma asked. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"Not at all," Tsubomi said. "He just asked me to make sure you wouldn't leave yet."

"Hm, weird," Shizuma frowned. "So, is Yaya picking you up later?"

"Yes," Tsubomi smiled to herself, briefly glancing at her engagement ring. "I'll be in the VIP lounge during her concert."

"I think she'll be happy to have her very own private groupie present for a little backstage fun after the show," Shizuma winked.

The comment made Tsubomi blush profusely. It had been easy to see that Tsubomi had been proud as a peacock when Yaya released her first studio album with her band. After the album's tremendous success, Yaya dropped out of college to tour Japan. Though an act which had probably earned Yaya a severe tonguelashing, Shizuma had no doubt that Tsubomi was happy for her soon-to-be wife.

"I'll leave you to your privacy," said Tsubomi. "See you tomorrow at the party, Shizuma-sama."

After Shizuma said her goodbyes and Tsubomi had left the office, she brought up the video conference screen from her desk and called home. A few moments later, the sweet face of her beloved wife appeared on the screen. Judging from the angle, she was in the kitchen of their home and, from the look of things, she was not alone.

In the background, both she and her aunts were hard at work making food for small party tomorrow for close family and friends. For tomorrow would be Nagisa and Shizuma's fifth wedding anniversary. Aside from reliving memories of the past with said friends and family, Shizuma and Nagisa would renew their wedding vows and reaffirm their deep love for each other.

Shizuma was happy for it. Other than it being fun, it would prove to be a bit of a distraction for her beloved to take her mind off her family crisis.

"Shizuma!" Nagisa smiled.

"Well, you seem busy," Shizuma said. "Need any help?"

"We're fine," Nagisa said. "Besides, you're not supposed to leave the office until dad picks you up."

"You too?" Shizuma frowned. "This is getting rather strange. Do you know what dad wants?"

"Not a clue, but he said something about promise he made a long time ago," Nagisa said. "Oh, someone wants to say hi!"

Immediately, Midori stepped into view. The young woman smiled at her and raised up the person who so desperately wanted to say hello to Shizuma.

A small silver-haired girl, soon to turn two, frantically waved at the screen. It brought a smile to Shizuma's face. Of all of things she thought she would never have but desperately wished for, she had finally gotten least likely of all - a little sister.

"Shizu-nee! Shizu-nee!" giggled little Hanazono Kiyoko.

"Hey there kiddo," Shizuma smiled at her little sister. "And hi Midori."

"I'm going to put you back on the floor, Kiyoko-chan," Midori said after almost losing her grip on the squirming child.

"Okay, love you, buh-bye!" Kiyoko waved at Shizuma.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" sounded Maya from somewhere out of the frame of the video. "I'm helping too!"

"How could I ever forget about you, Maya?" Shizuma laughed at Maya, her face covered with flour.

"Yeah, you'd better not forget about your aunt," Maya said, looking cute as ever and with a playful twinkle in her eye. And, as always, insisting that she was Shizuma's aunt, even though Shizuma was almost 20 years older than her.

A few moments later, Nagisa returned in the frame. "I think we're almost set to go for tomorrow. Chikaru-chan and Shion-san will be arriving tomorrow morning and Midori has promised to pick them up from the airport. Kaname-san and Momomi-san will be coming. Kouta-kun and Lucy-sama will be arriving later this evening and I think Takashi-kun will set up the sound equipment soon. Ah, it'll be a great party."

"Wonderful party... wonderful night underneath the stars when it's over," Shizuma winked.

"Midori-nee!" Maya could be heard saying in the background. "I think Shizuma-chan and Nagisa-chan are talking about sex again!"

While Nagisa choked on her drink and both aunt Yuki and her lover chuckled in the background, Shizuma laughed softly. "She catches on quick, doesn't she?"

"Too quick," Nagisa giggled.

"See you later this evening, sweetie," Shizuma blew her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too,"

After the screen went dark, Shizuma sat back and smiled. She had a wonderful family, not only in Nagisa, but also with Midori, Maya and Kiyoko. Not only had Midori forgiven her for her hostility, but the two had become friends. And when Midori had found out that she was with child, Shizuma had been on cloud nine ever since.

But then there was the little matter of the would-be rapist Daisuke. Shizuma had been keeping an eye on him for some time, as being a potential danger. The wretch of a man had sworn revenge on Midori for ruining his life, and suddenly found himself eligible for a parole hearing. Well, if there had been one lesson Shizuma had learned, was that people with money, power and political connections could pull off just about anything. And as the president of one of the wealthiest companies in Japan, Shizuma had all three in abundance.

A phonecall here, a bribe there, and Daisuke's parole hearing had been postponed indefinitely for 're-evaluation'. And if he would become any form of problem despite this, Shizuma would only have to make a single phonecall and he would be literally erased from existence.

And if necessary, she would do it in a heartbeat and without hesitation.

Because Midori was family.

And Shizuma would do anything to protect her family.

A loud beep startled Shizuma out of her reverie. Immediately, the sound of Tsubomi's voice wafted into the room over the intercom. "Shizuma-sama, your father has arrived!"

"Alright, send him in," said Shizuma as she rose from her seat. Her father came in moments later. After they shared a brief hug, Hito looked around his old office. "What the hell are these miniature naked women doing here?"

"Not your office anymore, dad," Shizuma smirked. "I brought my own decorations."

"I've heard you've been creating quite a stir among some of the department heads," said Hito. "You might want to consider replacing them, but it's your company now. Not my place to tell you want to do."

"I do have some plans," Shizuma winked. "There's some people in the company who are considered to be misfits. I think they'll make replacements for the current department heads."

"I see you're enjoying yourself," Hito grinned.

"It's good to be the Queen," Shizuma stretched and raised her arms for a moment. "Now, Nagisa mentioned something about a surprise?"

"Indeed," said Hito, "come with me."

Shizuma nodded, got her coat and, after wishing Tsubomi a nice weekend, followed her father into the elevator. Sixty stories down later and through the lobby, her father led her into the street where a limousine was waiting for them. The chauffeur held open the door for them. Once seated on the fine plush, the limousine drove off, destination unknown.

"Zuma-chan," said Hito. "I know I promised to spend my time with you after the wedding, but, well... Kiyoko-chan... was a surprise for us all. Now that I'm retired, I'll be able to be much more of a father to Kiyoko-chan than I ever was for you. I don't want you to feel neglected or ignored."

"Dad," Shizuma smiled. "I'm happy for you. And for Kiyoko. I have a life of my own now, and my little sister needs you more than I do. It's okay, dad, but..."

"But, what?" Hito asked, a little concern.

"Stop with the feeling guilty already, dad," Shizuma said. "It's alright. But..."

"There's that 'but' again." Hito said.

"But... you are going to be a grandfather one day," Shizuma said. "We don't know when yet, but Nagisa and I will either adopt or have an artificial insemination done. And once you have your grandchild, I expect a severe amount of grandfatherly doting."

"It's a promise," said Hito. "There shall be much doting. Ah, it seems that we've arrived."

"Dad," said Shizuma as the limousine pulled over. "Will you finally tell me where we're going?"

"It's a surprise," her father said mysteriously. The chauffeur opened the door for them and the both of them left the limousine.

"Dad," Shizuma gasped as she saw where she was standing - right in front of the entrance of the local zoo.

"I promised to take you to the zoo, didn't I?" Hito smiled softly.

"That was twenty years ago!" Shizuma laughed. But soon her laugh faded, replaced by tears of joy. "Better late than never, huh?"

"Better late than never," said Hito as he and his daughter embraced. "So, what do you want to see first, Zuma-chan?"

"Monkeys!" Shizuma laughed.

"Monkeys it is!" grinned Hito. "And afterwards?"

"Icecream!" Shizuma raved.

And so, father and daughter went to the booth to by a ticket. Shizuma skipped around him as if she was four-year old again. Hito finally came through with a promise he had made so long ago.

All was well. And to Shizuma, her future never looked more bright.

* * *

That's it! Thanks for reading all! Mentioned Lyrics belong to AC/DC and Otis Redding.


End file.
